As Real As It Gets
by meli dav
Summary: Being on real world seattle caused Joey and Pacey to realize that you never do forget your first love. After a heart wrenching breakup, can they ever find their way back to each other? completed
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! I hope you will enjoy this new story called As Real As It Gets. In the short description you read that it's based on the TV show "The Real World." We have five main characters. They are: Joey, Pacey, Dawson, Audrey, and Jack. Now, the storyline is different from the show. Dawson is not from Capeside, not even from Massachusetts, but from a small Canadian bordered town called Scuttinburgville, Minnesota. Audrey is still from Los Angeles. Jack is now from Dallas, Texas. Joey is still from Capeside. Last but not least, my favorite guy, Pacey Witter, is from Chicago Illinois. He talks with half ass English like me and he says ya instead of you so I made him come from my place Chicago. There are a lot of twists and stuff in the story so I won't tell you anything more except there is partying and drinking and major hookups.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or cities except for Scuttinburgville. "I crack myself up with that!" If I mention name brands I don't own those to unless I specify otherwise. I do not any songs I mention or of course any bands except for the town bands.  
  
I really hope you enjoy this story and PLEASE REVIEW. Any kind of review I want because they mean the world to me. Thank you and enjoy As Real As It Gets. 


	2. First notices and suprise meetings

Joey Potter walked away from her brand new 2004 Kia. She pressed the little red button on her key pad on her key ring. The lights blinked once and a faint horn sounded then stopped. Joey stood at the bottom step of three that lead to the main glass door with bronze trimming to the inside of her apartment complex. Joey Potter stood at 5'9, 5'11 if you count her heels. She wore her best business suit on this day. It was a solid black coat and pant that looked fabulous with a white v- neck shirt underneath and a silver chain for a belt on her petite body. Her hair was up in a fancy pony tail and she had on traditional business woman make up on. As always, Joey never lost her individuality because she wore black and white stretch bracelets. She slowly walked up the three stairs and walked into the elevator that took her to the 5th floor where her apartment was.  
  
Joey struggled for a minute with her keys before getting open the door. Once in, she flopped her keys on the glass table next to her and popped off her shoes so they flew across her shiny wood floors. Joey walked along to her small black answering machine and undid her hair on her way there. Quickly she pressed the flashing green button and went into her bedroom. The answering machine played while she was changing.  
"You have two new messages. Beep."  
"Hey Babes, it's Zach. I got your call last night and just wanted to return your call. So, I did and okay. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye."  
  
Joey put on a t- shirt and smiled. "O I love you too Zach."  
  
"Message two. Beep."  
"Hello? Miss Potter? Are you there? Okay I can tell your not home yet so I'll leave you a message. It's Jerry, your assistant. I am having trouble finding where you put the new Morris story that you edited this morning. If you're busy it's not that important. Sorry to bother you. Good bye."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and stomped into the bathroom to start her bath. When she did that she went to her phone and dialed a number. "Err! This minor editing Job for the newspaper never ends!"  
  
Joey remembered she needed to get her mail. She opened her door and walked across the hall to open her mail box. Joey sifted through the mail. "Bill, Bill, Junk, Junk, Big Junk. What? No not you Jerry, my mail."  
  
Joey came across a fat envelope with Josephine Potter printed on the front. The return address was to MTV productions in New York. Joey had a big smile on her face and ripped open the mail. She read it to herself: "To Miss Josephine Potter. Congratulations! You have been chosen from thousands of entries for a spot on this years MTV Real World Seattle." (Don't know why it's Seattle I just like the rain. More romantic too.)  
  
Joey dropped the phone and raised her hands high. She danced around saying I'm in! around her floor and her apartment. Once she calmed down she picked up the phone and took in the package to read the rest of it.  
  
Audrey Liddell Sat back down in her rainbow colored lawn chair and laid her head back on her towel. She stretched out her body that was covered in tanning oil and looked at the pool from her big round sun glasses. Audrey lived by herself and loved every minute of it. She could not get enough of the California sun. She noticed water fall on her painted feet. Audrey stared at the pool, got up, and walked to the edge where she put her hands on the end and laid her head on it. A little boy with small floaters on turned to face her and swam to the edge where she was. Audrey put her sun glasses on top of her head and smiled awkwardly at the boy.  
  
"Hey Jeff?"  
  
"Yes Audrey?" Said the boy who was kicking in the water.  
  
"What did I tell you about splashing?"  
  
"Don't splash water by Audrey at any time. Even if she is sleeping."  
  
Audrey patted the wet boy on the head. "Very good little bro Jeff. Go play." Audrey smiled.  
  
"Why don't you come in?"  
  
"You know I don't swim Jeff. I tan."  
  
"I don't get why; you're still really white except for your big red nose!"  
  
Audrey opened her mouth. She turned around and started to walk away. "Err! Why do mothers always insist on taking little brat brothers for a vacation?"  
  
"Hey Audrey!"  
  
Audrey snapped around. "What!?"  
  
Jeff made the biggest splash and most of it landed on Audrey making her soaked.  
  
"Now you're white AND wet!" Jeff started laughing.  
  
"You are so lucky I'm leaving for that real world Seattle show next week because otherwise I would so kill you right now!"  
  
She walked inside to get a towel.  
  
Pacey Witter was in the kitchen cleaning up for the day's end of work. He unbuttoned his white chef coat and hung it on the rack. Pacey removed his cap and hair net then wiped the sweat from his forehead. Pacey took a deep yawn and sat at the bar counter. He had on a red t- shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
"I would like something Bella." He called to the bar tender.  
  
"Pacey, Pacey, Pacey. When will you leave me alone?" Bella said while wiping down the counter.  
  
"Well I will leave you alone if your answer to the next question is a simple three letter word we all like ta call yes."  
  
"What's your question then?"  
  
Pacey leaned in. "Would ya go out to dinner with me on Friday?"  
  
Right before she answered Will Krudski ran in and to Pacey with a package.  
  
"Pacey! Ya have mail from MTV! Open it now hurry!" Will was almost bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Okay, Will, give me the package and sit down before ya hurt yourself."  
  
Pacey held the package in his hands and his smile beamed. His hands shook a little and his nerves were in a jumble. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Slowly, Pacey opened the package and read the letter. Pacey stood up, grabbed his coat and ran outside. He started walking down the street. Will finally caught up to Pacey after a minute.  
  
"Hey pace, why ya walkin' so fast?"  
  
"I have ta go make some phone calls."  
  
Will Grabbed Pacey's arm and he turned around. "Pace, I gotta tell ya something. I have a date with Bella on Saturday." Will leaned his head down.  
  
Pacey smiled and started to walk. He talked to Will as he walked away. "Hey it's cool. She doesn't like me anyway! I havta run ta make the early train. Bye!" Pacey ran away down the block.  
  
(If you have ever been down town in Chicago, you know how crazy the driving is over there so it's better to take a train.)  
  
Jack McPhee walked into his Barn and strapped up his horse. It was a long hard ride around the hills. His horse looked pooped as did he. Jack took off all his riding gear and washed his hands off. A woman walked up to Jack smiling and holding a package.  
  
"How was your ride Jack?" Ask the woman with a Texas accent.  
  
"It was great Sandy. Thanks for letting me use the horse."  
  
"Any time. O, a letter came for you in the mall." She gave him the letter. "Y'all hurry up now. I have a stew cooking for supper."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Jack said. When the lady was gone he ripped open the mail and read it. "To Jack McPhee, Congratulations! Yes I'm in! Let's see. Please report blah, blah, blah, crap, crap, crap. O here we go! Please take this plane ticket check to your airport and turn it in for a ticket to Seattle on Monday June 14th 2004. When you arrive in Seattle please go to destination point, as listed below, where you will meet your travel companion and be escorted to the house."  
  
Jack stopped reading and started to pump his shoulders and move his feet as a bad attempt at dancing. When he was done he walked inside.  
  
Dawson Leery walked down his drive way to his mailbox. He opened it and noticed only one piece of mail. Dawson started to open the package when Andie McPhee walked down the street.  
  
"Why Dawson Leery is that you? What is with this make over? You look great!"  
  
Dawson blushed a little. "Thank you Andie. I'm not so sure about the hair but I bought a whole new wardrobe."  
  
Dawson Leery had on a dark sky blue button up shirt, black pants that fit perfectly, black dress shoes and a sleek black sports coat. His hair was cut short and spiked up with super hold gel.  
  
"No the hair looks great Dawson." She looked at his mail. "What is that?"  
  
Dawson was staring at Andie then looked at his mail. "O! I don't know." Dawson opened the envelope and read it. He got very excited. "I got in! Andie I'm going to Seattle next Monday for Real World!" Dawson picked up Andie and spun her around. He placed her back down and looked at her. She was barely smiling.  
  
"What's wrong Andie?"  
  
"Nothing Dawson. I'm glad for you, really I am. I just won't see you for five months that's all."  
  
Dawson placed his hand on her face. "It'll be okay Andie. You can come and visit me over there too. I expect you to."  
  
"Okay. I hope you have a great time. I'll miss you."  
  
Dawson smiled and ran into the house. Andie watched him go in then she walked away. Dawson called her name.  
  
"Andie! Wait a second!"  
  
Andie turned around. Dawson ran to her and grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her hard and let her go.  
  
"I'm going to miss you. Bye." Dawson smiled, kissed her again and ran to the house.  
  
Joey put her hand bag in the top part holder of the plane then took her seat. She had to take a flight that went from New York to Chicago then to Seattle because her ticket wasn't for a one stop flight to Seattle. Joey looked around O'Hare airport and it was pretty clean for a big airport. (Actual airport. Major one in Illinois.) Joey watched the rest of the passengers walk in. She heard someone's voice and she jumped.  
  
"This airport takes so long ta let me on the plane." The man said to a flight attendant.  
  
Joey raised herself up so she could see the door. The man walked in and Joey's eyes opened wide. Her jaw dropped. She stared at the man for the short time he was getting in. When Joey saw the guy looking her way she quickly hid under the back of the seat in front of her. She sat back and could not blink. She felt a rush of old feelings flowing into her. She felt nervous and relaxed at the same time. Her hands became all sweaty and her heart was pounding hard. She could feel a smile come across her face.  
  
Was that Pacey Witter? No it couldn't be. Why is he going to Seattle? I can't believe he still lives in Chicago. He still looks good. Stop it Joey! You have a boyfriend who loves you. Why do I feel like I did when we knew each other? He has a good build. Stop it!  
  
Jack got off of his plane and walked around the airport. He noticed all of the people. One person stood out. He was kind of tall and was a great dresser. He had spikey blonde hair and looked great in Jeans. (Who could that be?) Jack blinked his eyes and the good looking guy disappeared. Jack shrugged it off and walked outside.  
  
Audrey had on her favorite pair of sun glasses and waited by the bus stop. She had to meet her travel buddy there. She started to get bored so she turned on her CD player and sang to the song crush by Mandy Moore.  
  
"You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say."  
  
Audrey got really high pitched and danced around.  
  
"Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you!"  
  
(I don't like Dawson guy at all and I felt bad so I made him have a better personality and now he looks good in pants.)  
  
Why was Joey so freaked out by seeing Pacey and who was that guy that Jack was checking out? Looks like we have a secret past and a gay guy in the show. What will happen when they all meet? Read the next chapter that is coming soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really need some feedback. Thanks. 


	3. Meet, greet, and get drunk

Author's note:) Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot. I'm stopping the Chicago accent because once I re read it I got mad at that. Plus, it makes Chicago people sound dumb but we only talk like that with our friends and stuff. Otherwise we talk very proper, well I do anyway. I made Audrey a little ditsy. It adds flavor, plus, it's fun to write. Remember, ALL details I put in have meaning. (Hint, hint)  
  
Disclaimer:) I don't own anything except for Dan and Scuttinburgville, Minnesota.  
  
Let's recap. So far, you learned about where everyone is from. All of them have gotten their letters and are on their way to meet their travel buddies. What will happen when they all meet?  
  
Joey Potter walked down the street in Seattle. What a gorgeous day it was. The streets were dark because of the old layer of rain on them. Every building was different from the next one. Joey had on a pair of kaki capris on with a pair of sandals and a white shirt. She slowly walked up the small hill and looked up. A tall, tan and cute man was standing at the corner with bags. Joey smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Are you here for Real World?" Joey asked with a sweet smile.  
  
The man put down his bag and extended his hand. "Yeah, I'm Jack."  
  
"Hi Jack, I'm Joey Potter. It's nice to meet you." Joey said shaking Jack's hand.  
  
Jack smiled and picked up his bags. "I think were supposed to walk this way."  
  
Joey and Jack walked about fifty feet when Jack noticed Joey looking at him. "What are looking at?" Jack asked.  
  
Joey batted her eyes a few times and looked away blushing. "Sorry, you're just different from many guys I've seen."  
  
"Different good or different bad?"  
  
"Definitely good. Most guys I see now have frosted hair and spend too much time in the bathroom. Not a lot of guys have a natural cuteness to them. O my! Did I say that out loud?" Joey turned bright red.  
  
Jack laughed. "Well thanks Joey. There's no need to be embarrassed because I think you're cute too. I love your hair. I must tell you before my charms over take you anymore, I'm gay."  
  
"So you like boys."  
  
"Yup, All kinds. I get the whole frosted blonde thing."  
  
"Damn. I knew you were too cool to be straight. And to think, I was thinking of a one night stand with you because I'm single again."  
  
"Hey, if I happen to turn straight you'll be the first to find out."  
  
"I better be." Joey and Jack laughed as they reached the house.  
  
Audrey was singing loudly to her CD player when Pacey walked up.  
  
"That is a great song. It's Crush by Mandy Moore right?" Pacey said extending his arm to Audrey.  
  
Audrey shook Pacey's hand and stared at him. "Uh yeah, I'm Audrey. I'm sorry but are you gay?"  
  
"Well that was blunt. No I'm not Audrey. I have a friend back in Chicago and she's obsessed with Mandy Moore. Whenever I tried to get a date with her she always had her blasting on the radio."  
  
"I like a man who knows his music. A guy, who knows music, is cute and remembers my name. I think I developed a crush."  
  
"I can cook too."  
  
"O! I'm in love!" Audrey laughed.  
  
Dawson walked up behind the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting."  
  
Audrey and Pacey looked at Dawson. "O no! I'm Audrey and this is... what's your name again?" Audrey asked Pacey.  
  
"Hi my names Pacey Witter." He said shaking Dawson hand.  
  
"Dawson Leery. Nice to meet you Pacey and Audrey." Dawson said smiling.  
  
"Well, we're supposed to go into this building in front of us so let's go!" Audrey said leading the way.  
  
Pacey and Dawson looked at each other then followed the bubbly blonde.  
  
Joey and Jack opened the door and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whatever situation I'm in and you're around, please make sure I don't get too much alcohol in my system because I do some dumbass things."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Thank you. Let's go meet the others now."  
  
Joey opened the door and looked inside. It was the coolest apartment she ever saw. The color was fantastic and everything was so modern. A blonde girl came running towards them.  
  
"Hey Guys! I'm Audrey. What's you guys's names?" Audrey asked.  
  
"I'm Joey and this is Jack." Joey said walking in and looking around.  
  
"That's cool. I've never heard of a girl with a guy's name. The rest of us are in the kitchen." Audrey skipped away.  
  
Jack went into the kitchen first and greeted everyone. Joey put on a smile and walked into the room. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
Of all the places, of all the shows, he had to pick here. Of all the people to pick, they had to pick Pacey Witter. It took Joey years to finally get her dating again after what Pacey did to her! Now she has to spend five months with him under the same roof. To top it all off, Pacey still looked as good as he did the day he left. Joey was grown up now. She could handle it.  
  
Joey smiled at Pacey who was staring back at her. "Hello Pacey. It's been a while."  
  
Pacey kept staring at Joey. "Yes it has. Hello Jo." Pacey briefly smiled.  
  
Pacey could not believe his eyes. The one girl who stole his heart then broke it into a million pieces was standing right in front of him again. Seven years later and she was still so beautiful. Pacey felt like he was seventeen again and seeing Joey Potter for the first time. Pacey couldn't help but be amazed by how incredibly sexy someone can always remain. Pacey shook his head of that thought. He tried to think of the last time he saw Joey Potter. It was two days after they broke up and Pacey was going back to Chicago. Pacey walked by Joey's house to say good bye when he saw them. Joey and Zach sitting by the deck all cuddled up and cozy. Pacey never felt so hurt in his life. It took him a while for his wounds to heal. Actually, Pacey wasn't sure if they fully ever healed.  
  
Joey and Pacey kept staring at each other when a man with a head set walked in.  
  
"Uh hello, yeah, hey everyone I'm Dan and I'm running the stuff today so I need your help. Okay, first off I have to tell you that we have three bedrooms, one for the girls, one for two boys and one is for the last guy." Dan said quickly.  
  
"Hey! The walls don't touch the ceiling. That's weird." Pacey said looking up.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and who might you be?"  
  
Pacey looked at him and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Pacey Witter." Dan looked at Pacey's hand and Pacey brought it back down. "Okay then."  
  
"Yeah Pacey is it? Okay well Pacey, when I'm talking you need to listen because today we need to get the intros shot and the rooms assigned before five so you think you could be quiet? Thanks." Dan looked away. "Anyway, I want you guys to pick rooms and..." Dan read his list. "Shit! The show fucked up! We have only one girl."  
  
Joey walked up to Dan. "Actually you have two. My names Joey Potter."  
  
Dan looked at Joey. "O, okay then." He walked away. "Now everyone, go into your bedrooms and put your crap away and I'll come get you when it's your turn to be filmed okay? Bye bye now." Dan walked away.  
  
When Dan left everyone rolled their eyes. "What an ass!" Joey said.  
  
"Seriously. Like that guy has a major anal blockage if you ask me." Audrey added.  
  
"Yeah. Well, boys I want the single if that's okay." Pacey said.  
  
"Fine with me." Dawson said.  
  
Jack had a strange look on his face. "O yeah, it's fine."  
  
"Okay then, single room it is then. Ladies, I'll see you later." Pacey said smirking and walking away.  
  
"I hope so. Mmm...mmm...mmm!" Audrey said watching Pacey walk away.  
  
Joey walked into the room and picked the bed closest to the wall. Audrey came in when Joey was unpacking.  
  
"Hey Joey what's up?" asked the bubbly blonde.  
  
Joey looked up then sat on her bed. "Not much. You?"  
  
"No not really. So where'd you come from?"  
  
"Well, I flew from New York but I'm originally from Capeside Mass. What about you?"  
  
"I'm a born and raised Los Angeler."  
  
"I always wanted to go there."  
  
"You're not missing much. So what do you think about the guys?"  
  
"O um... they seem nice. Jack is really sweet."  
  
"I'm sure he is. Dawson was cute though."  
  
"I guess... blonde guys aren't my type."  
  
"I don't really care about the hair. That Pastey guy is pretty hot!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know Pastey. The one with brown hair and dreamy blue eyes."  
  
"O you mean Pacey."  
  
"O, oops! Yeah him. What do you think?"  
  
"I think he's...okay."  
  
"I noticed you guys staring at each other. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I met him a long time ago."  
  
"Did you like date him?"  
  
Joey hung up an outfit. "You could say that."  
  
"Was he a good kisser?"  
  
Joey turned around and gave Audrey a weird look. "What did you ask?"  
  
"I asked if he was a good kisser. O come on Joey, I'd like to know what he's like incase I can snag him."  
  
"He... he was a great kisser."  
  
Audrey opened her mouth again when Dan walked into the room.  
  
"Hi girls. Joey, we're ready for you now." Dan left.  
  
Joey shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door after Dan.  
  
"Okay Joey, we need you to say your name, age, dating status, where you came from and some dumb ass fact about yourself the show MUST have." Dan said before calling action.  
  
"Hey, my name is Josephine Potter, but everyone calls me Joey. I'm 24 and single as of two days ago. I was born in a small Coastal town called Capeside, Massachusetts. I moved to New York a few years ago and I've been there since. I'm kind of nervous right now because this is the first time I've ever been in a house with five people." Joey smiled at the camera.  
  
"Okay you're done. Can you get Jack and tell him it's his turn." That question was more like a command then a request.  
  
Joey nodded and walked out of the room. Joey walked into the room next to hers. Dawson and Jack were unpacking while Pacey was going through Jack's CD pile.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Joey said. All three looked up. "They want you to do your intro speech now Jack."  
  
Jack quickly got up and left the room. Dawson decided he wanted something to drink so he left too. Joey and Pacey were the only ones left in the room. Joey sat on Jack's bed next to Pacey. Pacey quickly glanced at Joey then sifted through the CDs on last time.  
  
"Hey Jo, do you remember this CD?" Pacey said handing her a CD.  
  
Joey looked at the cover. It was a Whitney Houston CD. "Of course I remember this CD. It's Whitney Houston's greatest hits. You bought a copy for your brother that Christmas when you..." Joey got quiet.  
  
Pacey slowly took the CD from Joey and looked at it. "When I told you I loved you for the first time. I remember that year. Joey, I'm sorry about what happened between us." Pacey said looking at her.  
  
Joey smiled slightly and fought so hard to keep back the tears. "Let's not bring up old things. It happened years ago and I try to remember all of the good times I had with you. Why don't we start over?"  
  
"What do you mean start over?" Pacey asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's a new day. If we have to live in the same house we need to be friends. I don't want to forget our past, but we don't have to dwell on it. I want to be your friend Pace." Joey said sticking out her hand.  
  
"Okay, friends it is again." Pacey said shaking it. For some strange reason, a feeling of sadness washed over him. "So when did you last talk to Zach?"  
  
"Umm. Actually two days ago. We broke up." Joey said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"So you guys have been dating all this time?" Pacey asked feeling even worse.  
  
"No, we started dating about seven months ago but we're done now."  
  
Pacey smiled and nodded then left the room.  
  
Joey walked outside on the patio where everyone was at. They all were sitting on the lounge chairs and were drinking wine coolers and beer. She sat down next to Jack. A minute later Pacey came out. Once everyone was cozy, an already tipsy Audrey starting asking questions.  
  
"Where did you come from Dawson?" Audrey asked.  
  
Joey just finished her second wine cooler. "Yeah, where'd you come from?"  
  
Dawson sat up more. "Well, I came from this small Canadian bordered town called Scuttinburgville, Minnesota."  
  
"Really? That sucks. What a freaky name for a town." Audrey said hiccupping.  
  
"I think that's cool. I came from a small town too. It was kind of boring." Joey said grabbing another cooler.  
  
"I was adopted. I know it doesn't go with the story but I thought I'd share." Jack said.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah! Enough with the get to know you crap, I want to know about you and Pastey." Audrey said.  
  
"It's Pacey." Pacey said with a little attitude.  
  
"O! Excuse me Mr. Auto correct! Tell us the story Joey." Audrey replied.  
  
Joey took a deep breathe and took a chug of her cooler. She swallowed hard. "Pacey and I met junior year of high school. He moved to Capeside because he was trouble in Chicago and was sent to live with his brother Doug." Joey was having trouble telling the story.  
  
"Joey charmed me for two months before I had the nerve to ask her on a date." Pacey said. He winked at Joey and she relaxed.  
  
"Joey had a friend, Zach, who was also her ex so she was afraid that she would lose him if she dated me. Lucky for me, Joey decided to take that chance. We were inseparable all summer." Pacey took a drink of his beer.  
  
Joey cleared her throat. "It was all good until that Christmas. Christmas morning Pace and I had this huge fight about how I thought Pacey didn't care anymore and he thought I was over reacting and whatever. All day we didn't talk. I was so miserable. I cried most of the day in my room and felt yucky. Later that night Pacey came to my house around seven and I refused to see him. He kept calling my name outside and my sister, Bessie, pulled me out of my room and outside because she was sick of hearing my name. Pacey told me he loved me for the first time that night." Joey smiled at Pacey.  
  
Pacey spoke again. "We were together all year and the next too. That year of college was hard because she was going to Columbia in New York, and I was going to NYU. I moved back to Chicago that summer."  
  
Dawson took in all of the empty containers and came back out. Audrey was completely drunk and the rest were all tipsy except for Jack.  
  
"Wow, that's a great story. I have one more question though." Audrey said.  
  
"Shoot." Joey said.  
  
"Why did you two break up?"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey then back to Audrey. "You'll have to ask Pacey. He's the one who ended things."  
  
Both girls and Jack looked at Pacey. Pacey tightened his lips. "Um... wow! Look at the time! We should go to bed now so we'll be fresh for tomorrow." Pacey said looking at his watch.  
  
"I agree! Let's go Audrey." Jack said springing up.  
  
"Awe!!! One more drink." Audrey whined.  
  
"You're drunk. If you put anymore in your body you might pee wine." Jack walked Audrey to her room.  
  
Joey started to walk in when she noticed Pacey wasn't coming.  
  
"You coming Pace?" Joey asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, in a minute." Pacey said.  
  
Joey nodded and walked in. when all of them were in their rooms Pacey sneaked back in. Instead of going to his room, Pacey went into the confessional. He sat on the huge chair in front of the camera.  
  
"Hey guys, now so you know who I am I'm Pacey. Tonight was... interesting. Let me tell you, that Audrey girl can drink. She gets a bad attitude when that happens. I have a feeling it will happen often. I met all of the other people and they all seem nice. Okay so first of all I found out Joey Potter is one of the people who have to live here. We have a history together. It took me years to get over her and Bam! Here she is! When I saw her all of these feelings I haven't felt in years came back. It was cool until drunken ass Audrey wanted to know about us. I thought I was going to die! These next few months are going to be hell. The hardest part is being Joey's friend again. I hope I can. Most of all, I hope these feelings go away soon because I don't want them again. Well, I'm half drunk so I'm gonna go to bed now before I pass out here." 


	4. The Power of Music

Author's note: Okay, I have a lot of songs in this chapter so bare with me! I love music. This chapter will be Joey and Pacey only pretty much. I hope everyone has been paying attention to the little details I put in. a major thing is going to happen between two characters in a few chapters. (Not Pacey and Joey but stuff happens with them too.) Thank you everyone for the reviews! They really mean the world to me. Please keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dan, Scuttinburgville, and The girl I hate to love by Water front.  
  
Review: Last chapter the new group met and got drunk. Pacey and Joey told their story of their past. Pacey refused to explain why they broke up. We also found out that Jack was adopted. This chapter, we are a month and one week into the series and life so far is okay for Joey and Pacey, or so they thought. Jack notices some things and that turns life upside down. Can they handle it?  
  
"Audrey, no! I will not go partying with you tonight! We've been here for five weeks and that's all we've done every night. All I want to do is curl up on the couch and read my book!" Joey said as she put on her red tee.  
  
Audrey was sitting on the floor by the full length mirror putting on her make- up. "We have not gone out every day. Okay, maybe every other day but not everyday. We came on this show to have fun and that's what we're having. Well me at least." Audrey got up and faced Joey while putting away her make up. "Are you sure you don't want to come? All of us are going and you'll be home alone."  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing. I'm positive I don't want to go Audrey. Go, have fun but not too much." Joey said smiling.  
  
Audrey walked to the beads that acted as the bedroom door and pushed them out of the way. She looked back. "Too bad, there are some major cuties at the parties."  
  
"Audrey, I know. There are major cuties everywhere. I get to see them all because they spend the night with you and I'm kicked out of my room. I've spent four nights total in my bed so far."  
  
"What can I say... the boys love me." Audrey smiled and walked out. A minute later Joey came out too.  
  
Everybody was in the kitchen talking when Joey walked in. Dawson and Jack were sitting on stools by the counter and Pacey was drying dishes because it was his night to wash. Audrey was standing in front of him and he looked annoyed.  
  
"What do you think about my outfit Pacey?" Audrey asked twirling.  
  
Joey sat next to Jack on a stool and watched the scene before her.  
  
"It looks nice Audrey." Pacey said drying off a spoon.  
  
"Really? My butt looks good?" Audrey faced her butt towards Pacey.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes and turned around. "It looks fine."  
  
"Why thank you Pacey. I have to go start my car now. Be back in a few." Audrey walked away swaying her butt so much that it looked like it would fall off. When the front door closed behind her everyone laughed.  
  
"Wow, that girl is a card." Dawson said.  
  
"I know. O Pacey how do I look? Why does she have to ask me?" Pacey said as he put away a pan.  
  
"She wants you Pacey. I don't know why because that five o clock shadow has been here for a few days. She doesn't sound like that either." Joey said.  
  
"O okay Miss know it all, first let me say many women find me attractive and secondly, let's see you do a better job at her." Pacey said pointing to where Audrey was standing.  
  
"Okay Rob Schneider. Watch me." Joey got up and stood in front of Pacey.  
  
Joey leaned on one foot and arched in her back so her boobs were extended out. Joey put on a sexy smile and walked towards Pacey shaking her hips. Joey slowly turned around and kept staring at Pacey.  
  
"How do I look Pacey? Do you think I'll get laid tonight?" Joey said.  
  
Pacey's mouth fell open and his eyes were huge. "Y...you look good."  
  
Joey smiled and faced her butt towards Pacey and she smiled at him. "How does my butt look in these Pants?"  
  
Pacey could feel spit forming at the ends of his mouth. He couldn't answer.  
  
Joey smiled sexy at this and stood normal. "Told you I was good."  
  
Pacey nodded then picked up a knife to dry. Jack got up and pulled Joey into the back hallway.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you Jack?" Joey said after he let her go.  
  
"Joey, why didn't you tell me you liked Pacey?" Jack asked.  
  
Joey laughed. "Me like Pacey. Come on Jack, I think you've had too much to drink already."  
  
"I see it when you acted like Audrey for Pacey. You were really into it... like it was actually you."  
  
"Jack, I've acted like her a million times for you and I always looked that way. I'm a good actress."  
  
"You never gave me those eyes like you did Pacey."  
  
"Whatever Jack. You're delusional." Joey walked away back into the kitchen.  
  
Pacey must have wiped that knife a hundred times in a row. He couldn't get his mind off of Joey and the way she looked. It scared him that she could still have this affect on him. Pacey really enjoyed that little show Joey did for him; maybe a little too much. Let's just say some things wanted to come out and join in the festivities. Pacey had his eyes and ears in space. When Jack called his name from behind him he didn't even hear him.  
  
"Pacey...Pacey...PACEY!" Jack screamed the last one.  
  
Pacey heard his name and jumped. The knife he was holding slipped from his grip and slid down his hand causing a huge slit on his hand. The knife hit the floor with blood on it. Pacey moved his foot so it wouldn't get stabbed.  
  
"Shit!" Pacey said.  
  
Both Dawson and Jack were frozen in place. Blood was dripping on the floor. Pacey tired to put pressure on his cut but his finger pressed too hard and a surge of pain ran down his arm. Joey walked in and didn't notice Pacey at first. Joey looked up and she noticed the blood running down Pacey's hand and falling into the small pool already formed.  
  
"O my god! Pacey what happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ah, the knife slipped and sliced my hand." Pacey said trying to act cool.  
  
"Put your hand over the sink and hold it. Jack, go get a small towel!" Joey said as she helped Pacey to the sink.  
  
Jack came back a few seconds later with a towel. Joey grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around Pacey's hand. She held it tight to apply pressure to the wound. All of them watched as Joey held the towel so tight that Pacey winced every few seconds.  
  
"Hold it tight. I'll be right back." Joey said to Pacey.  
  
Joey got the first aid kit and took out gauze and medical tape. Joey opened the antiseptic wash and unwrapped Pacey's hand. The slit was deep but not deep enough for stitches. Joey grabbed Pacey hand and poured a small amount of wash on his hand. Pacey jerked.  
  
"Ow! That hurts Joey!" Pacey said.  
  
"You big baby. It's a little wash." Joey poured a little more then put the bottle down.  
  
"See easy Witter. I have to wrap your hand up now." Joey gently placed the gauze over his cut and wrapped it in medical tape so it stuck tightly. When Joey was done she smiled at Pacey.  
  
"All done." Joey said before kissing Pacey's hand.  
  
Joey and Pacey just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"What happened here?" Audrey said as she walked in.  
  
Pacey and Joey quickly separated and Pacey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dorko over here dropped a knife and it slit his hand. Luckily for him I was here." Joey said proud of herself.  
  
"Yes, thank Josephine the bandage wrapper." Pacey said.  
  
Joey stuck out her tongue and laughed.  
  
"Okay, so we need to go now! Come on Pacey." Audrey said with a smile.  
  
"O, um, actually I was thinking it's better if I stay here. I don't want my hand getting hit by something girlish or drunk. Is that okay Joey?" Pacey said facing Joey.  
  
Joey smiled wide then shook her head. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's fine Pacey as long as you aren't too loud."  
  
"It's settled then. I will stay here with Joey and you guys can go and have fun." Pacey said trying to hide a smile unsuccessfully.  
  
Dawson and Jack said goodbye and walked out to the car. Only Audrey remained. She looked from Joey to Pacey and back to Joey. She gave Joey a dirty look that only Pacey noticed. Audrey gave a sarcastic goodbye then stomped out of the house.  
  
Joey and Pacey looked at each other, and then Joey picked up her book and started to read it. Pacey watched Joey for a moment then took a seat across from Joey. After about two minutes Pacey started to get bored and tapped on the table. Joey looked at Pacey and he stopped.  
  
"So what book are you reading?" Pacey asked Joey.  
  
Joey lifted up the book so he could read the title.  
  
"Skye O'Malley. What's it about?" Pacey asked not really curious, just bored.  
  
"It's about a woman who falls in love with a guy and can't be with him." Joey said not looking up.  
  
Pacey smiled. "It's one of those sex novels isn't it?"  
  
Joey looked up but looked back to her book. "It's a romance."  
  
"No it's not. It's a sex novel like you read in high school!" Pacey said.  
  
Joey slammed her book down hard. "Even after all these years you can still ruin my reading time like in high school. Yes, it's a sex novel! Happy now?" Joey pushed back her stool and walked away.  
  
Pacey watched Joey walk away. He got up and grabbed her book then walked up to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin your reading time Jo. I'm just bored." Pacey said handing her the book.  
  
Joey took the book and looked at Pacey and smiled a small smile. "It's okay Pacey, I was overreacting."  
  
They were smiling at each other and they were inches apart. Both stopped smiling then Pacey backed away.  
  
"Um, well, I'll just let you read and um, I'll go and uh, find something to do." Pacey rushed away.  
  
Joey chuckled then returned to her seat at the counter. About ten minutes later Joey could faintly hear music playing. Joey closed her book and walked towards the music. The closer Joey got, the more she could hear the music. Joey was right near the stereo room. Joey could hear the words clearly.  
  
now that we're here,  
  
it's so far away  
  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
all in the mistakes,  
  
one life contained  
  
they all finally start to go away  
  
now that we're here its so far away  
  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today.  
  
Joey walked into the room and saw Pacey sitting on the couch with his hand on his mouth and nose.  
  
"So far away by Staind. I didn't know you liked this song." Joey said to Pacey.  
  
Pacey jumped when he heard her voice. "Oh yeah, it's a mixed CD though."  
  
Joey smiled and went up to the stereo. She skipped through the songs.  
  
"Okay so you have stutter by Mystikal, bad day by Fuel, best deceptions and brilliant dance by Dashboard confessional, fat lip by sum 41 and Miami by will smith. What's the CD called?" Joey asked sitting down.  
  
"This is my depression CD. I listen to it when I don't feel good." Pacey said with sad eyes.  
  
"How does Miami help you?" Joey asked smiling.  
  
"Hey, it's a song about girls on a beach. How can I not feel good?" Pacey chuckled.  
  
Joey shook her head and picked up Pacey's CD case. Joey flipped through the CD's and stopped at one. Joey Picked it up and looked at Pacey.  
  
"You have a Joey CD?" Joey said holing up the CD.  
  
Pacey turned red. Joey looked back at the CD and stood up. She walked over to the stereo and put it in. the first song started to play. "I wanna; li li lick you from your head to your toes..." what's your fantasy-  
ludacris "O god Pacey! This reminds you of me?" Joey went to song two.  
  
"When you feel it in your body, you found somebody who makes you change  
your ways..." Joey smiled at you got it bad by Usher and smiled at the next song of I'll be by Edwin McCain. Joey skipped through the songs and heard god must have spent a little more time on you by N'sync and the reason by Hobbastank. Joey froze at the next song.  
  
"Oh Joey, I'm not angry anymore  
And if I seem to be confused  
I didn't mean to be with you.  
And when you said I scared you  
Well I guess you scared me too  
But if it's love you're looking for  
Then I can give a little more..."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey with tears in her eyes and sat next to him. "What song is this Pace?"  
  
"It's called Joey by Concrete Blonde. I heard your name and I had to put it on there. I bet you think I'm weird huh?" Pacey said looking down.  
  
Joey sniffed in a tear and grabbed Pacey's hand. "I don't think that at all. It's sweet."  
  
Joey ran to her room and fetched a CD. She handed it to Pacey.  
  
"PW CD. What's this?" Pacey asked.  
  
"It's your CD. I want you to hear it." Joey said grabbing it and putting it in the stereo. The first song came on.  
  
"Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon..." here's to the night- eve 6  
  
Pacey skipped to the next song.  
  
"And when I'm looking in those big blue eyes  
I start flowing down in paradise  
You drive me crazy  
You drive me crazy..."  
  
you drive me crazy- R. Harwood  
  
Pacey listened to the rest of the songs then there was one left. When the music started he couldn't believe his ears. His song was playing.  
  
"When I met you, we didn't get along.  
I fell for you a short time after.  
Still after all this time I love you.  
We called it quits,  
But my heart still feels the same.  
  
You're the girl I hate to love,  
The girl down by the water.  
I hate feeling this way,  
But I want you back."  
  
Pacey sat down on the couch with his mouth open. He tried to talk but nothing came out.  
  
"It's the girl I hate to love by Water Front, your band." Joey said.  
  
Pacey turned his head to face Joey. "How did you get this? We only played it once."  
  
"Well, about one and a half years after we broke up I wanted to see you so I came to Chicago. I found out that you had a band and they were playing that night. I went to the place and I heard you sing. I was told it was the one and only time you would ever sing that song so I got a copy of it. I took the copy home and listened to it that night and every night for a while. I always wanted to believe that song was about me. I knew it wasn't because after you sang I went up to you but you were hugging a girl so I left and knew you moved on." Joey got quiet and sad.  
  
"Hugging a girl? Jo, the only girl I knew there was my sister Gretchen. No other girl. And that song, it was about you." Pacey said looking at Joey.  
  
Joey looked up into his soft blue eyes. "It was Pace?"  
  
"O god yes Jo. I was still madly in love with you. I wrote that song after I got back into Chicago." Pacey smiled.  
  
"I always wished it was. When I went to Chicago I didn't go to just see you, I went to tell you I still loved you. I never fully got over you." Joey said while holding Pacey's hand.  
  
Pacey looked into Joey's eyes and could tell she was telling the truth. He waited so many years for Joey to say something like that. Pacey couldn't fight the feeling anymore. He needed to go for it.  
  
Pacey leaned in towards Joey and kissed her. He could feel sparks flying all over again and the butterflies coming back. He even thought Joey kissed him back. Then, reality set in. What was he doing? He can't just force a kiss on her! Pacey separated them then stood up and faced her.  
  
"Joey I'm sorry about that. I just needed to get that off my chest. I wanted to do that for so long and I just couldn't help myself. Now it's done so I won't try it again." Pacey started to rub his hair. He turned around.  
  
Joey stood up and tapped Pacey on the shoulder. Pacey turned around. Before Pacey could even blink Joey was kissing him! Pacey closed his eyes and just gave in. he wrapped his arms around Joey. Joey enclosed his neck so she could get a better kiss. It felt so right to them. It seemed like heaven on earth, even if it was for a few seconds. Slowly, their lips moved away from each other and Pacey opened his eyes. He watched Joey flutter hers opened. They were still holding onto each other.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you for a long time." Joey whispered.  
  
"So did I." Pacey whispered back.  
  
Joey smiled then moved away. What was she thinking! She can't do THAT again. Joey Potter cannot start to fall for Pacey Witter again. Only bad comes from it! She couldn't fall for the man with the only soul she could see through beautiful blue eyes. This was something that could never happen.  
  
"I...I have to leave." Joey ran off into the confessional.  
  
Joey ran into the confessional and closed the door. She walked around the small room in a circle talking to herself.  
  
"What the fuck was that Joey? You can't fall for Pacey again...you can't! Woo, calm down now. Its fine...just fine. No big deal, it was just a kiss." Joey noticed then that she was talking to herself.  
  
"O great! Now I'm talking to myself. Oops there you go again."  
  
Joey shook her body and sat down in the chair. She talked into the camera.  
  
"I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't know how this happened. One minute, Pacey and I are listening to music and then the next we're kissing. Man! It's all Pacey's fault. If he would have gotten ugly or mean... ugh, who am I kidding, Pacey could never be ugly or mean! He just had to kiss me and then I just HAD to kiss him back again. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm not going to start to fall for Pacey Witter now; especially when my ex boyfriend Zach is coming in tomorrow. They NEVER EVER got along. I'm not afraid that I'm going to start to fall for him, I'm afraid that I AM falling for him!" Joey put her head in her hands and cried till the rest of them came home then she went to bed. 


	5. The living painful memory

Author's note: Hey people! Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything. I'm really glad that you like my story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of homework. I'll be trying to update every week or sooner. If I don't, sorry. I'm out of school in about four weeks. Yay! Please keep reviewing. Even constructive criticism is wanted. As always I don't own a lot of stuff in the story. All the main characters are not mine. Enjoy!  
  
This chapter: Zach, Joey's ex boyfriend, is coming into the house for a few days for a visit. The night before Joey and Pacey kissed. There seems to be some tension in the house. Why was Joey worried that Pacey and Zach would not get along? What will happen when Zach comes to the house? Worse, what will happen when the gang must attend a dance hosted by their work? Read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Audrey fixed her hair with her hand then sat down in front of the camera in the confessional. "O my god, I have the biggest news! Joey's ex boyfriend, Zach, is coming to the house for a three night two and a half day stay. He is a hottie! I don't understand how Joey, of all people, gets all of these cute guys. I mean first she gets Pacey then she gets this Zach guy. So not fair! Anyway, maybe since Zach is coming back, Joey will get back with him and leave sexy Pacey all to myself. I think I could help in that department too." Audrey smiled demonically then walked out of the room.  
  
Joey got up from the couch and stretched out her limbs. She had to sleep there because Audrey decided to bring home another guy for the night. Joey touched her face and it was very clammy. She remembered that she cried last night. What a day that was. She was so happy when she kissed Pacey but after she never felt worse. Joey sighed and felt a tear come up when she walked to the sinks. Joey looked in the mirror. There was black lines flowing down from her eyes and the rest of her makeup was scattered on her face.  
  
Holy Crap! Did I cry that much? Joey thought to herself. Joey picked up her face wash and put some on. She continued to wash her face when she heard foot steps behind her. Joey rinsed and dried off her face then looked into the mirror to see who was behind her. It was Pacey. Joey continued to wipe off her face.  
  
"Morning Pace." Joey said putting down the towel.  
  
Pacey walked up next to Joey at the sink. "Morning Jo. I think we should talk."  
  
"About what Pacey?" Joey said combing her hair for a ponytail.  
  
"O, I don't know. Maybe the confusing situation that we took part in yesterday. You know the one after the music but before the running away you did." Pacey said leaning against the wall.  
  
Joey tied up her hair and looked at Pacey then back to the mirror. "I have no idea what you are talking about Pacey."  
  
"O come on, do I have to spell it out for you? Fine. The kiss Joey! Actually, the kisses. I kissed you then..."  
  
"O yes, the kiss. I remember now. I wouldn't call it a confusing situation though. It was no big deal." Joey combed the hanging part of her hair and almost was out of the clear when Pacey peeped.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey stopped and worded a swear word then turned around. "Yes Pacey."  
  
Pacey walked a little closer but still kept some distance. "How can you say that us kissing is not confusing?"  
  
"Simply, because it's not. So we kissed...big deal. People kiss all the time. We just did it before. Nothing is going to change because of it." Joey quickly turned away and walked down the hall. It killed her inside to say that but it had to be said. Joey wiped away the loose tear and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Dawson was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Good morning Dawson." Joey said getting a glass of orange Juice.  
  
Dawson put down the paper and smiled at Joey. "Good morning Joey. How did you sleep?"  
  
Joey took a seat by Dawson and sighed. "I never slept worse in my life. Dawson, can I tell you something and you promise not to utter a word to anyone?" Joey looked at Dawson.  
  
Dawson opened his eyes a little wider then smiled. "Of course Joey."  
  
Joey studied his face for a second then sat back feeling that she could trust Dawson. "Okay, um...last night, Pacey and I kissed and now that's all I can think about."  
  
"Well, why are you so worried about it?"  
  
"I think Pacey took our little "encounter" as a sign that we might get back together and I don't want that." Joey said flatly.  
  
"Why would Pacey think that a little kiss would mean that?"  
  
"Um...well...I kissed him back. Not only that, we kissed twice. See, Pacey and I were listening to some music and I kind of told him that I wasn't over him. Pacey kissed me and then he got up and was telling me how sorry he was that he did that and he would never try that again."  
  
"How exactly did you two kiss again?"  
  
"I kissed him. But then I left."  
  
"You didn't say anything to him?" Dawson asked.  
  
Joey blushed and shook her head. Dawson looked at her and she kept blushing.  
  
"Joey, you're lying. What did you say to the man?" Dawson asked smirking.  
  
"Okay, okay! I told him that I wanted that for a long time or something like that."  
  
Dawson started laughing and rubbed his freshly molded hair.  
  
Joey gave Dawson a dirty look but was smiling. "Ay! What's so funny?"  
  
"Uh, sorry Joey but you. How could you not expect the poor guy to think you wanted him back?"  
  
"Ehh, ehh, ehh, since when did this become poor Pacey? What happened to me? I'm the one whose ex boyfriend is coming in three hours to stay for a few days in a house with another ex boyfriend of mine who I just kissed and hates the first ex boyfriend with a passion. What am I to do?" Joey put her head on the table.  
  
"I say you count your blessings for the rest of the day."  
  
Joey looked up at Dawson with a "what are you talking about?" expression on her face.  
  
"I hope you remembered about that dumb dance that our work is making us attend. You can't just leave that guy who's coming here by himself." Dawson laughed again.  
  
"O god. This is going to be the worst two days ever. F.Y.I. his name is Zach. Now excuse me while I bang my head against the table." Joey smiled then hit her head against her hand on the table repeatedly.  
  
Joey didn't see Jack all day and didn't see Pacey for three hours. Joey went into the TV room but Pacey was in there. Joey was about to walk out when Audrey stepped behind her and talked loud enough that Pacey turned around.  
  
"Hey Joey. Your Boyfriend is here and he looks great. I didn't know Zach was so handsome!" Audrey smirked when Pacey stood up. She skipped away into the kitchen.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Zach was coming before I kissed you? It would have helped." Pacey gave Joey a cold look then walked into his bedroom. Joey sighed then walked into the kitchen to greet Zach.  
  
"Hey Joey! You look good!" Zach said giving her a big hug.  
  
Zach was a nice guy. Joey first met him when they were three years old and they have been friends since. Lately, however, Joey had kept little or no contact with him. Zach was about Joey's height, maybe an inch or two shorter. Zach was pretty bony but had broad shoulders. His hair was the color of a sunflower as of now. Zach changed since Joey last saw him. He used to have Jet black hair and clear contacts. Now he had blonde hair and his eyes were now a shade of green, much different from his old golden eyes. Zach always dressed like a rich boy. That was probably the one thing Joey really disliked about him. When he stood next to Dawson the two looked like twins.  
  
"Hey Zach. How was your flight?" Joey asked after a minute.  
  
"O it was tiring. I'm ready to hit the sack now. Where should I put these?" Zach asked pointing to his suit cases.  
  
"You should put those in my room." Joey said not realizing who walked into the room.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Pacey Witter. Where have you been all these years?" Zach asked Pacey who just walked in time to hear the last comment.  
  
"I've been in Chicago. I finished culinary arts school there and been there ever since." Pacey said coldly.  
  
"Well someone's a crab today. Can you actually live off of a cooking Job?" Zach innocently asked.  
  
"Actually I'm well off. I work at Harry Carry's downtown." Pacey said mater of factly.  
  
"Well good for you. It's about time you did something worth while." Zach grinned and walked into Joey's bedroom.  
  
Pacey looked like he was going to hit Zach so everyone left. Joey stood in front of Pacey.  
  
"Pacey, ignore him. He was just seeing if he could still get to you." Joey said grabbing his hands but he pulled away.  
  
"How can I ignore that Jackass? That is all he will do this whole time! He still thinks I'm that slack off kid in high school but I'm not. I've changed." Pacey said staring at her.  
  
Joey walked up to Pacey. "Exactly Pacey, you're not that guy anymore so forget about him. I'll talk to him too."  
  
"Joey it won't stop. He's going to parade you around in front of me just like he did before we started dating. He's going to hold you, flirt with you, and the worse part is that you gave him an open invitation to do just that Joey."  
  
"How did I do that Pacey?"  
  
"You're letting him sleep in your room, probably in your bed. Why do you have to torture me so much?"  
  
"I am not torturing you Pacey. Where do you expect him to sleep, on the couch?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I won't let my guest do that. I'll sleep in Jack's bed but you need to realize that you don't own me, neither does Zach."  
  
"I know I don't own you but Joey I...I love you. I never stopped loving you and I love you even more now. I want you so bad and it hurts that you won't let yourself feel the same way about me."  
  
"I don't need to hear this now."  
  
"Yes you do. Maybe when you finally understand then maybe you will let your heart want what it wants."  
  
"Pacey, I don't love you. This conversation is done." Joey ran out of the kitchen and into a changing room that locked and had no cameras in it.  
  
The next day, Pacey woke up around 1:30. Everyone was up and about the house by then. Jack had gone to the store, Dawson was cleaning the kitchen, Audrey was watching Dawson and Joey plus Zach were on the couch watching a movie because it was raining and they didn't want to go anywhere. Pacey walked out of his bedroom still tired. He let out a quick yawn and looked around. Pacey didn't see anyone except for Joey and Zach cuddling on the couch. Another bad day for Pacey Witter. Pacey walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning Pacey." Dawson said getting up from the floor with a sponge and cleaning spray in his Latex gloved hands.  
  
"What so great about it? It's raining and other things." Pacey said opening the refrigerator door.  
  
"Well someone's a grumpy boy this afternoon. I guess you didn't get any, plus, I don't even get a hello. What, cat's got your tongue?" Audrey said from her place at the counter.  
  
Pacey looked up and smiled. He grabbed a Cherry Coke and put it on the counter then closed the fridge.  
  
"Ah yes, Audrey Liddell. I was waiting for that rather large mouth to open and say some sex related comment. Now tell me, are you always this whorish or do I just bring it out in you?" Pacey then took a drink of his pop.  
  
Audrey gave Pacey a death look and walked away. Pacey sat down where she was. Dawson put down his cleaning supplies and looked at Pacey.  
  
"That was a little harsh don't you think Pacey?" Dawson said.  
  
"On the contrary Dawson. That was not harsh at all. She needed to hear the truth. Don't chastise me because I had the balls to tell her so." At that moment, Joey and Zach walked into the kitchen laughing but Joey stopped as soon as she saw Pacey.  
  
"Hi Pacey. Still drinking the same drink I see. Don't you ever get tired of that pop?" Zach asked sitting down.  
  
"Nope, never. I think I'll be going now." Pacey got up from his seat and grabbed two packs of strawberry pop rocks and headed towards the backdoor.  
  
"Pace, it's raining outside. You'll get soaked." Joey said and Pacey turned around.  
  
"I won't melt Joey. I'm not the wicked one here." Pacey said looking from Joey to Zach and back to Joey again. Pacey rolled his eyes then walked outside.  
  
"Something is wrong with Pacey today." Joey said sitting down.  
  
"He's just cranky. I'm sure there's a lot on his mind." Dawson said staring at Joey.  
  
"That's Pacey for you. He's always cranky. He was like that even in high school. I guess Pacey is still the lazy cranky bum he always was." Zach said with a smirk.  
  
"How dare you say that Zach. You never knew what Pacey was really like. Sure, he didn't have the best grades but he was never lazy. Especially now. Pacey had worked so hard to be the great man he is today and you have no right to call him a bum." Joey snapped at Zach.  
  
Zach sat back in his chair. He was surprised by what Joey said. "Wow Joey, I didn't know he meant so much to you. I'm sorry. Do you have a thing for him again?"  
  
"No Zach. I only acted like that because ever since you've been here all you've done was put down Pacey. I just don't like people misjudging others." Joey put her head on the table.  
  
Dawson put away the cleaning supplies and looked at the clock. It was 2:15. "Okay, so we have exactly four hours until we have to leave for that dinner dance thing and three until I have to get ready. Do you guys want to watch a movie?"  
  
Zach nodded and both looked at Joey. Joey gave a little ehh and walked over to the couch.  
  
6:14 that night.  
  
Dawson, Jack, Pacey and Zach were in the front hallway ready to go. Dawson walked around and called out to the girls.  
  
"Joey! Audrey! We need to go NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Can't a girl go pee?" Audrey said slipping on her shoes. Audrey had on a clingy black dress with an extremely low neckline. She wore 12 gold bracelets and huge gold hoop earrings. Audrey also wore black and gold high heels.  
  
Dawson stomped his foot. "Joey what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I had to find my shoes." Joey said running down the hallway. Joey had on a plain baby blue spaghetti strapped dress that stopped a few high inches above the knee. She wore a simple gold chain and matching bracelet. Her shoes were also baby blue.  
  
Dawson, Zach and Jack walked out. "May I say you ladies look quiet lovely tonight. I'm sorry about earlier Audrey. I was just upset about something." Pacey said smiling at the girls.  
  
"No biggie Pacey. I didn't think a lot of it. You look tasty yourself." Audrey said walking out the door.  
  
The gang arrived at the place a little late so everyone was already eating dinner. The room they were in was magnificent. The walls were made of beautiful airbrushed glass and the floor was a soft plush rug except for the dance floor that was made of light brown wood and shined so much you could see yourself.  
  
The round table they were sitting at only sat six so only them could fit. Joey sat facing the dance floor, Zach sat closely to her right, Jack sat to her left, Dawson sat next to Jack and Pacey and Audrey sat in between Zach and Pacey.  
  
The dinner was very beautiful but was not the best tasting. First came a crisp green salad with thick clear dressing. Next came the main course that consisted of thin richly cooked pieces of meat, plump mashed potatoes swimming in light gravy, steamed vegetables still hot, perfectly spongy stuffing balls and hot crispy buns with whipped butter. To end the meal, the waiters brought out lime, strawberry, pineapple and vanilla scoops of ice cream in a delicate glass bowl with a black wafer on top. (Did I make you hungry? ()  
  
All through dinner Zach kept wrapping his arm around Joey and Joey kept pushing it off. This infuriated Pacey. Audrey noticed his reaction and grabbed Pacey's hand. This gave Pacey an idea. Pacey smiled at Audrey and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Pacey looked at Joey who was staring at them but looked away. A song started to play and Joey grabbed Zach's hand and walked to the dance floor and started to dance. Audrey dragged Pacey out too. Dawson refused to dance and Jack found a man to flirt with.  
  
Zach held Joey tightly around her waist and squeezed her hand hard. He kept stepping on her feet. Pacey had some distance between himself and Audrey. Audrey stroked his shoulder. Both of them were getting jealous but tried their hardest to hide it. They danced like this for a few songs before Zach left Joey at the beginning of a song to dance with a blonde with big boobs. Joey sat in the corner and looked like she was crying. Pacey tried to get away but Audrey just held on tighter. When the song ended Pacey could not get to Joey faster.  
  
"Jo what's wrong?" Pacey asked.  
  
Joey picked her head up and wiped away her tear. She stopped crying. "Nothing Pacey, I'm fine. Go have some fun." Joey slightly smiled.  
  
Pacey bit his upper lip then a song came on. Instantly their eyes locked. The song "have I told you lately" by Rod Stewart played in the speakers. Joey blushed and Pacey smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"Would you dance with me Josephine?"  
  
Joey nodded and grabbed Pacey's hand. He led her close to the middle and looked at her. Joey put her hand on his shoulder and placed her other hand on Pacey's hand. Pacey watched her hand then held fast to it. He wrapped his other arm about her. They didn't look at each other for a few seconds then Joey cleared her throat and looked into Pacey's eyes.  
  
"Why did you want to dance with me Pacey? There are plenty of prettier girls here." Joey asked staring into his eyes.  
  
"You are the prettiest girl here, anywhere. You look beautiful. Why don't you think so?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and smirked. "Zach. He kept telling me how hot these girls were and then he went to dance with one of them."  
  
Pacey felt some anger inside of him. "What an ass! Joey, you are gorgeous and smart and sweet and...wonderful. You need to believe me."  
  
Joey let go of Pacey's hand and rested it on his other shoulder. Pacey moved the free hand around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"Thank you Pacey. You're wonderful yourself." Joey felt their cheeks rub and she could feel her stomach flip. She placed her cheek next to Pacey's again and closed her eyes. Joey pulled Pacey closer and held on.  
  
"I love you so much Jo." Pacey whispered into her ear.  
  
Joey opened her eyes and moved away from Pacey. Joey walked away out of the room and into a room with a light. Pacey followed her.  
  
"Why did you walk away Joey?" Pacey asked.  
  
Joey turned to face Pacey. "Why do you have to keep telling me that Pacey?"  
  
"What, you want me to lie to you?" Pacey raised his voice a little.  
  
"I don't love you Pacey, why can't you accept it?"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You have to. It's the truth!"  
  
"No it's not Jo. I'm not dumb. I felt the way you held me when we were dancing. I see it when you look at me. I felt it when I kissed you. If it is true then look at me and say you don't."  
  
Joey didn't look up for a few seconds then looked and shook. "I don't love you."  
  
Pacey looked back at Joey. "Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me. If you don't love me it shouldn't matter at all."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and shook her head. Pacey kept nagging her.  
  
"Okay! Fine, I'll kiss you." Joey said a little mad.  
  
Joey walked up to Pacey and looked at him. Joey wouldn't move and took a baby step away. Pacey noticed her moving away and he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started out as closed mouth but slowly their mouths opened and kissed harder. Their lips separated for a second then met again. Joey pulled her self away and looked opened mouthed at Pacey. Joey turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Joey was about four feet away when Zach grabbed her arm. "We need to talk Joey."  
  
Joey nodded. Zach released her arm. Little did they know, Pacey could hear their conversation.  
  
"Joey, Audrey told me everything and I must say I feel the same so there's no need to hide it anymore."  
  
Joey looked strangely at Zach. "What did Audrey tell you?"  
  
"She told me that you still love me and was too afraid to say anything. I love you Joey and I want you."  
  
Pacey didn't want to hear anymore and left the room. "Excuse me." Pacey said as he went passed the two. Joey felt like she wanted to cry. Pacey had felt this bad only once before and he didn't like it.  
  
Joey and Zach continued with their conversation while the rest of the house went home, including Pacey.  
  
The whole ride home was silent for Pacey. He slowly went into the house and walked into his room. He stripped down to his boxers and put on a t- shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed and just held his head in his hands staring at the ground. He must have stayed there for a half an hour. Pacey heard someone open his door and close it behind them. He didn't look up.  
  
"I don't feel like talking now okay guys." Pacey said feeling a tear rundown his nose and hit the floor.  
  
"Pace."  
  
Pacey looked up at the sound of Joey's voice. He put back down his head. "Go away Joey. I don't want to talk to you now."  
  
Joey slowly walked over to Pacey and sat next to him on the bed. Joey didn't have on her dress but she now had on a pair of pj shorts and a white tee.  
  
"Pace I...I need to talk to you."  
  
Pacey didn't say anything but looked at Joey. Joey frowned.  
  
"I know you heard what Zach said and I'm sorry you had to hear that. I was surprised that he told me that he loved me. Zach wants to get back together."  
  
"I kind of guessed that Joey." Pacey said sitting up straight and facing her.  
  
"Pace, Zach was right. I am in love and I had to tell you."  
  
Pacey felt as though his heart was ripped out and stomped on by elephants. It seemed that it didn't even faze Joey.  
  
"Why do you have to beat a dead dog down? Why are you telling me that you're in love with him? Do you enjoy hurting me?" Pacey said.  
  
"I never want to hurt you Pacey. I needed to tell you because you are the wonderful man I love. I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. I've loved you for a long time. When you kissed me tonight I didn't want to stop but I just...did. When we danced I loved holding you close and I loved being in your arms." Joey smiled.  
  
Pacey looked at Joey as though she was joking but when she didn't laugh he smiled back. Pacey leaned forward and kissed Joey. Joey stood on her knees like Pacey and encircled his neck with her arms and pulled him closer. Pacey wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. They kissed for a few seconds then Pacey pulled away.  
  
"Wait, wait." Pacey whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked licking her lips.  
  
"I want you to tell me again. Say that you love me."  
  
"I love you Pacey Witter."  
  
"I wanted that for so long. I love you Josephine."  
  
Pacey and Joey kissed again them Joey spoke with their lips centimeters apart and they were looking in each others eyes. "Don't call me Josephine, Witter."  
  
"Okay Potter." Pacey smiled then kissed her again.  
  
The producers were almost crying because what they saw on the screen was so sweet and loving.  
  
Did I scare anyone with the Zach and love thing? If I did I wanted some suspense. The next chapter will still be about the pair but a different story mixes in. Andie is coming to town! Probably emotional. Please review! 


	6. Changes

Author's note: hey everyone! I know it has been along time since I've updated but I'm out of school finally! I plan on updating more often. I am going to take this story past the five months in the house. The next chapter after this one will be the last for the Seattle house. I don't know how it works on the real show but once all of the people get back home the "real world Seattle" will air. Their reactions to what has been aired will be shown. Thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot. Sam, when the setting goes back to Chicago, I will have a different character have the accent you miss so much, not Pacey. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the real world, the main characters or the song. I don't own a lot of this story sadly.  
  
Summary: Andie is coming to Seattle! All will be fine at first but a key word for this visit is change.  
  
Joey sat at the kitchen table in her pj shorts, cami and fuzzy blue slippers. She slowly lifted her red mug up so the rim touched the top layer of skin in her lower lip. The freshly ground coffee aroma slyly sneaked up her small nose and caused a slight smile to form in the corners of her mouth while her brown eyes inched closer together in satisfaction. With a flick of the wrist, the hot smooth liquid heaven poured down into her willing mouth. In a quick gulp, the liquid traveled down her throat to satisfy the rest of her tired body. Joey set the mug down on the fine wood counter so a drop of coffee made a ring that cooled off once touched by wood. Her hands formed tight fists while her sad looking eyes stared out of the crystal clear glass of the window watching the cold big drops of rain trickle down the rainbow colored sun chair and land in the small pool that formed.  
  
"I'm going now Joey so you'll be alone until Pacey gets back," Jack said slipping on his coat and holding an umbrella.  
  
Jack Smiled sweetly then opened the door. He couldn't wait to be outside. There was something about the rain that made him smile. It did the same to Joey, maybe that's why they get along so well. To most people rain is sadness and makes them want to cry. That isn't the case to Jack. There always seemed to be this hidden magic in rain. The smell, the sound, the feel, all of it could make him want to sit on the porch and smile as the raindrops came crashing down upon him. Jack told Joey to have a good day.  
  
Joey nodded her head but didn't turn to face him. When she heard the door click shut a huge grin danced along Joey's face. It's been a month since Joey and Pacey got back together and still no one knew. She liked it that way. Sure, she would love to tell the whole world that she loves Pacey and he loves her but Joey enjoyed privacy. Besides, Joey did tell the world: she just didn't tell the people in the house. The confessional is the best way to reveal secrets but still keep them too. Joey shifted her eyes to the cuckoo clock in the kitchen. 2:42. any minute now Pacey would walk into the house and ask who was in. it's been a new routine lately. Joey lifted herself from her chair and stretched out her arms. She slid her self down into the living room. Joey closed her eyes and plopped down on the puffy red couch. 2:51. still no Pacey. Joey started to get a little upset that Pacey was late. She started to twist her hair with her fingers when she heard the floor behind her creak. Before Joey could turn around she felt a pair of hands run down her arms.  
  
"Are we alone?" the voice asked.  
  
Joey tried to scowl but she couldn't help smiling. "Yes we are but it doesn't matter because you are late." Joey stood up and watched Pacey move in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Jo but it started to rain and there was traffic."  
  
"Don't lie to me Witter, there is never traffic." Joey couldn't look at his eyes and not smile.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I fell asleep," Pacey got on his knees and put his hands together like he was praying. "But please don't take away my kissing privileges. I need those!"  
  
Joey looked down at Pacey and tried to hide a smile. She was unsuccessful. "No Pacey, it's too late. I won't do it." Joey shook her head and sat back on the couch.  
  
Pacey noticed that Joey couldn't look him in the eyes and that she had a slight smirk forming. He crawled over to the couch and stood on his knees. Pacey reached up and pushed Joey's hair behind her ear. Pacey put his lips right next to her ear. "I have ways of making you surrender." Pacey whispered in her ear then he kissed it.  
  
Joey could feel her body being covered in goose bumps as Pacey made a trail of kisses down her leg. Her body was willing to give up but her brain was in charge and made sure that she got reminded of the sweet satisfaction that Pacey can give her. Once Pacey kissed the back of her ear Joey couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. Now will you please just kiss me!" Joey felt as though she might burst if he didn't kiss her soon.  
  
Pacey smiled wide at his victory then stood up and sat next to Joey. Pacey teased her a little while he looked into her eyes and reached for her hand. He could see Joey pleading with him to kiss her in her eyes. Pacey leaned over and pressed his lips over hers. It amazed him that her lips were always soft. It also amazed him that every time he kissed her it felt like a first kiss. Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They stayed like this for a while until Pacey moved his lips from her lips to her neck. Joey didn't want this feeling to stop but she blurted out something.  
  
"Do you realize that we go at it every time we're alone like rabbits?"  
  
Pacey stopped kissing her neck, sat back and smiled. "No we don't Jo."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Einstein. How can you say what we are doing now is not like rabbits?"  
  
"Easily. That sentence "going at it like rabbits" always refers to sex. You don't want to have sex so then we aren't going at it. We are just at foreplay."  
  
Joey stood up and looked at Pacey. "So you're saying it's my fault that we aren't having sex?"  
  
Pacey rested his back on the couch and looked at Joey. 'I'm not saying it's entirely your fault that we haven't done it yet."  
  
"It's partially my fault then?" Joey raised her voice.  
  
"Yes. You can't not take any blame for it." Pacey had a cool tone for his voice.  
  
"Well then it's your fault too." Joey smiled at her comment.  
  
Pacey clenched his fists and decided to humor her. "Okay then, how is it my fault that we aren't sleeping together?"  
  
Joey's eyes got wide and they shifted. She stumbled out the words. "Because...you don't...you said you don't want to have sex yet."  
  
Pacey stood up only a few inches from Joey. "I never said that!"  
  
Joey's mouth formed an O then she stomped her foot and talked through her teeth. "Yes you did Pacey don't lie! Last week Thursday you stopped us that time and told me we shouldn't do it."  
  
Pacey shook his head and added his hands. "No no no no no no, I said that we shouldn't do it because it wasn't a good time but I NEVER said I didn't want to. I want to have sex with you Joey. It's YOU who is stopping us from doing so. You need to realize that if we don't have sex, it's not because I didn't want to."  
  
"Fine! Maybe I AM the one who's not letting us get to the next level but did it ever occur to you that I might be scared?" Joey walked behind the couch.  
  
Pacey started laughing and watched Joey's reaction. "You can't be serious Joey. What are you scared of? We have had sex before so you can't be afraid of that."  
  
"Don't pretend like you care Pacey. All you want is sex! It doesn't matter who it comes from. If you're so eager to have sex go out and bone some whore or better yet, sleep with Audrey! We all know she wants you." Joey stomped into the kitchen to go to her room.  
  
Pacey jumped over the couch and grabbed Joey's arm. He made her look into his eyes. Pacey talked with a gentle voice but it still had some force in it. "I do care about how you feel Joey and you know I do so you can't stand here and say I don't. I want you and only you so I'm not going to go out and screw some girl or Audrey. Now can you tell me what is so freighting about me?"  
  
Joey scrambled away from Pacey and started to cry. "Why can't you understand Pacey? I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Pacey stepped closer but she backed away. "Okay, then tell me what is scaring you."  
  
"Sex! Just sex in general. The last time we had sex was a few days before you broke up with me in college so we probably changed. It took me three years to sleep with someone else and when I did he dumped me the next day because he didn't like it. I don't have all this experience that you have and I..." Joey started to cry more and fell to the floor and crouched into a ball against the wall.  
  
Pacey got on the floor with Joey and wrapped his arms around her. Joey let go of her legs then wrapped her arms around Pacey and cried on him.  
  
"Joey I would never hurt you like that. I love you so much that even if you were horrible I would love it. Look at me Joey," Joey turned her tear stained face up to face Pacey. "I don't have all this experience you think I do. I'm not going to judge you. I even bet that you're not as bad as you think." Pacey wiped away a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Yes I am Pacey. I was told that I was when he was looking me in the eyes." Joey leaned her head against the wall and felt more tears slide down from her eyes down to her leg.  
  
"I don't believe that Joey. When we had sex before, you were amazing even though you never had sex before me. How could you be bad?" Pacey wiped away the loose tears and smiled.  
  
"Pace, we were both virgins when we started having sex so you had nothing to compare me to."  
  
"I do now and still I must say you were the best I ever had. No girl can compare in any way, sex, beauty, love, brains, anything! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Maybe that ass of a guy doesn't like amazing women. You are the sweetest girl I know, well, when you want to be you are."  
  
"See that's the problem, I'm TOO sweet."  
  
Pacey sat back and held Joey's hand. "Is that what the guy told you? You were too sweet?"  
  
"Yeah and some other stuff." Joey looked at Pacey who was giving her the "spill it" look. "He told me that I wasn't dirty enough." Joey put her head in her hands.  
  
"Now there's an idiot." Pacey said. Joey looked up at him so he continued. "First he left an amazing woman then he left before getting to the dirty stuff. I must say, I had to have sex with you for about...I would say 2 months before we got dirty, and it was dirty."  
  
Joey started to blush then she smacked his arm. "Thanks Pacey. You really made me feel bad and good again today."  
  
"Hey what are boyfriends for if not to make you sad and help you feel better again? So are we okay?"  
  
Joey nodded her head. "Yeah, we're fine."  
  
Pacey pretended like he was wiping off sweat from his fore head. "Good because fighting and making up with you is hard work."  
  
Pacey stood up and helped Joey up. "I suggest that you find some more energy because you're not done."  
  
"Ah Jo, I don't want to do it!" Pacey whined.  
  
"You don't even know what IT is."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to do it."  
  
Joey walked to her room and talked at the same time. "Okay then. I guess we don't need to have a reconciliation make out session."  
  
Pacey's eyes got wide and watched her disappear into her room. He followed her. "You know what? I've decided that I wasn't thinking clearly when I answered so I'd like to acknowledge that I am a total dumbass and would like to change from not doing it to doing whatever your pretty heart and dirty mind wants me too." Pacey disappeared into the dark bedroom after Joey.  
  
The time was 6:34 when the door came flying open. Audrey walked in and took off her brand new white k Swiss shoes with the red stripes. The rain stopped right when she entered the building. Audrey hated the rain. It was dirty and ugly to her. Audrey left on her sweater and scarf.  
  
"Hello!!!!!! Is any one here?" Audrey belted out before taking off her dirty socks before heading for her room.  
  
Joey and Pacey were on Joey's bed kissing when they heard her voice. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. "Shit!" they said together. Pacey got off and scooped the floor for their items of clothes they were missing. Pacey picked up Joey's cami and handed it to her. Joey tried to fix the bed, fix her hair and set up a card game before Audrey came in. Pacey heard Audrey walking down the hallway so he grabbed some cards and sat across from Joey like they were playing a game. Audrey moved the beads to her room and got spooked.  
  
"O! Hey Pacey, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Uh, me and Joey are playing a card game."  
  
Audrey smiled then picked up a shirt. "Why do I have your shirt in my hand then?"  
  
"Uh, because..."  
  
"Strip poker! Joey blurted out.  
  
Both Audrey and Pacey looked at Joey.  
  
"Yeah, we're playing strip poker and obviously I'm kicking his ass."  
  
"Awesome! Can I play?" Audrey sat closely next to Pacey.  
  
"Um, sure Audrey. Can I have my shirt so I can put it back on?"  
  
"I guess but I think you should show off your mouth watering physique." Audrey wiped her hand over Pacey's arm as she let go of the shirt.  
  
The three played for about a half hour. Audrey got lowest most of the time and was upset that the winner got to pick what she took off. All she had off was her socks, her earrings, her bracelets and a necklace. Pacey got lowest twice and both times were to Joey who made him take off his socks. Joey only got the lowest cards once and Pacey won so he made her take off a slipper. Audrey got tired of this so she started to cheat but they didn't know. Audrey won twice and Pacey had the lowest cards both times. She made him take off his shirt and pants so he was sitting with only his blue plaid boxers on.  
  
"Okay, drop your cards and try to beat my three tens." Joey said as she dropped her cards.  
  
"I've got nothin!" Pacey dropped his random cards.  
  
"I won...again!" Audrey dropped down her cards and grinned. She had all four queens and a six.  
  
Joey and Pacey shook their heads in disbelief. "Holy crap Audrey! That never happens." Pacey said amazed.  
  
"Well good for me then. I do believe that you ranked last so you owe me an item of clothing."  
  
Pacey smiled. "Sorry but I don't have anymore to give you."  
  
"Yes you do. I see a pair of blue boxers still on."  
  
Pacey looked at Audrey to Joey then back to Audrey. "There is no way I'm taking off my boxers."  
  
"You have to Pacey, I won fair and square! I want to see it and Joey already has...right? Joey, you didn't go prude on this man and didn't give him none did you?"  
  
Joey turned bright red and looked away.  
  
"It's not a hard question. Did you sleep with him or not?" Audrey gave a stone cold look at her.  
  
"Leave her alone. She..." Pacey tried to stop Audrey.  
  
"We slept together okay! Is that all you wanted to know Audrey? Or do you want to know how good it was and how often we did it too?" Joey interrupted Pacey and wanted to slap Audrey.  
  
"Okay then. So what are you afraid of Pacey? The saying isn't true you know." Audrey sneered in satisfaction of what she did to Joey.  
  
"And what saying is that?"  
  
"The famous one. They say the taller the smaller. It's not true. I know by experience. I'm sure Joey can help with that answer."  
  
Pacey felt as though he might hit Audrey when he heard the door open and heard laughing. "Joey, Pacey, Audrey, where are you guys?" Dawson called with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Saved by the blonde. Get the hell out of here Audrey and tell them we'll be there in a minute."  
  
Pacey and Joey helped each other get dressed before they hugged and went out to the kitchen.  
  
"There you guys are. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Andie McPhee. Andie, this is Audrey, Joey and..." Dawson named them off in the line.  
  
"Pacey! O my god, I didn't think I would see you again." Andie gave Pacey a hug.  
  
"Hey Andie. How've you been?"  
  
"Good, good. How about you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Things got better since the show." Pacey noticed that everyone was watching them. "We know each other."  
  
Everyone sat at the table to talk some more. Andie sat next to Dawson and he wrapped his arm around her. Audrey sat next to the couple on the other side while Joey and Pacey sat next to each other. It was really hard for them to not touch each other.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Dawson asked Andie and Pacey.  
  
"Well honey, Pacey and I were friends a couple of years ago when I lived in Chicago but then I moved to Scuttinburgville and we lost touch."  
  
"It is such a small world." Joey smiled.  
  
"That it is. Did you ever become a chef Pacey?" Andie asked.  
  
"Yes I did. Actually, I'm lead chef at Harry Carey's restaurant downtown in Chicago." Pacey smiled at that comment.  
  
"So are you dating anyone?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure but I'm extremely happy." Pacey smiled at Joey then held her hand under the table.  
  
Audrey yawned and everyone looked at her. "Blah, blah! Who cares about this crap. Did you date him or no Andie?"  
  
"Well, kind of but not really." Andie squirmed a little underneath Dawson.  
  
"How can you kind of date someone?" Dawson asked.  
  
"See, we tried to date for maybe a week but we decided we were better as friends."  
  
"You are one smart girl." Joey said. "I wish I would have known what I do now when I first met Pacey so I wouldn't have had to spend almost three years with this maniac." Joey stuck out her tongue at Pacey.  
  
"You're Joey! Like THE Joey Potter. I always wanted to meet you." Andie got all excited.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Pacey always talked about you."  
  
"Andie, didn't you say you wouldn't tell people about what we talked about?" Pacey urged Andie to stop.  
  
"No, keep going Andie. What did he say about me?"  
  
Andie looked from Pacey to Joey to Pacey then to Joey. "I don't think I should."  
  
"Nonsense! Pacey can't do anything to you. If he tells you anything he'll have to answer to me."  
  
Andie watched as Pacey looked away in defeat. "Okay, Pacey would never stop talking about you. I met him a year after he came back to Chicago and he still loved you. Joey this, Joey that, he was driving me crazy! I remember one time we went to eat then all of a sudden Pacey stood up and said there were too many memories so he left me."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey. "What reminded you of me that day Pace?"  
  
"Um, Tell Her started playing on the sound system."  
  
"It always hurt me to listen to that song too." Joey sweetly smiled.  
  
"What's so significant about that song?" Dawson asked breaking the world the pair shared.  
  
"Joey and I went to a dance our junior year as friends but we liked each other. Only fast songs were playing so the night was fun then a slow song came on. Tell Her by Lone Star started to play. I lead Joey onto the dance floor and through the whole song we just looked into each other's eyes. I asked her to be my girlfriend and we shared our first kiss during that song."  
  
"That is so sweet. Dawson and I have a song too." Andie looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"What song Andie?" Joey looked away from Pacey.  
  
"It's going to sound weird but there is a really sweet story behind it. The song is badaboom by B2K."  
  
"Please tell the story of how that song can be sweet." Audrey blurted out as she picked on her nails.  
  
Andie rolled her eyes then smiled at Dawson. "Dawson and I knew each other for about a year. There was always this sexual tension between us. We went to California for a week and he decided to do karaoke for a hundred bucks. I had this huge crush on him and I knew that girls would be dancing on him so I signed up to dance. Dawson sang this song to me as I shook my ass for him and the crowd. By the end of the dance He grabbed me and kissed me." Andie smiled then leaned over and kissed Dawson.  
  
Audrey looked at her watch and stood up. "We have been talking for four hours too long. Now it's ten and I have to make a call and go to bed. You guys sure do know how to spend a night." Audrey walked away into her room.  
  
"Wow, I've been here only four hours and I already hate Audrey." Andie said as she put away the dishes with Joey.  
  
"Trust me, you're not alone. She throws herself at every guy she sees." Joey was happy that she could talk to a girl with something else on the brain besides men.  
  
"Can you say Whore?"  
  
"I found out she has a boyfriend back home too. I feel bad for the guy."  
  
"I hate cheaters. I think they are the worst people in the world."  
  
"Well said Andie well said." Joey and Andie started to laugh.  
  
"Andie, did Dawson tell you that he shares a room with Jack?" Joey put away the last dish.  
  
"No, I didn't know. Where is Jack anyway? I really wanted to meet him."  
  
"Jack should be back later tonight. I know that you guys want to be alone so tell Dawson to tell Jack that he can sleep in my room."  
  
"Thanks Joey. I haven't seen Dawson in a long time and I really missed him."  
  
"No problem. Jack can sleep in my room tomorrow too." Joey smiled.  
  
Pacey popped out of no where and plopped down on the counter. "Did I just hear Josephine say that Jack is going to spend the night with her? I always thought there was an attraction there. Now tell me, do you ignore the fact that he likes men?"  
  
"Very funny Witter: but to your disappointment I will be spending the night outside of my room, away from Jack. I would never take over your territory. Your kind needs to stick together."  
  
"I do believe that when you say "your kind" you are referring to the extremely sexy male type."  
  
"You think that now. We all need to dream. Maybe one day Pacella will find his fairy gay man who will turn him into the princess he really is. Who knows, you may even find your prince."  
  
"Potter, when will you learn that these hidden attempts to make me become repulsed by you are actually making me hot for you? You should know by now that the further you push me away the more I want to do ungodly things to you."  
  
"Thanks for the advice Witter. I think that I should hop in the sack with you and show you what makes me tick."  
  
"Just tell me when and what bed and I'll be ready and willing."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Pacey." Joey walked away. "Goodnight Andie."  
  
Pacey called after Joey. "The offer still stands. Hey, I'll even let you experiment with whatever on me."  
  
About a half an hour later Pacey decided to go to bed. He walked into his room and flicked on the light. What he saw made him jump. "Shit! Jo? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Pacey asked surprised.  
  
"I'm spending the night in here with you."  
  
"What? O I get it! Funny joke. Now you need to go before someone finds us."  
  
"I'm not leaving Pace."  
  
"Jo, the Joke's over. You can go now."  
  
"It's not a joke. I want to spend the night with you."  
  
"I don't understand. This morning you didn't want this."  
  
Joey crawled to the edge of the bed and sat next to Pacey. "I know that you're right Pace, I'm the reason why we haven't taken that big step. I also realized that I don't have anything to be afraid of with you. Pacey, I know that you won't hurt me and sex will only make our relationship better. I'm ready."  
  
"Are you sure Joey? I mean, this is a big step and I don't want to rush you into anything."  
  
"You're not pacey. It finally clicked that you really love me when Andie was talking about how you would always talk about me after we broke up. I think I even knew this morning when you told me that every time we kiss it's like a first kiss. I feel the same way about you Pace. I am so happy when I'm with you. I can't wait for the next time I get to be in your arms. It amazes me that a man as perfect as you wants a girl like me."  
  
"I'm far from perfect Joey."  
  
"No you're not. Not to me. You are the closest thing I have to perfection and I don't want to lose it. I want to share the most intimate thing anyone can share with someone with you. I have nothing to lose but everything to gain. So please reassure me that you want this too Pace."  
  
"I can do better. I love you with my whole being Joey and I would never mean to hurt you, ever. I want to make you happy and show you how much I care. How was that?"  
  
Joey encircled his neck and they touched foreheads. "That was perfect. I love you so much Pacey and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." Pacey smiled then tilted his chin up so his lips could capture hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
Joey awoke the next day finding her self in a pair of arms. She thought back to last night and a devilish grin spread across her face. That was some night. Joey felt really tired because of lack of sleep last night so she needed to get up and get some coffee. The only bad part of that scenario was that Joey would have to get out of the loving arms of the man she loved most in the world, Pacey Witter. Joey turned her head around to watch Pacey sleeping. How absolutely angelic Pacey looks in his sleep, she thought to herself. Joey tried to not awaken Pacey so she slowly lifted herself off the bed. Once she thought she was safe, Joey got pulled down by the arm that was still holding her.  
  
"Did you really think you could get away that easily Potter?" Pacey said as he opened his eyes slightly until they adjusted to the sun light.  
  
"No, but it was worth a try. I was just going to get coffee because I'm so tired." Joey played with his hair.  
  
"Can you bring me a cup back?" Pacey said as he sat up.  
  
Joey started to get dressed. "I'll try sweetie."  
  
"Where are my boxers?" Pacey asked searching on the floor from his bed.  
  
"Probably on the floor where the rest of your clothes are scattered."  
  
"Good thinking Joey. That's why you were in the smart classes in school."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little Pace."  
  
"Hey one more thing Jo."  
  
"Yuppers?"  
  
Pacey motioned for Joey to come to him. Joey didn't resist. Pacey stood up and kissed Joey with as much passion as a girl gives a newly returned soldier from combat.  
  
Joey walked down the long hallway and already smelled the fresh aroma of newly brewed coffee. Who would be up so early? Joey thought. She walked down the narrow hallway pass the decoration mirror on the wall. Joey stopped and walked back in front of the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were all wrinkly and she had this huge grin on her face. Joey couldn't go into the kitchen and face whoever was in there looking like that. Joey tried to think of sad things while she was combing her hair. Finally, Joey decided to think about her mom. The smile faded and she looked almost sad. Joey took the last four steps into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Joey." Jack said from his place at the table.  
  
"Good morning Jack. How was your night?" Joey asked taking a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.  
  
"Not as good as yours was." Jack put down the paper and smiled at Joey.  
  
Joey placed her mug on the table and felt herself turning red and a smile creep up. "Why would you think it was a good night?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "I slept on the couch last night. You two have to remember that these walls are not made of steel. Aren't you exhausted after two times?"  
  
"Jack!" Joey spilt over a little of her coffee.  
  
"What? I would be. They were long too."  
  
"Why were you listening to us?"  
  
"I wasn't. It was kind of hard to not hear it when I'm right outside the door. So are you so tired that you needed coffee?"  
  
"Okay Jack! Yes, I'm tired, but it's not because we did it twice." Joey got quiet. "It's because we did it three times."  
  
"Damn girl!" Jack took another drink of his coffee.  
  
Joey was about to drink some more coffee when Pacey walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Joey and Jack." Pacey said. He looked at Joey and grinned.  
  
"How did you sleep Pacey? Jack asked giggling to Joey.  
  
"Actually I didn't sleep very well. How did you sleep Jo?" Pacey tried to play it off while he drank his orange juice.  
  
"I slept a little but I had sweet dreams. I'm really tired though." Joey loved playing with Pacey's mind.  
  
"Why are you so tired?" Pacey asked wondering what excuse Joey would use in front of jack.  
  
"I'm tired because you kept me up all night Pacey. You really like sex." Joey didn't even stumble out the sentence.  
  
Pacey turned white because Joey didn't lie but now he had to save them from being found out. Pacey smiled and walked over to Joey and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Joey, Joey, Joey. You really need to figure out that your sex fantasies about me are not true."  
  
Joey and Jack looked at each other then started to laugh hysterically. Pacey looked at them both and asked what was so funny.  
  
"You are sweetie. Jack knows that we're together again." Joey could barely talk she was laughing so much.  
  
Pacey turned red. "O. so she told you Jack?"  
  
"Actually I heard you guys last night. I knew before then though."  
  
"Well in that case, Good morning Josephine. Sorry you didn't sleep well."  
  
Joey looked up at Pacey and he firmly pressed his lips against hers. Pacey separated from her but Joey lifted up her arm and wrapped it around Pacey's head. Pacey rested his hands on the back of the chair that Joey was sitting on. Jack watched this scene play out and thought that those two people are meant to be together. Ever since the first day in the house, he could tell that they had some special connection but he never could figure it out. Now he knew it was love. Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"Can't you two save that for the bedroom?" Jack joked.  
  
Pacey took a seat next to Joey. Down the hall footsteps could be heard. A man yawned so it was Dawson. Andie and he came down the hallway into the kitchen holding hands. Once Andie walked in the room Jack froze. His hand holding the mug started to shake and some coffee spilled out. It seemed as though he saw a ghost. Andie sat down at the table and Dawson got the two of them a cup of coffee. Andie was all smiles when she saw Jack.  
  
"Hi. I'm Andie. You must be Jack?" Andie extended a hand and a smile to Jack.  
  
Jack looked at Andie's hand and didn't do anything. Pacey hit Jack slightly and that brought him back to reality. Jack shook his head and shook her hand. "H...hi Andie, I'm Jack."  
  
Andie studied Jack's features on his face. She sensed like she met him before but couldn't remember where. "Have we met before Jack?"  
  
Jack's mouth had fallen open and all he could do was shake his head yes.  
  
"I knew it! Where did we meet before?"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and Dawson. She stood up from the table. "Uh, hey boys! I need some help with something in the living room. Will you two come with me?"  
  
Pacey knew that it was time to leave so he followed Joey. Pacey asked Dawson to come with them but Jack said that he needed to hear what he had to say too. Dawson took a seat at the table once Joey and Pacey left.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and looked at Andie. "Andie, do you remember when you were about ten and a boy came to your door that was a little older than you?"  
  
Andie just shook her head yes.  
  
"I was that little boy."  
  
Andie's eyes got big like she was about to cry. "My father said that the boy was just lost."  
  
"I thought he would say something like that. That man that you call your father is mine too. He conceived me when he cheated on your mother two years before they had you. My mom had me, then left me on the street because she didn't want something that would remind me of him. I lived my whole childhood in an orphanage. When I was twelve, Sandy and Ted Smith wanted to adopt me but I wanted to talk to my father first because I found out where he lived. It killed me to find out that he had a family and another kid. I went to your house and you answered. When Frank came to the door he found out who I was and wouldn't even talk to me. He said I was unwanted and that if I didn't leave he would call the police on me."  
  
Andie felt the tears rolling down her face. Andie stood up and held Jack in her arms. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Jack. My Dad left my mom and me too. About a year after you came. He's dead now but I wished he would've paid for what he did to us."  
  
Jack lifted his head and he was crying too. "I'm sorry I didn't come back to tell you and I'm sorry I told you like this."  
  
"Don't be sorry Jack. You know, I always wanted a brother. Did you ever have a last name?"  
  
"Yes. He stood around long enough to give me the McPhee name but I changed it to Smith when I was twelve. I'm a McPhee again because I'm over eighteen."  
  
Andie and Jack stood there holding each other for a few minutes. Jack looked at the clock and noticed that he needed to go run some errands.  
  
"Andie, I have to go run some errands." Jack said as he released Andie.  
  
"Okay." Andie wiped away her tears.  
  
"Would you come with me? I don't want to be away from you yet."  
  
Andie shook her head then put on her shoes and left with Jack leaving Dawson in the kitchen.  
  
The Time was 7:54 pm. No one went into the kitchen all day. Joey and Pacey decided to get a drink. Joey flipped on the light and saw that Dawson was sitting at the table still in his clothes he slept in last night. "Dawson, did you not move all day?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nope. Jack and Andie still aren't back. She's leaving tomorrow morning." Dawson clenched his fists.  
  
"You can't be mad at them. They just found out they are related so they wanted to spend some time together." Pacey got a pop for himself and Joey.  
  
"Why can't I? This was the only time I got to spend with Andie but I couldn't spend it with her because she's with Jack."  
  
"O Dawson. Don't be the jealous type." Joey said.  
  
"I have the right to. She's spending the whole day with Jack!"  
  
"He's gay! And not to mention her brother. I don't think any incest will be happening."  
  
"She's right man. There's nothing to worry about. I know Andie; she would never go behind someone's back. She loves you Dawson." Pacey said as he threw away his pop.  
  
"You two are right. I have nothing to worry about. I just wanted to spend some time with her. Last night I told her for the first time that I loved her. I thought we would be in this fantasy land today and we're not so I'm just disappointed." Dawson got up and walked by the showers to take a shower.  
  
Two more hours passed before Andie and Jack came home. Once everyone was in the house, Jack pulled out the liquor. Dawson had enough shots to get tipsy. Jack and Andie did the same as Dawson. Pacey didn't feel like drinking a lot so he only had a beer. Joey didn't drink at all. It was only Audrey who got loaded. She had 12 shots of vodka, 2 wine coolers and one beer. Her speech was slurred and she was having trouble standing.  
  
Joey sat next to Pacey the whole night until she got up to change into her pajamas. Audrey leaped on her opportunity. Once Joey went completely out of sight, Audrey slowly walked over to Pacey. She pretended like she fell on top of him. Audrey then lifted herself up so she was in the position of a baby in a mother's arms. Pacey tried to get her off but she wouldn't move. Audrey extended her arm and forced Pacey's head down so she could kiss him. At that moment Joey walked back into the room.  
  
This set off Joey. That was the last straw. "Get the fuck off him you whore!" Joey yelled as she stomped into the room.  
  
Audrey rolled off and stood up but she couldn't really keep her balance. "You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"When it comes to my boyfriend I can."  
  
"In your dreams Joey! I can kiss him if I want."  
  
"He is mine you little bitch! He's been mine for a month now. Don't you ever come the fuck near him again or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else me and you are throwing down! And they say the bigger the whore the harder they fall so you will fall pretty hard."  
  
Audrey stepped in Joey's face and Joey got up in hers. Pacey stood up and pushed himself between the two and faced Joey. "You need to relax Joey. Audrey's drunk and doesn't know what she is doing."  
  
Joey jumped back and got louder. "But you're not drunk Pacey. What the hell were you doing kissing Audrey?"  
  
"I didn't kiss her! She came onto me."  
  
"Well you could have stopped her! See, this is what I was afraid of. I always get hurt after sex. What's even better is that now EVERYONE knows that we're together. Are you happy NOW Pacey?!" Joey turned away and went to her room.  
  
Pacey stood looking at the spot where she was standing then he looked at everyone. He nodded and went into Joey's room. Joey was on her bed crying.  
  
"Jo." Pacey took one step into the room.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Joey stood up and went into Pacey's room and locked the door. Pacey took out his key and went in. he closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Joey, we need to talk." Pacey walked over to the bed.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you Pacey." Joey put her face in her hands.  
  
"Joey you need to know what happened."  
  
"I know what happened Pacey. She kissed you."  
  
"If you know then why are you mad?"  
  
Joey wiped away her tears. "Because Pacey, I got hurt. I knew I would as soon as we slept together."  
  
Pacey placed his hand on hers but she moved her hand. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't know she would do that."  
  
"Yeah well, life is full of surprises. Pace, I don't know if we should stay together." Joey looked up into Pacey's blue eyes. They turned a darker shade and he grew a frown.  
  
"Joey please don't say that. I...I couldn't handle it if you left me."  
  
"I'm not saying it's over, I'm just saying it might be best to stop this. I don't want to but..."  
  
"Then why even think it? We both don't want to break up so let's not."  
  
"Pacey, why can't you..." Joey was cut off by a kiss. Joey pushed Pacey away. "Pacey! I was talking."  
  
"Okay, sorry. Keep going." Pacey sat back.  
  
"Thank you." Joey studied Pacey's face. His eyes showed how sad he was. Joey didn't want to hurt him, she loved him. Joey smiled and leaned in. "I can't remember what I was going to say. I guess I need to kiss you." She whispered.  
  
Pacey smiled and his eyes lightened up again. He leaned in and kissed her. Pacey put one hand on her back and one on her face. He stood up on his knees and slowly pushed Joey on the bed and he was on top of her. Joey wrapped her arms around his back. Once they were on the bed for a few seconds Pacey stopped and slightly lifted himself off of Joey and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Are we okay now Joey? You don't want to break up with me?"  
  
Joey smiled at him. "I don't want to break up Pace, I love you so much. But um, we're only okay as long as you keep kissing me."  
  
Pacey nodded his head and started to kiss her again.  
  
In the confessional.  
"The last two days have been wild. First, my girlfriend Andie comes into town for a visit and that night I finally grow some balls and tell her that I love her. Today, I go down to the kitchen with Andie in the morning and we find out Jack is her brother. After that I am left alone all day in the kitchen until Joey and Pacey knock some sense into me. O yes, Joey and Pacey. A little while ago they get into this huge fight, and I mean HUGE, because Audrey got drunk and kissed Pacey. Joey came into the room calling Audrey a whore and a bitch and all this crap. It was quite funny. Then Joey runs to her room and Pacey follows but Joey tells him to leave her alone so she runs into his room and locks the door. Pacey has a key so he goes in and they start fighting again. I think they're fine now because it's pretty quiet. Did I mention that Joey thought we didn't know they were back together? It was really obvious. They would always stare at each other and they were touchier too. Now, I'm going to bed because Andie is getting picked up early to go home." Dawson waved goodbye and left the room.  
  
The next morning everyone was up and was saying goodbye to Andie. Pacey was holding Joey and Joey was leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack was crying because she was leaving and Dawson was putting her bags by the front door. Only Audrey wasn't there because she was still passed out from last night.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Pacey and it was nice meeting you Joey. You guys make a great couple." Andie said as she gave each one of them a hug. Pacey and Joey walked into another room then.  
  
Andie turned and faced Jack who was crying. She hugged him hard. "Bye Jack. I can't wait to see you again. I'm so glad you're my brother. Don't lose my numbers."  
  
"I won't Andie. Don't lose mine. I'll come see you after the show is over. I'm glad we are siblings too." Jack hugged and kissed Andie one last time before walking away with more tears in his eyes.  
  
Andie turned to Dawson. She felt bad because she didn't get to spend much time with him. They smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you Dawson."  
  
"It's okay Andie. Really, how often do you discover a long lost brother? I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. You'll be back in a week though."  
  
"Yeah. Be safe going back home okay?"  
  
"Okay." Andie walked up to Dawson and gave him a hug. She started to cry. Dawson kissed Andie and didn't let her go.  
  
"I love you Andie."  
  
"I love you too Dawson." At that moment a horn honked outside for Andie. "I have to go now, Bye."  
  
"Bye." They kissed once more before Andie left the house to go back home.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! 


	7. There's a last time for everything

Author's note: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I worked on my other story so forgive me. Thanks for all of the reviews. I really like them. Sam, Mary: if you two are reading this, the stuff I said I would add about you two is coming up soon. Probably next chapter. For everyone else, this is the last day in the house for the real world crew. I'm sorry it's so short. This chapter is not what you guys want but it has to be done. I'll make it up though. Please don't hate me!  
  
Disclaimer: pretty much I own crap. Songs, characters, whatever, I don't own them. I don't own a lot of stuff so you can't sue! ( On to the story!  
  
Audrey Liddell sat in the little blue chair and adjusted her freshly combed hair in the black camera lens. She reached on the side of the cabinet and pressed the little green button to turn on the camera. Once the screen lit blue she made a disgusted face.  
  
"Okay, so it's like our last day in the house and it's raining again. When I signed up for this frigging show I didn't know it would rain all the time! Well whatever. So I'm stuck in this house with Joey and Pacey who are always holding each other and telling each other how much they love them, it's gross! The two other people in the house are like O they are so cute and they belong together. That's crap! If it didn't work once then it won't work now. Joey doesn't even sleep in my room anymore because she sleeps with Pacey in his room. I don't care because I have my honey to come home to. I miss you Zach." Audrey blew a kiss to the screen then turned off the camera.  
  
Jack and Dawson sat on opposite ends of the couch while Joey and Pacey sat scrunched up on a love seat. The front couch was moved so it could act like a little stage for karaoke. Dawson looked at the clock and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Audrey let's go! We need to start."  
  
Audrey walked in with a pink boa around her neck then sat in between the two boys on the couch. Dawson got up and turned on the microphone.  
  
"Psst. Testing, Testing, 123, testing. As all of you know we are doing karaoke tonight. Before we get started I just want to tell you guys how much fun I had these last few months. I will never forget any of you and I'll miss you. I hope we stay in touch because I would like that." everyone smiled and Jack teared.  
  
"To lighten the mood we will start with Audrey. Miss Liddell has selected a piece already. She will be singing I will always love you by Whitney Houston." Dawson smiled and sat down.  
  
Jack leaned over the couch by Joey. "Great. We have to hear the girl wail."  
  
"Shh! She might be good Jack. Give her a chance." Joey clapped a little.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Ever since you started sleeping with Pacey you've been a ball of Joy. I want my Joey back but as long as she's happy."  
  
Audrey set up the mic on the stand and nodded to Dawson to start the machine. The music started and the words began to light up. Audrey sang nicely for the beginning of it. A pause happened and she took a deep breath before singing really high pitched. "And I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
you, ooh."  
  
Audrey stayed on a note and it was a sour one. Everyone plugged their ears until she was done. When Audrey looked at them, they started to clap and she took a bow. She merrily sat back on the couch next to Jack. Jack moved closer to the edge of the couch.  
  
"It's your turn Pacey. Did you pick out a song?" Jack asked.  
  
Pacey was looking at Joey and kissed her lightly before getting up. "No I didn't Jack so I guess I'll do it now." Pacey walked over to the CD dictionary and flipped through it. He picked up a CD and told Dawson it was # 6. Pacey picked up the microphone.  
  
"Uh, Hi. My name is Pacey Witter and I'm a crappy singer so that's why I came to Shity singers anonymous. I've been a crappy singer..." Pacey pretended to have a breakdown. "Gosh, I can't remember a time when I wasn't like this. It all started with my father. What? Is this the wrong place? Well I guess I'll just have to sing then. I'm going to sing figured you out by Nickelback. I warned you ahead of time." Pacey nodded to Dawson and got into position. The music started and Pacey looked up smirking.  
  
"I like your pants around your feet  
  
I like the dirt that's on your knees  
  
And I like the way you still say please  
  
While you're looking up at me  
  
You're like my favorite damn disease."  
  
Pacey sang in a raspy voice and kept licking his lips at Joey during the whole song. Everyone started to laugh a lot. Jack almost started tearing he was laughing so much. After he was done singing, Pacey took a quick bow and kissed Joey. They clapped a lot for him. Jack quickly stood up and tried to stop laughing. After he stopped, Jack got on the mic.  
  
"I'm going to sing baby one more time by Britney spears." Jack nodded and turned around.  
  
Dawson started the music. Jack whipped around and started dancing. Everyone except for Audrey couldn't catch their breath from laughing so hard. Jack started to just move his hips.  
  
"Hit me Baby one more time." Jack pretended to slap something then he moved around like a cowboy. The whole song was full of dirty dancing and slapping. Afterwards, Jack sat down and joined in the laughter. It was a few minutes before they stopped laughing.  
  
"What are you going to sing Dawson?" Joey asked.  
  
Dawson started laughing. "I'm not singing. I can't sing for crap."  
  
"Don't sing then. Get up to the mic." Joey pushed Dawson to the mic and went to pick out a song. After a few seconds she took out a CD and put it in the player. She knew Dawson would be fine with this song because she heard Dawson singing it before and he was good. Joey smiled and started the player. Dawson looked at the screen and turned red.  
  
"You picked in da club?" Dawson shook his head.  
  
"Shh, just rap." Joey told him.  
  
Dawson shook his head and waited for his cue. Through the whole song he was in sync with the rapper. Dawson was actually good. "You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed."  
  
After Dawson sang the whole song Joey and Jack stood up and started clapping. Joey ran and gave him a hug.  
  
"See, there was nothing to be scared of. You were really good. I hope you do it again." Joey said.  
  
Dawson stood back and smirked. "I'm not going to do that again but you are."  
  
Joey shook her head. "There is no way I'm singing."  
  
Dawson pulled Joey to the microphone and made her stay. "Too bad Joey. I know the song that will be perfect for you." Dawson smiled wide and picked up the CD then started it. Once Joey saw the words her eyes turned all wide. The words started to light up and Joey sang almost in a whisper. She didn't look up. In the middle of the song Joey started to feel more relaxed. She looked up and they were smiling back at her. Joey's voice got louder until she closed her eyes and let the music take her over.  
  
"Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight  
  
Find out what you wanna know  
  
If it's love, if it really is  
  
It's there in his kiss [How 'bout the way he acts?]  
  
Oh no, that's not the way  
  
You're not listenin' to all I said  
  
If you wanna know  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
If he loves you so  
  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
  
It's in his kiss  
  
[That's where it is]  
  
Oh, It's in his kiss  
  
[That's where it is]" (the parenthesis are the back up singers on the CD)  
  
The music died down and the screen went black. Joey put down the microphone and bit her lip before looking up. When she did they started clapping. Joey smiled wide and blushed. Pacey stood up and gave her a kiss.  
  
"How was I?" Joey asked before sitting on Pacey's lap.  
  
"You were great Jo. You have a really good voice."  
  
Joey hit him. "Don't lie!" "I'm not. I thought you were great Joey."  
  
Joey studied his face but she couldn't tell if he was lying. Joey smiled once more and kissed him. "I love you Pace."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes. "You know what happens when you tell me that. I guess we have to start making out now because I love you too."  
  
Joey nodded and smiled as Pacey went in for a kiss. She put her hand on his chest and the other stayed next to her. They didn't hear Dawson clear his throat.  
  
"Hey!" Dawson somewhat shouted.  
  
They stopped kissing and Pacey sat up straight. Joey moved off his lap and sat next to Pacey on the couch.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" Dawson said dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Pacey stood up and grabbed Joey's hand. She stood up with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I think we will. Thanks Dawson. Goodnight everyone. Jo, will you join me in the bedroom?" Pacey smiled as Joey turned red.  
  
"Pacey! Do you have to be so blunt?" Joey said as she walked away with him.  
  
Pacey stopped right in front of the door. "That's not blunt Joey. Blunt is telling them that we're going to stay up for a while having incredible sex. I didn't do that did I?"  
  
"Are you ever going to change Witter?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good because I love you just the way you are."  
  
"Joey, Joey, Joey. Don't you ever learn? You should know by now what that makes me want to do." Pacey smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I know. Why do you think I said it Pacey? I love you a lot." Joey teased before grabbing Pacey and bringing him into their room.  
  
It was the last day in the house. There was no rain but not sunny. It was the last time they the five friends would wake up in Seattle to a warm aroma of Coffee brewing in the kitchen. It was the last time they would gather around the table and spend time together just doing silly things. It was the last time Jack would wail when a blink 182 song would play from the radio and Joey would have to dance with him. It would be the last time Dawson left clumps of old hair covered with gel on the sink counter so Pacey's hand would slip on it when he was brushing his teeth. Audrey would never again come back drunk and pass out on the couch then the next day Joey would make her coffee and give her aspirin. It was the last time Pacey would hold Joey in his arms when she was sleeping in his room. The day would bring tears and heartache for the good times that would end.  
  
Dawson, Jack and Audrey left around noon that day. They were the first to leave. Joey was next. All day she felt horrible. Joey thought about how she would word it and how she could make it not so hard. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Joey stood in the living room cracking her knuckles and biting her lip. Pacey walked up the hallway to where she was standing.  
  
"Okay, the guy got all your stuff in the car without breaking any of it." Pacey smiled.  
  
Joey couldn't look up. "Thanks Pace."  
  
Pacey lifted up Joey's head and saw tears falling. Joey couldn't look at him. She just wiped away her tears. Joey moved away from Pacey.  
  
"What's wrong Jo?"  
  
"Pacey, we...we need to stop." Joey wiped away tears but they kept coming.  
  
"Stop what Joey?" Pacey asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Us. We won't work once we get back home."  
  
Pacey grabbed Joey softly. "Why? We will work Joey. We can still be together."  
  
Joey ripped herself away and turned. "It won't work Pacey. I'm in New York and you're in Chicago. We won't ever see each other and..." Joey broke down and started crying.  
  
Pacey moved so he was in front of her. "We can make it work somehow. We love each other so we can make it work."  
  
"Love is not enough. I love you with all my heart and I still know it wouldn't work."  
  
"Joey I want you to look at me."  
  
Joey shook her head. "I can't. I can't."  
  
Pacey grabbed Joey's hand. "Please. I need you to look at me."  
  
Joey shook her head. Slowly she looked up at his face. Pacey's eyes were dark and filling with tears. He looked like something close to him died. Pacey was so sad and Joey started to tear again when she saw his face.  
  
"Why do you need to do this to me? I'm nothing without you. Don't break my heart again Joey. I can't handle it. Please don't say it's over."  
  
Joey looked in his sad eyes and they were pleading with her. Joey looked away. "I'm sorry," was all that could escape her mouth. She whispered the word.  
  
Joey let go of Pacey and grabbed her last bag and ran to the door. Pacey followed Joey with his eyes as she ran from his life, not once looking back. Once Joey was out of sight Pacey let the tears run down. He dropped to the ground and cried as his heart broke into a million pieces for the second time of his life over Josephine Potter.  
  
An hour later a car pulled up for Pacey to go to the airport. Pacey wiped his tears and loaded up the car. When he got in and the car pulled away, he turned on the radio so he wouldn't think about Joey so much. He watched as the house where he fell in love with the love of his life again grew smaller and smaller as they drove off. Pacey laid his head against the glass of the window and tears fell as the song moved from the speakers into his brain. Pacey felt that the song was speaking to him.  
  
The very air that surrounds her  
  
A breath you can't live without  
  
Can't think straight since you found her  
  
What's this creature about  
You persue her in mazes  
  
Always one step behind  
  
You'd change the world for her graces  
  
But she keeps changing her mind  
It's just the way of the girl, just the way of the girl  
  
It's just the way of the girl, just the way of the girl  
Some made it for money  
  
Some made it for love  
  
Some made it for romance  
  
My baby's all the above  
It's just the way of the girl, just the way of the girl  
  
(Just the way it is, can't help it)  
  
It's just the way of the girl, just the way of the girl.  
  
The car rolled down a hill and disappeared into the sunset of the day that ended a time to never be forgotten. 


	8. I don't think we're in Seattle anymore T...

Note: I'm extremely sorry that it took me so long to update. All my stories are going slow. I have writer's block so I'm trying to think. The reviews really help me get motivated and I really like them so keep them coming please! To the story... if you have been following the story then you know that the people just left the house. Jack has a new sister Andie, who is Dawson's girlfriend: Joey and Pacey broke up and Audrey just left. So you know, Audrey will not be mentioned in the story until the epilogue because I'm afraid I might dis her and I don't want to do that. So, the chapter is divided into three sections. The 1st section is titled new relationships. It is only Dawson, Andie, and Jack. The 2nd section is titled Reoccurring heartache. This section focuses on Pacey but he doesn't say much, I don't think so. Sam, Lucky Ci is in this section and all his chicagoness. Finally, the 3rd section is titled Fate. This section is all about Joey and her belief in fate, or lack of. I was going to have Jen Lindley as the roommate but I made a promise so a new character named Maria is the one. All of the sections have parts of songs before them and they relate to the part in a way. All three parts have something in common. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original DC characters but the new ones are mine. I don't own the songs; those belong to Simple Plan and Good Charlotte. The song for Jack's part is in no means referring to love love but to love for a SISTER. (Enough talking on to the story...)  
  
It's been two weeks since the last day in the house. The five returned to lives back where they came from. Each returning with a new outlook on life and memories to last a lifetime. For some that isn't the best thing. The first few days back were hectic for the cast of real world Seattle. Life went on during the five months they were missing and didn't stop because they came back. After a while, each got back into the groove of things but this time they could watch themselves on T.V.  
  
New Relationships  
  
Since I was a young man I never was a front man.  
  
I never had a plan and no security then.  
  
Ever since I met you I never could forget you.  
  
I only get you right here next to me.  
  
Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust in.  
  
You're somebody that I found just in time  
  
Jack McPhee sat on his workout bench in the back room of his condo in Dallas Texas. He had his place for a few years and it was great but a for sale sign dug into the front lawn. Jack found an apartment up in Scuttinburgville, Minnesota to be closer to his new found sister, Andie McPhee.  
  
The room had a man like smell to it. Sweat and cologne were the most distinct odors. Jack didn't mind the smell for he was a guy and was use to it. He sat bare-chested with a 15lb dumbbell in one hand moving it up and down. His muscular tanned body shined with sweat and a bead ran down his shapely face.  
  
"19, down, 20, down, twenty one, down..." his mouth said as he lifted his dumbbell to his chin then back down again in a repetitive motion.  
  
Off in the corner of the room, the phone began to ring. Jack put down his dumbbell and rolled his eyes as he stood up. Jack grabbed his black towel and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Andie." Jack said wiping his body of the sweat.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Andie said on the other end.  
  
"It's always you! No one else can call because I'm busy talking to you." Jack chuckled knowing that sometimes the fact that Andie called all the time did get annoying but he would never trade talking with his sister for the world. There was a strange silence for a second. "What did you want Andie?" he said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh yeah! Do you have it on?"  
  
"Do I have what on?"  
  
"The show Jackers!"  
  
Jack sprung up. "It's on now?"  
  
"Yeah. It's going to start soon." Jack put on a t- shirt as he rushed to the T.V. he slammed down on the couch and fumbled with his shirt, the phone, and his remote. Once everything was okay his thumb frantically pressed the purple arrow on his remote to change the channel. Jack's face went black.  
  
"Oh shit Andie, I forgot what channel MTV is!" Jack held the phone with his chin and shoulder.  
  
"Chill Jackers! It's channel 29. The credits just started."  
  
Jack pressed 2 and 9 on his remote. A colorful screen with big white letters spelling out "the real world" flashed across his screen. "Okay I have it on." He heard an echo. "Do you have me on speaker?"  
  
"Yeah, Dawson just came in." Andie said. "Hey Jack." Dawson added.  
  
"Hey Dawson," was all Jack could say before the show started. Jack was the screen talking.  
  
"Jack you look so cute!" Andie squealed.  
  
"Thanks Andie." Jack said in a breath.  
  
The scene flipped over to Audrey who was introducing herself. Andie made a gagging sound. "I hate that girl and I met her once!"  
  
"Try living with her for five months."  
  
The screen changed again so Dawson was on. There was silence as they watched him.  
  
"Dawson, you were so cute all nervous," Andie said.  
  
"I was not nervous Andie!" Dawson defended.  
  
"Fine. You weren't nervous. I thought you looked sexy," she said in a mischievous voice.  
  
"Really? Then I guess I have to..." he got really low. Andie started laughing and Jack heard them kissing.  
  
Jack moved the phone away from his ear and looked at it strangely. "Do you think you two can refrain from mauling each other when I'm on the phone?"  
  
Andie got back on the phone. "Hey, uh, Jack, I'll call you back. Bye," she said quickly before hanging up.  
  
Jack clicked off the phone and cleared his head of what his sister and her boyfriend might be doing before sitting back and watching the rest of the show.  
  
Reoccurring Heartache  
  
"Now you're gone.  
I wonder why you left me here.  
I think about it on and on and on again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
But I hope that you can hear me.  
I'm waiting to hear from you.  
You've gone away.  
I'm left alone.  
A part of me is gone.  
I'm not moving on so wait for me.  
I know that day will come."  
  
The living room was dark. The only light that was visible was the street light that spread a light yellow glow in the room. Shadows were cast from the sofa and chair making spots of yellow and black in the room. Every so often a car would pass on the street and the non moving man had the yellow stream of light shift to place shadows on different places of his face.  
  
Pacey sat on the dark brown chair facing the window. His light blue eyes stared out of the gloomy window. In dark blue jeans and a white tee, he sat thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time while a soft but deep breath escaped his chapped lips every few seconds. A car pulled up to the small house and parked. Pacey was into his thoughts too much to even notice the car.  
  
Will Krudski stepped out of his car and straightened his shirt and wiped his forehead before opening the passenger's door.  
  
"Madame, would you like to come inside?" Will said extending his hand to the woman.  
  
The woman outstretched her slender arm and placed her hand gently in his palm. "I don't want to intrude."  
  
Will helped her out of the car and held her close. "How can you be intruding Bella when, 1st of all, you've practically lived here for the past three months and secondly, you are the future Mrs. Bella Krudski so you get special privileges."  
  
Bella lifted her left hand from his shoulder to eye level and looked at the newly acquired engagement ring. "I really am going to be Mrs. Bella Krudski." A smile crept across her face.  
  
Will picked up his new fiancé from behind and carried her to the door. When he reached his destination, he gently placed her back on her feet. "I love you Bella."  
  
"I love you too will," she started to kiss him. Will slowly opened the door and turned on the light. He turned to the right and jumped back.  
  
"Pacey! Was...you...you're here."  
  
Pacey stood up from his chair and moved over to the couch. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Well actually yeah. Weren't you in Chicago with Doug?"  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "I was but I needed to come home so I called Lucky to come and pick me up because I was too unfocused to drive."  
  
"You mean Lucky is here too?"  
  
At that moment Lucky walked in with a bowl of strawberry ice cream and his PJ's on. Lucky Ci was a tall fellow, about 6'4. Lucky lived in Chicago all his life but hoped to leave one day. His wish happened somewhat when the three of them bought a small house in a suburb outside of the city limits a year ago. Lucky Ci didn't dress like his roommates. He preferred phat farm to Hurley and he hated Abercrombie. Lucky thought those clothes were helping to create a new robotic society in which all things were the same. People could always remember him by his ethnic background. Lucky was a German Jew whose father was Asian and his mother was Mexican. When people looked at him they could only tell that he was Mexican. Lucky ate another scoop of his ice cream and sat next to Pacey.  
  
"Hey Will, Bella. Howdja date go?" lucky asked.  
  
Will smiled brightly. "She said yes."  
  
Lucky put down his bowl and walked up to Bella and gave her a big hug. Pacey sat dumbfounded. "She said yes to what Will?"  
  
"I'm engaged to Will, Pacey," Bella said showing him the ring.  
  
Pacey looked at the couple and could tell they were in love. It surprised him that they have never seemed happier. It surprised Pacey even more that people could fall in love so quickly.  
  
No, it didn't surprise him. It was reality.  
  
Pacey fell in love quickly too. Every time it was fast. It happened twice and both times it was with the same girl. They say you never forget your first love. That's true, most people never forget but they move on. Not for Pacey. Joey and he always lived on in his dreams. When he dreamt about her it was always the same dream.  
  
----------------------------------------- ------  
A warm summer day in Capeside. The sky was a clear blue and small white  
patches of clouds pushed through. A slight sea breeze danced across the faces of people who enjoyed the outdoors. Smiles were merrily stamped on every face including the tanners. Pacey sat in his yellow Hawaiian shirt on  
his small dock watching the ripples of the creek under his vans wearing feet. A stronger wind blew in and swirled through his uncut hair. A smile  
was not present on the young man but a frown adorned his face. Sadness  
flooded his once playful bright blue eyes causing them to darken. Rocks  
popped as Joey walked across the rock driveway and onto the dock.  
  
"Pace."  
  
Pacey winced when he heard his name. Joey sat next to him and watched him.  
  
"Pacey please look at me," she pleaded.  
  
Pacey took a deep breath and slowly lifted his eyes meeting hers. Joey sat, with her blue tank and jean shorts, with an exhausted look on her face. Her eyes were large and glossed over with tears. They just stared at each other not needing to speak. Pacey slightly smiled and reached for her hand. Joey  
laced her finders with his before giving a crooked grin.  
  
"Pace I'm..."  
  
"I know, I know," he interrupted.  
  
Joey stopped smiling and put her other hand on his. "You need to hear me  
this time."  
  
Pacey looked into her brown eyes and could see them pleading to let her go  
on. Pacey licked his lips and nodded.  
  
Joey bit her bottom lip and licked her teeth before continuing. "I don't like fighting with you. I'm really sorry Pacey. I shouldn't have yelled at you about the summer. I was a real jerk. It's just, I'm not going to see  
you all summer and it scares me Pace."  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
Joey moved her hands away from him and looked into the water. "Everything.  
What if we can't talk over the summer? What if...you decide to stay out there? Most of all what if you meet someone? Some girl who has everything I don't and you fall head over heels in love with her? I couldn't handle it if that happened." She still didn't look from the water while a single tear  
fell from her left eye.  
  
Pacey watched as the tear dropped in the creek. He made her look at him and  
got closer. "Joey, I would always comeback. Nothing could keep me from coming back to you. How could I even look at another girl when I'm madly in love with the most perfect and beautiful girl I have ever seen named Joey  
Potter?"  
  
Joey wiped away a tear. "I'm far from perfect Pace."  
  
"You are perfect to me. All of your quirks and things go perfectly with  
mine. I want to spend the rest of my life with your imperfections which  
make you perfect," Pacey put his arm around her.  
  
Joey bit her lip at that comment. "Are you asking me to marry you Witter?"  
  
"No, but someday I plan to. Do you realize now how much I love you?"  
  
"I never thought you didn't."  
  
Pacey nuzzled his face in her hair. "What if I can guarantee that you won't  
worry?"  
  
"You can't guarantee that I'm not going to worry about you."  
  
"Yes I can. It's full proof."  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you on this one. How can you guarantee that I won't  
worry about while you're out in Chicago?"  
  
"I'm not going," Pacey said matter of factly.  
  
Joey got wide eyed but couldn't help the small smile that showed on her  
face. "Pace, you have to go. Your family misses you and..."  
  
"I don't care. I won't leave for three months to visit a father who won't say more than 100 words to me the entire summer. If he wanted to see me he would come out here with my mom. I'm going to college with you in Boston so next year it will be easy for me to get a flight from a big city. My family  
will be fine without me."  
  
Joey got up from the dock and started to walk away. Pacey followed her.  
When she reached the grass she turned back and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Are you sure Pace?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, "Pacey smiled.  
  
"I love you Pacey."  
  
"I love you too my Josephine."  
  
Joey hit his arm but gave him a crooked smile. He could never resist that  
smile. Pacey leaned in and finally kissed her. ---------------------------------------- --------  
  
That's where it always ended: with a kiss. It was a constant reminder of what he lost. Pacey got lost thinking about the dream. Bella watched Pacey as he sat on the couch lost in his own world. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with tired eyes that beamed sadness.  
  
"Are you okay Pacey?" Bella asked sweetly.  
  
Pacey nodded his head and patted her hand. "Yeah Bella I'm okay."  
  
Bella looked at the clock. 9:05p.m. it read. She smiled brightly and sat next to Pacey. "I know what will make you happy," she patted his knee, "Real world just started so we can watch it and you can see Joey."  
  
Lucky did some motions to try and stop Bella from mentioning the show or Joey. Pacey noticed the signals and got up from the couch.  
  
"It's okay Lucky. I'm not really feeling so good Bella so I think I'm going to go lay down. Congrats again."  
  
"Thanks," was all Bella could say.  
  
Pacey cracked a crooked frown before heading upstairs. They watched him leave.  
  
"What was that Bella?" Lucky asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pacey just got dumped by this chick and ya bring up her name? What were ya thinkin'?"  
  
Bella put her hands over her mouth. "I didn't know. Last I heard he was happily dating and in love with Joey," Bella flicked Will in head, "why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I had bigger things on my mind. You know, the ring and the whole asking you to marry me thing."  
  
Bella looked at Lucky. "Luck, how long has he been like this?"  
  
Lucky put down his bowl. "Uh, two weeks. Joey dumped him the last day in the house. She didn't think they could stay together so she dumped him. I dunno what she was thinkin'. I tol' her she was crazy."  
  
"How did you tell her that?"  
  
"Will really don't tell ya nothin' huh? I've known Pacey since we was kids. Senior year in high school I went to visit him in Capeside and I met Joey. We became friends and over the years kept contact despite the fact that they weren't dating anymore. She's a great girl but doesn't have her head on all the way. I think she was scared of getting hurt again so she left him before he could leave her. I still don't get why they broke up knowin' how many times their paths crossed."  
  
"You're lying Lucky. They haven't seen each other before real world since 1st year in college when they broke up," Will said in disbelief.  
  
Lucky pointed his finger at will. "Ay, you know I don't lie! 'Bout two, three years ago we had the costume party and Joey came into town to hang out with me. She ended up dancin' with Pacey a few times and they didn't realize who the other was. I still haven't told um yet. Then, a month later, they ended up hookin' up for a weekend. It's only a matter of time before they get together again. Hope it's for good next time."  
  
"I'm sorry luck," Will looked down, "what do we do now?"  
  
Lucky looked at Bella. "You wanna watch real world?"  
  
"Hell's yeah!"  
  
FATE  
  
Taking my time.  
  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind.  
  
I'm gonna be fine.  
  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind.  
Another lesson I didn't get to learn.  
  
You're my obsession.  
  
I've got nowhere to turn.   
  
Joey sat on her bed looking at a photo album. There was a grim look on her face. Her hair was out of the usual ponytail and outlined her face and shoulders. Joey's head was tilted down and her legs were crossed hanging over the edge of the bed. She didn't turn the page for a few moments. A small puddle formed on the plastic cover of the photo from numerous tears.  
  
Maria Potter walked down the short hallway. Her medium length red hair was draped over her shoulders in soft waves. Maria walked past Joey's dark room when she heard a sob. She backed up and stood in the doorway. Maria turned on the light and saw Joey stand up and wipe off her face.  
  
"Are you okay Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded her head.  
  
"I'm fine Maria. We better go watch the show," she said with a shaky voice.  
  
Joey passed Maria but Maria put her hand on Joey's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to cuz?"  
  
Joey gave her signature smile. "Of course. I can't wait to see how lame I look."  
  
Maria rolled her green eyes. "You know it doesn't take a camera to prove how lame you are Jo."  
  
Joey hit her cousin in the arm before walking into the living room and lying on the couch. Maria hit Joey's legs so she would move them and sat down before turning on the TV. and popping open her orange soda can.  
  
"You always drink orange soda. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Joey said opening her can of cherry coke.  
  
"Don't YOU ever get tired of cherry coke? That's all you drink."  
  
Joey nodded her head in agreement. They got quiet as the show started. Joey was on talking about herself. Maria started laughing. "You're such a dork cuz. Were you really that happy to get rid of Zach?"  
  
Joey shook her whole body. "O yes! I was so happy when I got rid of him. I have no idea why I invited him to come visit me in the house. Pacey went crazy when Zach was around. I wonder if it would have been better if Zach never came to the house."  
  
"Why do you wonder that?"  
  
"If it wasn't for Zach telling me he still loved me when he visited I might have never came to terms with how I felt about Pacey."  
  
Maria put down her pop and turned toward her cousin. "Please Joey, nothing would have changed. You two were meant to be together so it still would have happened. You would probably still be dating him now if you didn't leave. Why exactly did you break up with him?"  
  
"Just think about it Maria. I'm here in New York and Pacey's out in Chicago. That's like half the country between us. I would have only gotten to see him once a month and you know that I could never do that. We wouldn't have made it and break up anyway. Why try and change the inevitable?"  
  
"Uh, because you love him. So instead of seeing him once a month you'd rather never see him? Yeah, that's the plan. You know that after a few months one of you would move to be with the other."  
  
"That is exactly what I didn't want. I wouldn't let Pacey move out here because he is doing great there and he needs to stay. I couldn't leave because even though I have a crappy job, it's still a job. If I got one out there that was better I would have stayed with him."  
  
"See, you over think Joey. Why do people always insist on messing with fate? It must be fate if you guys got together so many times."  
  
"If it was fate for us to be together then why aren't we?"  
  
"This is just a minor setback. It's only a matter of time before fate takes control again."  
  
"Why didn't fate stop me then?"  
  
"Free will cuz, free will. Fate can't make you do anything. It does, however, give you opportunities and helpful hints. People are just too dumb to notice them sometimes."  
  
"When will I get one of these "messages" that fate offers?"  
  
"How should I know? In time all good people get one."  
  
"So you think I'm a good person huh?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "You know you are a good person. I still think you're a loser."  
  
"And this coming from a 23 year old who still watches cartoons."  
  
"I watch anime, not cartoons thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever, same thing. You also only started to listen to rap because of your boyfriend Monti."  
  
"Ex- boyfriend Monti and I started listening to rap because I wanted too. At least I'm not in love with my ex."  
  
"I'm so over Zach!"  
  
"I wasn't referring to that one."  
  
"I...I don't love Pacey anymore," Joey stuttered.  
  
"You should stop lying to yourself Jo. You know as well as I do that you still love him."  
  
Joey bit her bottom lip. "Okay! So I still love Pacey. No matter how hard I want to I can't change what I did and the fact that we're not together."  
  
Maria sensed that Joey was getting upset so she stopped. She noticed the answering machine was blinking. "We have a message."  
  
"Who's it from?" Joey asked.  
  
"Let's see," Maria pressed the button and the machine beeped.  
  
"Hello Ms. Josephine Potter. This is Randy Gingerson from the Chicago tribune. I have a proposition for you. I am interested in your work and would like you to work on the staff. I offer more money and better benefits than your current working status. If you are interested please call me at (412) 555-4832. I will arrange for you to be on the next plane to Chicago. Have a goodnight and goodbye."  
  
They both stared at the machine then each other. "What are you going to do cuz?" Maria asked.  
  
Joey gave a crooked smile. "Maria, we're going to Chicago." 


	9. surprise surprise

AN: I have to apologize about the lack of time I've put into this story. I was stuck. I will try to be better with all of my stories from now on...I hope. SAM!!!! This story is for you. I dedicate it to you and only you. You are my biggest fan! Everyone else who is reading this I also want to thank you because I love to write. Those who hate my dialect well too bad because mark twain did it and so will I. It's really hard to make it right. I hope everyone reviews! Please nothing too bad. Constructive criticism is fine but not bad stuff. That just not nice! This chapter is short because it's a mid chapter but the next one will be longer. On to the story...

Lucky sat at Harry Carey's restaurant in downtown Chicago drinking a glass of Fanta orange. His cell phone was lying on the table flipped up and turned on. Every once in a while Lucky's eyes would shift over to his phone. He bit his straw flat and watched the orange bubbles float into his clear straw as he sucked the cool liquid into his mouth. For a half hour Lucky paid attention to his phone waiting for a call. Two days ago, Joey called Lucky and told him she had really big news. Lucky thought Joey could be pregnant so he tried to get the news out of her but Joey refused and told him that she wouldn't be able to talk to him for two days because she would be really busy. Those two days had passed and still no call. Lucky was starting to get antsy. The screen on his phone changed colors and it started ringing. Lucky almost dropped his pop trying to pickup his phone.

"Hello!? What's the news?" Lucky said into his phone.

"The news is I want my jeans back," Pacey said on the other end.

"O it's only you Pacey. Whatja want?"

"Don't sound too happy it's me."

"I'm expecting a call so if you could..."

"From who?"

Lucky got quiet. He couldn't tell Pacey he was waiting for a call from Joey. "It don't matter. Why ja call?"

"O yeah. I want my jeans back. My Levis. Where are they?"

"In your room. I washed um then put em there."

"Okay thanks. I'm going now. I don't want you to miss your call," Pacey chuckled.

"You jus better hope I didn't miss her call or else you gonna get it."

"So this anonymous caller is a she? Where did you meet her?"

Lucky was stumped. "Um, ya knows what, I gotta go cuz she can call any second I can't miss it so bye," he hung up.  
  
Lucky flipped his phone closed and held it in his hand. It started ringing again. Lucky rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear.  
"I put the damn jeans on your bed!"  
  
"What are you talking about luck?" Joey asked.  
  
Lucky smiled when he heard her voice. "Hey Joey. Sorry I thought you was Pacey."  
  
"Oh." Joey got quiet when he said Pacey.

"Um, so what's the big news you couldn't tell me?"

"O yeah!" Joey got happy again. "Luck, I want you to get up and go outside."

Lucky looked at his phone then laughed. "Why do I havta go outside? I'm gonna get sick and I'm gonna get phenomena and die. I don't think ya want that kind of memory hangin' on ya all the time and I know you've been outta Chicago for a while but there is a reason it's called the windy city."

"Well thank you Mr. Negative. I want you to go outside for one second please."

Lucky stood up, put on his jacket and went outside. "You happy now!? I'm outside freezin' my balls off in the October wind. Now what?"

"I like that blue coat. Is it new?" Joey asked.

Lucky rubbed his coat proudly. "Yes it is. Got it at a...Hey! Howdya know my coat is blue?"

"Lucky, I want you to look to your right at the pay phone."

Lucky turned his head and saw Joey waving at him and a red haired girl was standing next to her smiling. Lucky clicked off his phone and ran up to Joey. He picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Hey Chika! I've missed you. I didn't know you was comin' here."

Joey got placed on the ground. "I've missed you too Luck. I staying out here for a while."

Lucky put on a big smile and picked her up and spun her again. "That's awesome! Now I get ta see ya more often."

Joey noticed Lucky looked at Maria. "O luck, this is my cousin Maria. Maria this is Lucky."

Lucky stuck out his hand and shook Maria's. "It's nice ta meet ya Maria." He said with a smile. Lucky looked at Joey and Maria then noticed they were shaking. "We better get inside before ya guys catch your death out here."

The three went into the restaurant and sat down at his table. The girls got something to drink while Lucky went to the bathroom.

"He's really nice," Maria said.

"I know. Lucky's a really great friend," Joey replied.

"And hot too! Jo, did you see his body? The man is rock hard looking."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Maria! I don't look at lucky that way. Maybe I could set you two up."

"I would like that. I would like that a lot."

"What would you like a lot?" Lucky asked sitting back down.

"She would like a glass of orange pop. It's Maria's favorite." Joey said for her cousin.

"Really? It's mine too. That's all I drink." Lucky smiled at a blushing Maria.

The three of them sat in silence for a few seconds just drinking. Lucky snapped his fingers and woke everyone up.

"Ay, I forgot. Joey, why are ya visiting Chicago?"

Joey started smiling, "actually Luck I'm not visiting. Maria and I live out here now."

Lucky smiled big and pulled Joey into a tight hug. After a while he let go and sat back down. "Wait. How could ya just hop a plane and come out here? What 'bout your job?"

"I have a new one. I am now Joey potter: staff writer for the Chicago tribune. I live in an apartment on the lake shore with Maria. Maria is a new teacher in the CPS system."

Lucky looked back at Maria. "I've never known a teacher before. How long have you been teaching?"

Maria twirled her red hair in her fingers. "This is my second year as a teacher. I teach kindergarten. What do you do Lucky?"

"I'm actually finishing up Medical School this year so hopefully I can get a job next year as a cardiologist."

Maria and Lucky kept talking to each other completely ignoring Joey the whole time. After about a half hour, Joey decided to get her coat and walk home because it was late. She stood up and walked over to the coat room. Joey walked in and grabbed her coat. As she was heading out she bumped into someone who was walking in.

"Sorry, "she said before looking up.

She wasn't ready for this encounter. Joey bit her bottom lip and avoided the eyes. This was the second surprise she gave someone today.

"Hi Pacey."

(The CPS system is the Chicago Public Schools system. I know it was short and boring but the next chapter will be better!)


	10. And they meet again

Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update…like almost a year. This chapter isn't that long but I tried. I swear I will update as soon as I can. I have been so busy lately that I have no time to think let alone write. Please review!

"Why are you here? Pacey said still not believing that Joey Potter was in Chicago.

Joey took in a deep breath and smiled. "I…I live out here now."

Pacey's eyes got wider. "You what?"

"I live in Chicago. I'm a staff writer for the Chicago Tribune and it paid more than my job in New York so I decided to move here and…Maria, you remember Maria right? Redhead? I'm sure you do, she found a job at a local school and we're living together so…" Joey said rambling on.

"O, well welcome to Chicago," Pacey said.

There was an awkward silence. Pacey nervously chuckled. "How uh, how've you been?" Pacey asked.

Joey looked at him and lost her smile. "Could be better."

"Me too," Pacey replied.

Joey felt herself growing sad so she looked away. "Um, I'm gonna get going. Maria and Lucky are waiting," Joey started to walk away.

When she was in the doorframe she turned around. "Pacey?"

Pacey turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" he said.

Joey gave a crooked smile. "It was nice seeing you again."

Pacey smiled back. "Same here."

Joey smiled before walking away.

XXX

Joey walked back into the restaurant. Lucky and Maria were looking at Joey as she walked out of the coat room with the coats.

"We thought you died," Maria said with a fake angry face.

Joey rolled her eyes and handed them their coats. "Sorry, PACEY took up some of my time."

Lucky's eyes grew big. "He's here? He was supposed to be at home."

Joey started walking away. "Apparently he's not. Lucky, why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I didn't know…honestly. I just talked ta him a while ago. He called me from home lookin' for his jeans."

Joey crossed her arms. "I'm going to go," she said before walking away.

"Joey, don't be mad. I didn't know," Lucky called after her.

Joey did a slight wave and went outside. Maria smiled at Lucky. "Call me," she said before following her cousin.

XXX

Lucky opened the door to the house. Pacey was waiting for him.

"Why didn't you tell me Joey moved to Chicago?" Pacey asked.

Lucky rolled his eyes and took off his coat. "I didn't know, man. She called on my cell an' she said she had some news. A minute later she's walkin' inta Harry Carry's tellin' me how she moved out here."

"So you really didn't know she moved out here?"

"Like I said, I jus found out tonight."

Pacey sat down on the nearest object. "What am I supposed to do? I thought I would never see Joey again and here she is, living in Chicago," he said more to himself than to Lucky.

"You need to talk ta her, Pacey. Ya can't ignore her."

Pacey nodded his head. "You're right Luck. I need to just face it that Joey Potter is probably always going to be in my life one way or another."

Lucky smiled wide. "Great! Because Maria and I are gonna go out on Saturday so Joey is all alone. I heard that there is this great art exhibit down town that she really wants to go to."

"You want me to take Joey out?"

Lucky handed Pacey the phone. "Why not?"

XXX

Saturday…

Joey frowned into the mirror. "Are you sure this outfit looks okay?" she said to Maria.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Jo, you're outfit looks great. Why are you so worried?"

Joey bit her lip. "I don't know. I just…want to look good."

Maria smiled. "Pacey is going to think you look good no matter what you wear."

Joey turned to her cousin. "I don't care what Pacey thinks. Don't give me that look. Okay, so maybe I care what he thinks a little but that's it."

The doorbell rang. Joey jumped at the sound and walked down the hallway unevenly. She opened the door and there stood Pacey. He was wearing a button down red shirt with his brown winter coat over it and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

Pacey smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Joey nodded and followed him to the car. The whole ride was filled with awkward meaningless conversation. Once they arrived at the exhibit, they were out of things to say to one another. They walked around the exhibit just looking at the paintings.

Joey stopped in front of a painting. "What do you think about this one?" she asked.

Pacey looked at the painting of a sailboat and smiled. "I like it. Who painted it?"

Joey smiled. "I did…a while back."

"Is it the true love?"

Joey nodded her head. "Yeah. I was thinking about the first summer we spent together and all the little trips we took on the boat so I decided to paint from memory."

Pacey smiled and they locked eyes for a few moments. Joey felt herself blushing so she moved her eyes.

"Pacey, I'm ready to go," she said.

Pacey nodded and they left. The ride back to her apartment was silent. Once they reached Joey's place, Pacey put the car in park and they just sat there in silence for a few seconds.

Joey took a deep breath and looked at Pacey. "Is it always going to be this awkward between us?"

Pacey looked back at her and sighed. "I don't know."

Joey nodded and opened the car door. Before she closed it Pacey cleared his throat.

"Hey Joey?" he said softly.

Joey turned back to Pacey who was in the car. "Yeah?"

"I enjoyed going out with you tonight. Maybe we can hang out sometime and get over this awkwardness," he ended with a slight chuckle.

Joey gave a crooked smirk. "I'd really like that, Pacey," she said before closing the door and walking to her building.

Pacey waved and then drove home with a smile on.


	11. Movie and a sleepover

Joey typed random letters on her computer. She could focus on her article.

"Working hard, huh?"

Joey smiled at the familiar voice. Pacey was leaning over her cubical with a smile.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Or barely working. I don't have a thought in my head."

"Well, what are you working on?"

"An article on the top banks and what they have to offer."

"Hmm," Pacey said. "Sounds like fun."

"Loads," Joey said sarcastically. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh yes," he said handing her a bag. "I come bearing gifts."

Joey looked in the bag and lifted an eyebrow at him. "You gave me two cheeseburgers?"

"Actually one of those is mine. I was hoping to steal you away so you can eat with me."

Joey smiled then looked back to her computer. "I don't know, Pace. I'm already so far ahead on this story that I don't know if I should leave."

"I'll buy you an ice cream?"

"Wow, an ice cream cone in the middle of winter. How could I resist?"

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Get up, Potter."

Joey stood up. "Alright, alright. I didn't know you could be so pushy."

Pacey fake chuckled and walked next to her. "You can forget about that Ice cream now."

Joey pointed a finger at him as they got into the elevator. "Watch it, Witter. You never get between a woman and her sweets."

Back in the office two of Joey's cubicle sharers got together.

"Who was the hunk?" Sandy said to Alice as the elevator closed.

"That was Pacey Witter. He's one of like three lead chefs down at Harry Carry's," Said Alice.

"You think their dating?"

"Last I knew they still were?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Obviously you don't watch The Real World. They just did it last episode."

XXX

"This is really good," Joey said taking another bite of her burger.

"Thank you," Pacey replied.

"You made this?" Joey said with her mouth full.

Pacey smiled and took a drink. "Yeah. You thought I'd bring you some fast food?"

Joey noticed the food still in her mouth and swallowed. "Why haven't you cooked for me before?"

"You never asked," Pacey said before finishing up his burger.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Lame excuse," she said throwing her trash away.

Pacey dumped his stuff and sat back down. "Do you want me to cook for you?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah."

Pacey smiled back. "Then I will someday."

"Promise?"

Pacey made a cross over his heart. "Promise."

Joey smiled a wide smile. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked casually.

"Staying at home. How about you?"

Joey lifted the side of her mouth. "Ehh, I'm supposed to go over by Alice's place for the night but I really don't want to."

"Why don't you just give an excuse and stay home?"

"Lucky's spending the night and I don't exactly want to be there when they are."

Pacey chuckled at her meaning. "You could spend the night by my house."

Joey bit her lip. "Would you be okay with that?"

Pacey understood. "Yeah," he said. "I'd like the company. We could watch unfaithful if you wanted."

Joey scrunched up her nose. "The whole movie is about sex."

"Which you like," Pacey said without thinking.

Joey froze a moment and blushed. "Let's get that ice cream now."

XXX

Maria looked through her closet. "Can you believe we've lived here about four months now?"

Joey flipped another page on her magazine. "Nope," she said knowing that she has counted the days since the show ended.

Maria pulled on her top and looked at the clock. "Lucky's going to be here any minute," she said out loud but to herself.

"So you too are kind of serious, huh?"

Maria turned to her cousin and smiled. "Yeah, Lucky's really something else."

Joey smiled back at Maria. She was happy for her cousin, she really was, but she couldn't help thinking about how she screwed up things with Pacey all those months ago. Joey had contemplated on telling Pacey how she felt, but Joey thought it was best not to because, well, they have been broken up for almost a half of a year now.

"I should get going," Joey said getting off the bed.

"Hey Cuz, where are you going tonight anyway?" Maria asked.

Joey tucked some hair behind her ears. "Um, by Pacey's house. He said I could spend the night there."

Maria's jaw dropped. "What? Why didn't you tell me? How did this happen?"

Before Joey could answer, the doorbell rang. Joey sighed with relief. "We can talk later, Maria," she said leaving and letting Lucky come in.

XXX

Joey wrapped her arms around her body as she sat on the couch. Pacey walked in with some movies in his hands and gave Joey a concerned look.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little," Joey said running up and down her hands.

"You could have asked for a blanket," he said hading her one.

Joey said thanks and wrapped her self up. "What movies do you have?"

Pacey smiled. "I have Goodfellas, The Godfather and The terminator."

Joey shook her head. "Of course you would only have he-man movies."

"I could bring out Dumbo?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Goodfellas is fine."

Pacey walked over to the machine and put in the movie. "I'm going to ignore that about Dumbo."

Joey lifted her shoulders. "I didn't say anything!"

Pacey turned around and tapped his head. "I know what you were thinking."

Joey smirked. "And here I thought you were normal."

Pacey sat down next to Joey on the couch. "Great way to treat your host, Potter."

Joey laughed. "Sorry. I'll be nicer to the 'host.' I do like Dumbo."

Pacey smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you," he said reclining.

They watched the movie. Once it was done it was past midnight. Pacey stretched out his arms.

"I should get to bed," he said with a yawn.

Joey nodded. "Me too. I have a long day tomorrow."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"You can sleep in the bed," Pacey said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Joey asked.

"UH, the couch."

Joey nodded and said goodnight. She started to walk away when she stopped and turned around.

"Hey Pace?" she said after a second of just standing there.

Pacey looked up from fixing the couch to her. "Yeah?"

"Do you, um…do you want to sleep in the bed with me?"

Pacey was speechless at first. "Uh, no. the couch is fine."

"You sure?" Joey asked. "There's enough room for the both of us and I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

Pacey smiled at Joey and she smiled back. "Yeah, that'll be great."

Joey gave a half smile. "Okay," she said turning around and walking into the room.

Pacey grabbed his pillows and walked into the bedroom. Joey was already lying in the bed. Pacey smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Jo," Pacey said getting in.

Once Pacey was fully in the bed, Joey took a deep breath. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek quickly and turned off the light next to her. "Goodnight, Pacey," she said.

Pacey ran his hand over the place where she kissed him and smiled before turning off the light next to him.


	12. seven years too long

Wow, I've been spitting out these chapters lately. Well, I was supposed to find a way to end this story by now but for some reason I elongated it. I hope you're happy about that. So there's about…four chapters left of As Real as It Gets. Please review a lot. I love reviews!

_Joey stood in the living room cracking her knuckles and biting her lip. Pacey walked up the hallway to where she was standing._

"Okay, the guy got all your stuff in the car without breaking any of it." Pacey smiled.

Joey couldn't look up. "Thanks Pace."

Pacey lifted up Joey's head and saw tears falling. Joey couldn't look at him. She just wiped away her tears. Joey moved away from Pacey.

"What's wrong Jo?"

"Pacey, we...we need to stop." Joey wiped away tears but they kept coming.

"Stop what Joey?" Pacey asked knowing the answer.

"Us. We won't work once we get back home."

Pacey grabbed Joey softly. "Why? We will work Joey. We can still be together."

Joey ripped her self away and turned. "It won't work Pacey. I'm in New York and you're in Chicago. We won't ever see each other and..." Joey broke down and started crying.

Pacey moved so he was in front of her. "We can make it work somehow. We love each other so we can make it work."

"_Love isn't…" she stopped and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Do you really think so?"_

_Pacey smiled and wiped away her tears. "Of course, Joey. We can come and see each other all the time, okay?"_

_Joey slowed down her crying. "But we can't afford that, Pacey. What if we can only see each other once a month?"_

"_It's better than never isn't it?" _

"_I need to see you more than once a month. I can't only be with you three days."_

"_We'll figure something out, baby. I promise," Pacey said stroking her cheek._

_Joey shook her head. "No," she said. "I want to go back with you to Chicago."_

_Pacey smiled sweetly at her. "Jo, you can't. You have a job and a life in New York. I won't let you throw that away for me."_

_Joey felt the tears run down her face. She put her hands around his wrists and pulled them off her face. "No I don't, Pacey. Everything that I have in New York are things that I can have in Chicago with you. I don't want to lose you, Pacey."_

_Pacey grabbed Joey and held her tight. He felt like he could cry himself, but happy tears._

"_God, Joey, I love you so much."_

_Joey kissed his cheek and felt a smile. "I love you too, Pacey."_

_Pacey mumbled something into her hair. "What did you say?" she asked._

_Pacey said, "You are the biggest lazy ass I have ever known!"_

Joey jumped and opened her eyes. Maria was standing next to her bed with the phone and her arms crossed staring down at Joey. Joey wiped at her hair.

"I had such a weird dream," she said.

"You can tell it to Pacey. He's on the phone," Maria said handing Joey the phone and walking away.

Joey looked at the phone then put it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Joey. Did you just get up?" Pacey said on the other side.

"Um, yeah actually."

"Good sleep?"

"Yeahyeah," she said fast, remembering the dream.

"Um, okay."

There was a brief silence. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to do something tonight?"

Joey scratched her messy head. "What day is it?"

Pacey laughed. "Had a little too much last night, Potter?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. No, I'm not drunk."

"Today is Friday," he said.

"I can't tonight. I'm going to Capeside for the weekend."

"Oh," Pacey said. "…well have fun."

"You working this weekend?" Joey asked.

"Nope. I have it off."

"Why don't you come with me?" Joey asked suddenly, surprising even her self.

"Jo, I haven't been to Capeside in like…seven years."

"All the more reason to come."

"Joey…"

"Oh, come on, Pacey!"

"Jo, how am I supposed to get there? Blink my eyes and poof away?"

"No, I have an extra plane ticket."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes, really. Maria was supposed to come back with me but something came up. You could use her ticket."

"When, uh, when do you leave?"

"Tonight," she said normally.

"Tonight? This is kind of short notice, Joey."

"I know but I really don't want to go alone and you'll have a great time."

"I don't know."

"Please? Please?...PUleese?" Joey begged.

Pacey could envision the puppy eyes she had on right now. He could never resist the puppy eyes. "Potter you are something else."

"So you'll go?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Pacey responded.

"Oh thank you, Pacey! You are so wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"When do we leave?"

"I'll come get you around six, see you then, bye."

"Bye," Pacey said hanging up the phone. He was going back to Capeside.

XXX

Pacey stepped out of Bodie's truck and smiled. The salty sea air ran up his nose and into his brain. He looked around. Everything was just like it was when he left, nothing had changed. Everything about Capeside brought back so many memories, especially standing in front of a certain B&B he knew well.

"So?" Joey said standing next to him.

Pacey shook his head searching for words. "Wow," was all he said.

Joey smiled wide. "I knew would like coming back," she said taking his arm and leading him into the house.

Joey opened the door. "We're here!" she yelled.

"I'll be right there!" Bessie yelled from the kitchen.

Joey took their coats and hung them up.

"Jo, where's Alex?" Pacey asked.

Joey let out a sad sigh. "Pace, Alex died six years ago. He had an AVM in his brain and it burst."

"How's Bessie and Bodie?"

"They're okay. We still get sad when Alex is mentioned but we have little Maggie now. She's three and is going to turn four in two months."

Bessie walked down the hall. "Joey, How are…Pacey?" she stared at him.

Pacey smiled. "Hey Bessie, How've you been?"

Bessie smiled and hugged him. "I've been good. How has it been since you've been back here?"

"Seven years," Pacey said. "I know, too long."

"You bet. Come in, eat," she said putting her arm around him and walking into the kitchen.

Joey and Bodie smiled at the two.

"You think Bessie missed him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we all did," Bodie said.

Joey looked at Pacey. "Yeah, we did."

Pacey smiled at Joey and motioned for her to come there. Joey smirked and took a seat next to him.

"So, what have you been up to?" Bessie asked.

"As you know I went back to Chicago," Pacey said. "I went to culinary school and got my degree and now I'm a lead chef at Harry Carry's restaurant downtown."

"That's great!"

They kept talking for the rest of the night. Pacey had his own bedroom and Joey had hers.

XXX

Pacey and Joey walked around Capeside in the afternoon. They went to all the old places they used to when they were in high school and even to where the true love was. Joey and Pacey started to walk back to her house.

"I enjoyed today," Pacey said.

"I'm glad," Joey responded.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Joey smiled. "I did. Capeside never felt like Capeside without you here, Pacey."

Pacey smiled and grabbed Joey's hand. "I'm happy I came."

Joey laced fingers with him. "Me too."

They kept walking a while until they noticed a familiar blonde.

"Jen?" Pacey called.

Jen turned around and smiled wide at who called her. "Oh my god, Pacey? Is that you?"

Joey said hi and excused her self to give them some privacy.

Pacey smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing back in Capeside?"

"I came for a visit."

Jen couldn't stop smiling. "I haven't seen you in…wow, seven years. You look good."

"So do you. I notice you have a daughter," he said referring to the baby she carried.

"Yeah, her name is Amy. She's our first."

"So you're married?"

"Yeah, three years now."

"Who'd you marry, Lindley?"

Jen smirked. "It's actually Mrs. Valentine now."

Pacey chuckled. "You married Drue Valentine? I thought you hated him?"

"I did," Jen said. "But there's a thin line between love and hate and I guess I crossed it.

"That's great, Jen."

"What about you? Are you with Joey again?"

Pacey shook his head. "No, I'm single. I mean, Joey and I got together for a while but it didn't work out. We've been broken up for a little over four months now and we're just friends."

Jen shook her head. "Thanks for ruining the show for me, Pacey. I watch The Real World every week just to see what happens with you two and you ruined it for me."

"Sorry, Lin…I mean Valentine. It's still worthy of watching."

"So how'd you two meet up again after the show?"

"Joey moved to Chicago."

"So you two are in the same city?"

"Yeah."

Jen lifted up an eyebrow. "Then why aren't you two together?"

XXX

Pacey looked at the ripples in the almost frozen water below him. He smiled at everyone. Joey walked down the short dock and sat down next to him, letting her feet dangle as well.

"Thank you," Pacey said.

Joey smirked. "For what?"

Pacey looked up to Joey and smiled. "For bringing me back here. I forgot how nice it was in Capeside. I could drop everything and come and live here again. Everything about Capeside seems so amazing. It's so different from Chicago or New York."

Joey took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I know how you feel. I wanted to get out of Capeside so bad. Now that I have been out of Capeside I want to come back. It's so much better with you, Pace."

Pacey smiled at her. "Everywhere is better with you, Jo."

Joey smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. Their eyes connected and didn't stray. She leaned in and softly placed her lips on his. Pacey just froze for a second before letting himself go and kissing her back.

The kiss was short and sweet. After it was done, they opened their eyes and smiled. Pacey ran his hand across her forehead to move some hair before he kissed it.

Pacey stood up and offered his hand to Joey. "We should get inside before we freeze."

Joey nodded and smiled before taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

They walked in silence hand in hand back to the house.


	13. Wedding bell blues

Disclaimer: I don't own the great show Dawson's Creek and I don't own Rush Hospital.

Joey ran a hand down her dress to smooth it. She wore a ruby red colored dress that ended on the knee. The skirt part was flowy, so it moved from motion.

"Okay, you can do this, Joey," she said to her self in the mirror.

Maria came into Joey's room with her blue dress on. "Are you talking to yourself again, Cuz?" Maria asked.

Joey faced her cousin and gave a small smirk. "Just a little confidence booster."

Maria softly smiled back and grabbed Joey's hands. "Jo, you look beautiful. Don't be nervous about seeing Pacey again."

"I know," Joey said. "It's just I haven't seen him since we came back from Capeside and I haven't talked to him since we kissed and the next time I see him is going to be at Will and Bella's wedding. It's just going to be awkward."

Maria didn't know what to say to Joey. She wasn't going to lie and say that it wouldn't be awkward but she didn't want to make Joey any more nervous than she already was.

"We should get going," Maria said pulling Joey out of the room.

XXX

Will fiddled with his fingers and shook every so often. "This bow tie is cutting off my air," he whispered to Pacey.

Pacey smirked and still looked down the isle. "You need to relax, man."

"I just want this wedding to be over with," Will thought about what he just said. "Shit!" he added.

"Don't worry, Will. Bella is never going to know you just said that."

Will smirked slightly. "Thanks."

"That's what a best man is for," Pacey said.

The music started playing. The bridesmaids, dressed in their delicate pink dresses, walked down the isle. There was a short pause, which seemed like a lifetime to the groom, before the music for the bride started playing. The big doors to the church opened and there stood Bella, looking gorgeous in her white wedding gown and European veil. She walked down the isle in a daze with her father. He kissed her and handed her to Will.

Bella smiled a sweet smile. "I love you," she mouthed to Will.

Will kept smiling back and squeezed her hand. "I love you too," he mouthed back before turning.

XXX

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception had begun. Strings of blue flowers adorned the walls of the reception hall. Tables were placed nicely around the large wooden dance floor in the center.

Joey sat at a large round table by her self, rocking her crossed leg to the beat. Lucky and Maria came up hand in hand and all smiles.

"You're by yourself?" Lucky asked.

Joey smiled. "It would appear to be that way," she said.

"Why don't you go and dance?" Maria asked.

"I don't have anyone to dance with."

"I'm sure Pacey will dance with you," Lucky said looking around.

"No, that's not…" Lucky cut her off.

"Hey Pace! Come here!" he yelled to him.

Pacey walked over from another table and didn't even look at Joey. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you dance with Joey?" Lucky asked.

Pacey looked at Joey, who was looking away, and nodded his head. "Sure," he said before extending his hand to Joey. "Wanna dance?"

Joey looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said in a not interested tone before slightly taking his hand and going onto the dance floor.

They started dancing and didn't even look at each other for a while.

"So…How've you been?" Pacey said finally breaking the silence.

Joey rolled her eyes and looked away. "You would know if you ever tried to talk to me."

Pacey huffed. "You know, Joey, I don't want to dance with you if you're going to act like this."

Joey turned her glare on Pacey. "I didn't ask for your pity dance, Pacey. I have every right to act like this."

"And that would be why?"

Joey moved her arms so they were around his neck. "You know damn well why."

"No, Jo, I don't. Are you mad because I haven't talked to you in a week?"

"That's part of it."

Pacey pulled Joey closer and laughed. "You have to be kidding me, Joey!"

"You didn't say a word since we've been back from Capeside."

"Is this about what happened in Capeside? The two-second tiny kiss on your dock?"

"It was more than just a kiss and you know it, Pacey!"

Pacey didn't say anything. He just looked at Joey with sad eyes. Joey nibbled on her bottom lip and locked eyes with him. She ran her hands in his hair, as if to sooth him. They danced like this for a while.

XXX

"They are perfect for each other," Maria said as she rested in Lucky's arms.

"Yeah they…" Lucky was cut off by Pacey's cell phone on the table. Lucky picked it up and looked at Maria.

"Don't answer it," she said. "Let them be alone for a while."

Lucky looked at the caller ID. "But it's Doug. What if somethin' happened?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Alright…Let me answer it."

Maria answered the phone and said hello but Doug asked for Pacey right away. She got up and walked up to the dancing pair.

"Pacey," Maria said unpleasantly.

They stopped dancing and they looked at Maria. "Yeah?" Pacey asked.

Maria gave him the phone. "Your brother's on the phone. He says it's important."

Pacey nodded thank you and put the phone up to his ear.

"Doug?"

"Hey Pace," Doug said.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm at the hospital."

Pacey looked at Joey. "What happened?"

"Gretchen got in an accident. A…a guy was drunk and swerved into her lane as she was turning a corner and hit her head on."

"Is she alright?"

"No, she's pretty banged up. She went through the window and her brain had some swelling so they took her into surgery a few minutes ago."

Pacey rubbed his face. "What hospital are you at?"

"Rush."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can," Pacey said before he hung up the phone.

By the end of the conversation his friends, including the newly weds, had gathered around him.

"What happened?" Will asked.

Pacey shook his head, fighting a few tears. "My sister Gretchen was hit by a drunk driver. She…she went through the window and her brain swelled up. She's in surgery now. I'm sorry Will but I need to go."

Will nodded and Bella gave him a hug. "She's going to be okay," Bella said.

Pacey moved out of the hug and tried to smile to her. "I hope so. You look beautiful, Bella," he said before walking away.

XXX

"Pacey!" Joey yelled as Pacey started his car.

Pacey looked across the car. "Hmm?" he said.

"I'll go with you," she said.

Pacey smiled a closed mouth smile. "Get in," he said.

"Okay," Joey said and got into the car.

As soon as she closed the door they were off to Rush Hospital.


	14. Surgery can be so romantic

Note: First off, I want to thank Superfan24 for the reviews. You are very sweet and had definitely made my day. So, the story. Not a lot of chapters left…three I think, including this one. No, three after this. I tried to elongate this chapter as much as I could but since most of the chapter takes place in the hospital, it's not that long. I swear I'll update this story as soon as I can but I just got a new puppy and she's taking up a lot of my time and also I need to read for school. The quote at the end seemed to go so well with this story. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pacey pushed open the doors to the hospital and walked up to the desk with Joey close at his heals.

"Where's Gretchen Witter?" Pacey asked the secretary.

The secretary took a deep breath. "Sir," she said slowly. "This is a large hospital. Tell me why she is here and maybe I can help."

Pacey squeezed his temples with his hand. "She was in a car accident. Went through the window…"

"She just went into surgery about a half hour ago," Joey added.

Pacey looked at Joey and smirked. Joey nodded her head.

The secretary pushed her plump fingers across some papers and looked away from them.

"Then you want to go down that hallway and go into the surgery waiting room to the right."

"Thanks," Pacey said.

"Umm hmm," the secretary said with a roll of her eyes.

Pacey and Joey ignored her roll and rushed down the hallway. They entered the room that read surgery waiting. Doug, Mr. Witter, Mrs. Witter and the rest of the Witter gang looked at them as they entered.

Pacey walked over to Doug. "Is she still in surgery?" he asked.

Doug nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be a while."

Pacey took a deep breath and shifted his eyes to his father. He greeted him and then noticed his crying mother.

"Mom," Pacey said before sitting down and holding his mother in a hug.

Joey stood, not really knowing what to do with her self, before Doug walked up to her.

"Hey, Joey. It's nice to see you again," he said with a smirk.

Joey tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, you too. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too."

Joey nodded. "Any word on how the surgery is going?"

Doug shook his head. "No, no one has come in yet."

Mrs. Witter had stopped crying and dried her eyes when she noticed Joey. "Who's this?" she asked pointing to Joey.

Pacey followed his mother's finger to Joey before looking back at her. "That's my girlfriend, Mom," Pacey said without thinking.

Joey smiled and extended her hand to Mrs. Witter. "Hi, I'm Joey," she said.

Mrs. Witter shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Oh my, I'm such a mess," she said wiping at her smudged makeup.

Joey took a seat next to Pacey and smiled at Mrs. Witter. "Gretchen will be fine, Mrs. Witter."

Mrs. Witter smiled back. "Thank you," she mouthed before letting some more tears fall and going to her husband.

Pacey took a deep breath ad sat back.

Joey took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "You okay?" she asked.

Pacey looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Joey looked around the room at all of the people. "You have a lot of family," she said.

"Five brothers and sisters," he said.

"It's nice to have them all here."

"Yeah, this is the only time that they find time to come over anymore."

"It's better than just a sister and her husband."

Pacey let go of Joey's hand and held it with the other. He moved his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. He started to stroke her hair.

XXX

People had started to fall asleep in the waiting room. All of the kids cuddled up to their mothers, while they stroked their hair and tried to sleep at the same time. Mrs. Witter was sleeping on the arm of Doug, while Doug sat with his elbows on his knees still wide awake. Pacey leaned his head back against the hard wall with his eyes closed. Joey leaned on elbow and hand on the arm rest, even though her back had begun to hurt, just so Pacey would continue the circular motions he made up and down her back with his fingertips.

The door sprang open to the waiting room and a smiling male doctor came in.

"Witter Family?" He asked looking over the people.

Pacey, Doug, and Mr. and Mrs. Witter walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Mr. Witter asked with red eyes.

The doctor smiled to him. "Gretchen is doing fine. The surgery went well. We were able to reduce the swelling without hitting nerves or disrupting any part of her brain. All of her functions should be as good as they were before. She will be back to her self in a few weeks."

"When can we see her?" Pacey asked.

"She's in recovery right now so she won't be up for another hour. I'll allow the parents to see her when she wakes up but the rest will have to wait until morning."

"Thank you Doctor," Pacey said shaking his hand.

The doctor nodded and smiled before leaving. Doug looked over at Joey then back to Pacey.

"Pace, you should get home. It's almost one in the morning and you have Joey with you," Doug said.

"You sure, Doug?" Pacey said as Joey came to his side.

Doug smiled at Joey. "Yeah, go get some rest. It's been a long night."

Pacey hugged his family goodbye before leaving the hospital. As the doors swung open to the outside, a heavy wind blew causing Joey to bring her arms around her bare shoulders.

"Here," Pacey said taking off his suit jacket and putting it around Joey's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said softly as he was mere inches away.

Pacey looked between her luscious brown eyes and her lips. "I wouldn't want you to freeze," he said before moving away and walking towards the car.

Joey started walking to the car as well. "Sometimes I hate winter," she said under her breath.

XXX

Joey emerged from the bathroom in an old T-shirt and a pair of boxers, holding her dress and shoes in her hands.

"Feels good to get out of that dress?" Pacey asked from his standing position next to the table, in pajamas his self. He watched as Joey set down her things.

Joey smiled. "You have no idea." She tugged on her shirt. "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem," Pacey said looking down to the floor.

Joey bit her lip and walked to him. "Are you okay, Pace?" she asked grabbing his hands.

Pacey smiled at their hands and rubbed hers with his thumbs. "Yeah," he said still looking down. "I'm just wondering how Gretchen is right now."

Joey gave his hands a small squeeze before moving in closer, leaving a six inch gap between them. "She'll be okay, Pacey. Don't worry about your sister. If I know anything about a Witter, it's that they never give up without a fight."

Pacey looked at her and didn't move away. "Jo…" he said trying hard to not close the gap between them.

"Yeah?" she said still looking into his beautiful blue eyes that were staring back at her.

Pacey quickly turned his head. "We should get to bed," he said not looking at her.

Joey turned a slightly pink. "You're right," she said letting him go and moving away. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Joey," Pacey almost whined to her walking away form.

Joey kept on walking into the bedroom without saying a word.

XXX

A thin yellow ray of light streamed into the bedroom and onto Joey's face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see where the light was coming from. The door to the bedroom was ajar and the light from the kitchen shined in. Joey lifted her body from the bed and opened the door. She moved into the kitchen and saw Pacey drinking from a glass at the table.

"Pacey?" Joey said, her voice still filled with sleep.

Pacey looked at Joey and smiled. "Nice hair," he said putting his glass in the sink.

Joey rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the counter. "This is what hair looks like at…" she glanced at the clock. "…Three in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I just wanted something to drink. I was hoping it would help me fall asleep."

"Oh," she said shortly.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds.

Pacey cleared his throat. "I just want to say thanks for coming with me tonight…or last night, which ever way you look at it. It really helped that you were there."

Joey smiled. "You don't have to thank me. You know I'll always be there for you, Pacey, no matter what."

Pacey looked up at Joey and smiled. "I know but you weren't just there for me. You were there for my Mom too and you just met her today. You're just…wonderful, Joey."

Joey tucked some hair behind her ears and looked down as her cheeks turned a slight pink. Pacey loved it when she blushed. He slowly walked over to her. Pacey put his hands next to each side of her on the counter before leaning in and kissing her. He pressed her up against the side of the counter. Joey didn't hold back and deepened the kiss. Once the kiss died down, they stood there touching foreheads.

"What was that for?" Joey said looking into his eyes in an almost whisper.

Pacey moved his head back so he could see her full face. "I didn't want you to think that I didn't want to kiss you before. I was just…I don't know what I was thinking," he said running his fingers along her hair line and behind her ear.

Joey licked her lips. "Got it," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss. Pacey smiled on her lips and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her in even closer.

**"A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years." - Rupert Brooke**


	15. The next day isn't always sweet

**I know, I know, it's been a while since my last update. I own North Chicago bank. This is one of the three last chapters. I'm just glad I got this one out because I have homecoming Saturday and I have so such to do. (Yeah, Sam, see ya at the cougar!) Hope you enjoy…to the story!**

Joey slowly opened her deep brown eyes. A ray of light streamed though the window and warmed her face. Joey turned onto her back and smiled. She rested her hands on the hem of the sheet that covered her body. She heard some clicking outside of the bedroom. Joey stood up, with sheet wrapped around her, and searched the floor for her discarded clothes. Once she had the sleepwear back on, Joey opened the door and walked out to the kitchen.

"Smells good," Joey said taking a seat at the table.

Pacey, clad in a t- shirt and a pair of boxers, turned to Joey and smiled. "It better be. I have worked very hard on this breakfast."

"You don't have work today?"

"Not till one. I figured this would be a great time to cook for you,' Pacey said putting a plate in front of her.

Joey smiled at him. "I thought you would be out of here already."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because of yesterday. I thought you would be one of the first people to see Gretchen today."

"Oh," he said thinking of something else. "Visiting hours doesn't start until eleven but I'll be there early."

Joey nodded. Everything was a bit awkward that morning. After they ate in silence, Joey played with her fork. "How do you feel about last night?" she asked looking at her plate.

Pacey put down his drink. "As in what?"

Joey still looked down. 'As in what happened last night, as in you and me, as in us…sleeping together. What do you think?"

"I…I think last night was sudden. It was unexpected and definitely put a wrinkle in our friendship game."

Joey lowered her head. "I guess you're right," she said quietly.

Pacey watched her head fall. "I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking."

Joey looked up to him. 'But you said last night was sudden and unexpected."

"I know what I said. What happened last night was unexpected but that doesn't mean I regret it. Us together always feels perfect to me. Whether it be talking or having sex, we just always feel right."

She couldn't help but smile. "You know, I've missed this. I forgot how being with you was so different than anyone else."

"The sex is that good?" Pacey joked.

Joey smirked. "I don't mean just sex, I mean doing anything with you. You're the only one who can still give me butterflies."

Pacey couldn't help but smile. "I should clear the table he said getting up and moving by her.

Joey put her hand softly around his wrist. She looked up into his wanting blue eyes. "Pace, I still love you."

Pacey stared down at her. "Don't do this to me, Jo. Don't say you love me just because of last night."

Joey smiled. "I never stopped loving you. I never thought I would see you again after real world and then when I got the call to work out here I figured it was just a chance thing. After we started hanging out more I realized that I couldn't deny the fact that I still loved you...maybe even more than before. I wasn't sure of when to tell you but after what happened last night I'm sure that this is the right time to tell you. So, I still love you and I want to be with you."

Her tone was so natural. Pacey kept looking into her eyes, searching for an ounce of doubt. When none was to be found, he smiled. "I've always loved you."

Joey could feel a big grin spread on her face. She reached up and brought his face down to hers. They shared a sweet kiss. "How about we finish this in the bedroom?"

Pacey grinned and picked her up. "That sounds like a great idea."

XXX

Pacey walked out of the hospital room and rubbed his face. Doug handed Pacey a coffee as he sat down. Doug looked down at his coffee and rubbed the lid.

"She's doing a lot better," Doug said. "She's been stable all morning."

Pacey nodded. "How long till she wakes up?"

"The doctors aren't sure, Pacey. A coma can last a few hours, a few days… a few years. All we can do is pray that Gretchen will open her eyes again."

Pacey made a deep sigh. "That doesn't even look like Gretchen in there, Doug. There are all these wires and tubes coming out of her, the machines are keeping her alive. Did you feel her skin? It's ice cold and hard. You can even see a bit of blood under her nails. I just…I can't believe this happened."

Doug put his arm around his brother. "These things just happen. Something like this teaches us to be careful, we only get one life."

XXX

Joey held up her dress as she sat down across from Steven Clio, the CEO of the bank of North Chicago. It was his decision as to where they would be that evening. He picked a quiet dark corner in the back of Harry Carry's restaurant. Of all the places, he had to pick Pacey's restaurant. Joey shifted her eyes around quickly, looking for the familiar face, before smiling at her company for the evening.

"Are you ready to begin Mr. Clio?" she said grabbing her purse to take out her pad and pen.

He smiled and leaned his back against the rest. "Like I said, call me Steve. I see you're playing reporter Potter again."

"That is my job, sir," Joey said picking up the pen.

Steve leaned forward. "I was hoping tonight would be just you and I eating dinner, not me and the reporter on an interview."

Joey put down her pen and clasped her hands. "Mr. Clio, I am a reporter for the Chicago Tribune. I am here to interview you on economic growth and your viewpoint of that said growth. THAT is the only reason I am here with you."

Steve just grinned wider. "Is that why you wore the dress?"

Joey rolled and squinted her eyes. "Do you want to do the interview or not?"

"Fine," he said. "Let me order some food first."

Joey nodded and called over the waitress, she didn't notice the tow workers on break staring at her.

"Who's the suit?" Lucky asked Pacey after a few minutes.

Pacey crossed his arms. "Probably a date."

Lucky shook his head. "Didn't ya just get back together?"

Pacey sighed. "I don't know. Does sex count as getting back together? We're getting too complicated already."

The waitress had come out of the kitchen with the tray of food and looked at Lucky and Pacey. "Hey guys, can one of you deliver this food? I really have to pee."

Pacey nodded. "Sure, what table?"

"Table nine. The one with the cute couple."

Pacey rolled his eyes and made his way to Joey's table.

"Here's your food," he said handing it out. "You look a bit nervous maim," he said looking at Joey.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, the girl's nervous because our first date went sour."

Joey's mouth fell and she looked at the hard expression on Pacey's face. "What? no. No, this was never a date. Pacey, this was never ever going to be a date. I was interviewing him…"

"It doesn't matter," Pacey said before walking away.

Joey looked between Pacey who had walked away and Steve. Did she risk her interview for love? Or did she let the love of her life walk away for a newspaper?

"Steve, I need to leave for a few seconds,' she said getting up.

Steve stood up as well and placed some money on the table. "No, problem, toots. I need to leave myself. That should be enough for the food. We'll do this interview some other time."

Joey nodded and walked away towards the kitchen. Lucky stopped her from going in.

"Lucky, you either bring Pacey out here or I go in. Pick one," she said forcefully.

Pacey emerged from the kitchen.

"Pace, we need to talk about this," Joey said.

"It's too complicated already," he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"We slept together less than twelve hours ago and you're out with another guy."

"I was just interviewing him!"

"At a restaurant?"

"HE wanted to come here."

"And you had to go along with him?"

"Yes! He's the main focus of my story. Whatever he wants, he gets."

"What if he wanted to sleep with you? Would you give him that too?"

"Is that what you think of me? You think I'm a slut who would do anything to get a story!"

"No, it's just...we can't do this."

"What do you mean by that? I love you. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, I love you with my whole heart but it won't work. We've tried so many times before and it hasn't worked. Maybe you were right. Love just isn't enough."

"No, I was stupid back then. Please don't say that we can't work. I want it to work...I need it to work."

"It won't."

"Can we at least try? Pacey, I love you!"

"We can't, Joey. If I've learned anything in the past two days it's that life is too short for so much drama. All we are is drama. "

"You don't love me, do you?"

"I do love you. I will always love and don't ever doubt that. I just can't handle this right now."

Joey felt the tears running hot against her cheeks. She slowly nodded. "Okay, I need to go," she whispered before walking away and out of his life.

**Reviews are much appreciated. New chapter soon!**


	16. She was too young

**So, last real chapter for As Real As It Gets. Sorry guys. Next chapter is like an epilogue or whatever. Everyone from Real World Seattle will be in the last chapter! Just though I'd tell you. I might have some religious things in here but these are things that I thought would fit best with the story chapter. The italics at the beginning are a flashback but later on, they indicate the words to the songs. For those who also read my behind closed doors, I will finish this story up probably before continuing that story. I'm so sorry. So, here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

14 days. 336 hours. 20,160 minutes. 1,209,600 seconds. Two weeks is such a short time but it can seem so long when you've lost something that was everything to you. You daydream about what you've lost, wondering how it's doing without you. The seconds turn into minutes, minutes into hours, and before you know it, two weeks have been lived in a daydream. The only thing to save you is to see what you've lost again. Too bad seeing your savior is also the only thing that makes you sad.

"_Hello?" Joey said heavy with sleep._

"_Hey Joey," Pacey said wide awake from the other end. _

_Joey woke up completely. "Pacey?"_

"_I'm sorry I'm calling right now."_

"_Pacey, it's two in the morning. Do I need to remind you that we haven't spoken in two weeks because you hurt me more than I have ever been hurt before? I was trying to go on with my life, tying to forget you. You can't just call me at two in the morning anymore…"_

"_Joey…"_

"_What?"_

"_Gretchen died."_

_Joey put her hand to her mouth. "Pace, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was why you were calling now."_

"_I'm sorry about calling in the middle of the night."_

"_No, it's fine."_

"_You were the first person I've called."_

"_I'm always here for you, Pacey."_

"_I know," he said shortly._

"_Do you need anything?"_

_Pacey took a deep breath. "Will you come over?"_

"_Of course. Do you want me to come over now?"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_Okay, I'll be right over."_

That was the reason Joey was going to Pacey's house in only her pajamas. Once she reached his house, she parked the car and quickly went to the door. Pacey opened the door and Joey leaped into his arms.

"Pacey, I'm sorry," Joey said during the hug.

Pacey could feel the tears threatening to fall. "I'm okay," he said ending the hug.

Joey looked at him. His eyes were drowsy and a bit red. He was pale. "Pace, have you slept?"

Pacey shook his head. "No, I can't get to sleep."

Joey took his hand and led him into the bedroom. "You need some sleep."

Joey pulled back the covers and Pacey got in. "You need to sleep, too," Pacey said.

Joey bit her lip. Even when he was in pain, Pacey always looked out for others. "I'll sleep on the couch," she said grabbing a pillow from the bed.

"I don't want you to leave," he said looking at her.

Joey smirked a bit and got into the bed. "Try and get some sleep, Pacey. Tell me if you need anything," she said before turning off the light.

Pacey laid on his back and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them and looked at Joey who was on her side and facing away from him. He was never going to get any sleep like this. He just needed one thing. Pacey slid across the bed and wrapped his arm around Joey's waist before taking in the scent of her hair.

"I just need to hold you…if that's okay," he said into her ear.

Joey rubbed his arm around her gently. "Anything you need," she said softly.

_**XXX**_

He just stared out the window. The aroma from the coffee didn't affect him. His bright greenish blues didn't seem so bright anymore. The gray of the sky reflected off his slightly pale skin. It was the right day for a wake. He didn't want to be alone today, he wasn't sure he could handle it. He thought she would stay with him but when he awoke on the dreadful day, she was already gone. The door opened and he smiled his first smile in a while.

Joey closed the door and smiled back. "Sorry I left. I needed to pick up my dress," she said putting the dress down.

"I didn't think you were coming back," he said honestly.

"I wouldn't leave you," she said walking up to him.

Joey took the coffee from his hands and put it down. "You should go and take a shower. I'll get ready in the bedroom."

Pacey nodded and gave her a long kiss on the forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he said before walking into the bathroom.

Joey sighed. "Me too, Pace, me too."

A half an hour later, Pacey emerged from the bathroom already in his suit.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Joey slipped on her other shoe and nodded. "Yeah."

The car ride to the funeral home was a short one. They sat in silence the whole ride. Once they reached the home, Joey held Pacey's hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. He intertwined his fingers with her and walked into the funeral home.

"Hi Pacey," Doug said to his brother as he walked in.

"Hey Doug. How's everyone?" Pacey asked.

"Not so good. Mom and the girls are a mess. Dad's pretty upset as well. I…I haven't slept since she died. How about you?"

Pacey shook his head. "Just a few hours last night after Joey came over. Other than that, not a wink."

During the brief conversation between the two boys, numerous people walked up to them and told them how sorry they were. Pacey could only nod and made sure his hand never strayed from Joey's. That's when he saw the casket. He looked at Joey and she let go of his hand, knowing he needed to do this himself.

Pacey approached the casket slowly. As he made his way he took in everything. The casket was a soft shade of purple and so was the lining. A big bouquet of lilies rested on the casket with the words WE'LL MISS YOU placed inside. He got on his knees next to the casket and smirked at his sister.

"If you could see this place, you'd love it, Gretch. The flowers are beautiful. The casket is your favorite color, purple. You look so beautiful. They did such a great job on everything. What went through your mind as you got hit, Gretchen? Did you see who did this? Did you feel any pain? I wish I could talk with you just one more time. I want to know what you went through and how you are. How is heaven? Are you better now? I love you so much and I never had a chance to tell you that. I hope that wherever you are, you know that your little brother misses you."

Pacey stood up and walked to sit next to Joey. Joey ran her hand up and down his back. "She looks so peaceful," she said.

Pacey sniffed back some tears before holding her free hand in his own.

The priest went into the front and did the sign of the cross at Gretchen before looking back to the people. He began, "We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Gretchen Ashley Witter. She was taken from us too quickly. Some of us here may feel as though they never had a chance to say goodbye. Do not dwell on this feeling. She is listening as you speak. Through prayer, your thoughts will be heard. Although Gretchen Ashley Witter has left this earth, she will never leave our hearts."

The priest gave a smile. It wasn't a fake smile like most people gave that day; it was a genuinely content smile. Everyone in that room wished they could smile like that.

A thin woman with long blonde hair took the Priest's place at the front of the parlor. She wiped at her teary eyes. She wiped at her hair before speaking. "I've known Gretchen my whole life. I remember the first time I saw her; she was wearing a corduroy jumper and had really puffy hair, perfect for the early '90's. We were only eight then but we knew that we would be friends forever. Gretchen was always there for me, no matter how crazy my dreams were. The first choral concert I had, Gretchen was front row and center. I even think she dragged her little brother too. She was at every concert after that," she turned to the casket and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "Gretch, I'm gonna miss ya at the concerts. I hope you're not making the angels too jealous in heaven. This song's for you."

She turned forward and closed her eyes and started singing.

_And he will lift you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of his hand._

_  
You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,  
Who abide in his shadow for life,  
Say to the Lord: "My refuge,  
My rock in whom I trust!"_

_And he will lift you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of his hand._

_  
The snare of the fowler will never capture you,  
And famine will bring you no fear;  
Under his wings your refuge,  
His faithfulness your shield. _

_And he will lift you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of his hand._

_  
You need not fear the terror of the night,  
Nor the arrow that flies by day;   
Though thousands fall about you,  
Near you it shall not come.   
_

_And he will lift you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of his hand._

_For to his angels he's given a command  
To guard you in all of your ways;  
Upon their hands they will bear you up,  
Lest you dash your foot against a stone.  
_

_And he will lift you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of his hand._

By the end of the hymn, everyone in the room was crying. Mrs. Witter was taken outside for some air by Doug and Mr. Witter. Pacey wiped at his tears before they ran too far and even Joey had tear stains on her dress from her tears.

The priest gave everyone, including himself, a few minutes to control their tears before proceeding. "As the evening draws to an end, we pray once more for the dearly departed," he said bowing his head. The prayer was said and the blonde came up once again to sing, this time for the closing of the casket.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,   
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see_

_T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed._

The usher slowly tucked the delicate fabric lining into the casket, making sure that not a crease was made.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home._

_The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures._

A purple flower from the bouquet on the casket was placed in her hands before the lid was closed and sealed…forever.

_When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,   
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

The people left the wake quietly. So many tears were shed that day and so many were left to still shed. Pacey and Joey silently walked back to the car, just holding hands. They got in the car and drove off. Pacey focused his red eyes on the road.

"Jo, I'm just going to drop you off at your place. I just…I want to be alone tonight," he said with a crackle in his voice.

Joey looked at him sadly. He was hurting inside. Pacey was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do to help him. Joey held onto his hand and stroked in lovingly.

"It's okay. Whatever you need, just tell me," she said still stroking.

Pacey lifted up their intertwined hands and kissed hers. "Will you come with me to the lowering of the casket in the morning?"

Joey shook her head and kissed his wrist. "You don't need to ask, Pacey."

_**XXX**_

It was a long ride home for Pacey Witter. He was all alone to just think. Thinking did him no good in this situation. Pacey barely held in the tears as he parked his car in the garage. Once inside, Pacey began to undress himself. He took off his shoes and took off his tie. As he reached his bedroom, Pacey placed the discarded clothes on a chair before finishing the process of taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. The funeral card was gripped tightly in his hands. He began to read the back with the sympathy note.

It read: **Remember Me**

To the living, I am gone;

To the sorrowful, I will never return;

To the angry, I was cheated;

But to the happy, I am at peace;

And to the faithful, I have never left.

I cannot speak, but I can listen.

I cannot be seen, but I can be heard.

Remember me in your heart,

Your thoughts, and your memories

Of the times we cried,

The times we fought, the times we laughed,

For if you always think of me,

I will never have gone.

To those who lives you touched, you will never be forgotten.

To those who truly loved you, you will never die.

A tear rolled down Pacey's face and onto the card. He wiped away the tear with his thumb before wiping the tears from his face. Pacey moved into the bed and wrapped the covers around him tightly. For the first time in a lone time, Pacey cried himself to sleep.

_**XXX**_

"_Pacey, don't I get a goodbye?"_

_Pacey turned around to see Gretchen. She had a big smile on her face but tears were ready to fall. He smirked and pulled her into a hug._

"_You really thought I would leave without saying goodbye to my favorite sister?" he said holding her tight. He felt his shoulder starting to get wet. "I'll be okay, Gretchen."_

_Gretchen pulled out of the hug and wiped away her fallen tears. "I know you will be. Still, you're only 17 and going half the country away. I'm so mad at Dad for sending you away with Doug to some place in Massachusetts."_

_Pacey shook his head. "Don't be mad at him, Gretch. I'm the one who got in trouble. Who knows, maybe Capeside will be fun."_

_Gretchen rolled her eyes and slapped her brother on the arm. "Why did you have to make out with a teacher, in a stolen car on top of that? And why did you have to get caught?"_

_Pacey laughed. "See, girls out here aren't really into me and well, the car was just an added bonus."_

_Gretchen rubbed his cheek. "Pace, Girls are going to realize how amazing you are one day."_

_Pacey nodded. "I know but it still gets lonely by myself."_

_Gretchen shook her head and laughed. "That doesn't mean you should make- out with teachers."_

_Pacey smirked. "I try and find a girl my own age in Capeside. I have to go Gretchen."_

_Gretchen hugged him one last time before he walked to the car. "Be safe, oh and Pace, watch my tape!"_

"_Will do Gretch," Pacey said before the car left for the airport._

Pacey's eyes sprung open. He got out of bed and started looking through a drawer. Pacey smiled as he picked up the old tape. The box was a faded gold with 'To Pacey' lightly written on it. He never watched that tape once in the ten years he had it. Pacey put it into the machine and sat down in front of the TV.

A shot of Gretchen ten years ago went on the screen. Buckingham Fountain (in Chicago) was behind her. A small breeze blew in and made her fair fly around. She smiled.

"Hey Pacey, If you're watching this then you must be in Capeside already. I hope that the move was okay for you and you're all settled in. I know that Doug just got that new house so everything is probably still a mess, just like you boys. Go clean up!"

Pacey smiled and a tear ran down his face before she continued to speak.

" Pace, I want you to realize how amazing a person you are. These girls have no idea what they're missing. You are kind and sweet and supportive; not to mention the fact that you are incredibly handsome. Girls will be fighting over you so don't try and seduce a teacher again.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Pacey. You were the only one who I really could talk to. I don't know how long you're going to be in Capeside, but I can't wait until you come home. Pace, if you only take one thing from this tape then let it be this:

Don't be afraid to live.

"Life is too precious and short for you not to be happy. Do everything in your power to be happy. If you want to go skydiving, go skydiving. If you want to live in a dirt house in India for ten years then go and get dirty. If you love someone then love them with everything you have. Even if India or skydiving or your love fails, don't give up hope. The only thing that matters in this world is happiness.

I miss you already baby brother. I love you."

The screen went dark. The tape was over. Pacey turned off the TV and went back to bed.

_**XXX**_

Joey rang Pacey's doorbell twice, like she always did, it was their way of knowing it was each other. The cold winter air was starting to just pick up. Pacey opened the door and just stood there, looking at her. Joey slightly smirked at him.

"Hey," she said softly. "You ready to go?"

Pacey nodded and locked up the door before walking to the car with Joey. Once they were driving in the nice warm car, Joey turned to Pacey and sighed as he looked out the window.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not so well," he responded while still looking out the window.

Joey nodded and looked back to the road. The rest of the ride was silent. Once at the graveyard, they got out of the car and joined the rest of the family around the coffin. Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and held it softly. Joey gave him a little squeeze and he looked at her with a small smile, his eyes full of tears.

The priest bowed his head at the coffin. "Please pay your last respects," he said shortly before moving out of the way.

The family got in a line and, one by one, paid their respects. Pacey was the last one to go up there. He never let go of Joey's hand. He placed his rose down and put his hand on the coffin. "I'm already missing you, Gretch. I love you."

Joey walked in step with him as they walked back to the car.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked getting in the car.

Pacey watched as she started the car. "Jo, will you take me somewhere?"

Joey nodded and drove off.

_**XXX**_

Pacey took a deep breath and looked at the fountain. The water was drained and the stones were ice cold. Buckingham fountain was completely deserted during the winter. He sat on the edge and looked at the ground. Joey sat down next to him.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Pacey looked at her and smiled. "Isn't it? When Gretchen and I were little, our Grandfather would take us here every Saturday morning to just see it turn on. After he died, Gretchen and I would take the train down here by ourselves. We got in trouble for that but we didn't care. We still came every Saturday morning to watch them turn on the fountain. She told me that when I moved to Capeside, she would still come down here. Gretchen loved this fountain so much. We were supposed to go out after wards, yesterday, like we always did once a month. It was all planned and everything but…but she died." Pacey began to wipe away his tears.

Joey wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth. "It's okay to cry, Pacey. Gretchen was so close to you and it hurts, I know. I want to make you feel better. It hurts me to see you in so much pain and I can't do anything about it. I'm always going to be here for you."

Pacey nodded and had stopped the tears. He ran his hands in her hair. "Don't be sad, Joey. I don't want you to be sad."

Joey cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I just wish I could help you."

"I found this tape last night. Gretchen made it for me ten years ago when I first moved to Capeside. She told me to not be afraid to live. To do anything to be happy. I thought that what happened taught me to be careful. I was wrong, Jo. I got scared and I just left you. I'm sorry I left you. I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to tell you that love wasn't enough because it is. Our love is enough. You are the only thing that truly makes me happy, Joey. I love you with every part of me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and have children, grand children, and great grand children, with you and grow old with you. I know that we're going to have to work at this everyday and we're going to have some bumps but I want to do that with you and only you. I need you, Jo."

Joey didn't know what to say, she really didn't need to say anything.

Joey smiled wide and kissed him with more passion than she ever kissed him with before. Pacey deepened the kiss and gave back just as much passion.

This was just the beginning.


	17. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is it for As Real As It Gets. I'm glad that this story was liked. I've been told, on numerous occasions, to extend this story or make a sequel. If a lot of people want a sequel, then I guess I must write one. As of right now, there is no sequel in the works. But if you guys want one, just tell me and I can write one. I want to thank everyone for reading this story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. The reviews make me feel so good, even if they are just two or three words. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of As Real As It Gets. Here it is…**

One month later…

Joey was lying in bed. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and she was lying on her stomach. She was content where she was. Sure, she needed to get use to living in Pacey's house but she wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, most of the things in the house were her things.

The sheets had begun to get cold from the lack of the other body that usually took up a side of the bed. Joey felt this coldness and her eyes began to open. She looked at the clock. 7:35. Pacey would already be getting ready for work. She would be alone for another hour because she didn't start work until nine. The bed sank in a little. She smiled at this. This meant only one thing. Pacey sat up in the bed, trying his best to not get his clothes too wrinkled, and placed soft kisses on her back. When she started to giggle, Pacey smiled.

"I have to get going, Jo," Pacey said as she sat up.

"Is it time already?" Joey said running a hand through her hair.

Pacey only nodded before getting out of the bed.

Joey stood up, stretched out her arms, and walked into the kitchen after Pacey.

Joey walked up to Pacey who was standing by the counter, getting all of his things for work ready, and kissed him.

"I don't want you to go," she said with a little whine in her voice.

Pacey smiled and cupped her face before kissing her. "I don't want to go."

Joey bit her lip before a small smirk played on her face. She kissed him again but longer then she looked into his eyes. "Then why go, Pacey? I could take off as well and we could just be together. We could go out to breakfast and spend the day downtown," she said before taking his shirt in her fingers and begin to undo the buttons. "Or we could stay at home and make love all day."

Pacey felt the heat rise up in him as she undid every button. He put his hands on hers to stop her. "Jo, although I want to take you up on that offer right now, I need to get to work."

Joey moved back a little and just looked at him. "I don't get it, Pacey. Here I am, offering to have sex with you all day long, and all you can say is that you need to get to work."

"Joey…" he said as he began to button up his shirt again. He didn't want or need a fight right now.

Joey shook her head in anger. "No, don't Joey me. All this month you have been working over time. Your real shift doesn't even begin until ten and yet, everyday, you go to work at eight and come home after midnight. I never get to see you. It's like you would rather be at work then be with me, Pacey."

Pacey frowned. That was the last thing for his reason to be at work all the time. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Joey, don't say that. I love you. I want to spend every day with you. You know if I could, I would take off today and stay home with you but I can't."

Joey frowned back, still looking in his eyes. "Why, Pacey? You keep saying that you don't want to work all the time but you have to and still you haven't told me why. I know it's not for money because we make more than enough together. I just want to know why you are never home."

Pacey didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth. "I…um…I…They…They need a lot of help right now at the restaurant. It gets pretty busy this time of year."

Joey noticed he quickly dropped their gaze. He only did that when he was lying. Joey moved away from him and crossed her arms. "You should get going then. You don't want to be late. Love you."

Pacey sighed. "I love you too. I'll see you when I get home," he said softly into her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

Joey watched as he left. She looked at the engagement ring on her left ring finger that she just got a few weeks ago and sighed. "So much for being truthful until the day we die," she said. Joey picked up the mail. Little did she know that MTV was calling them back.

_**XXX**_

Joey couldn't focus well all day. The time was moving so slow that day. All she wanted was to call Jen, who she made sure she talked to weekly, and get some clarity in her mind. Finally, after what seemed like a million hours, it was her lunch break.

"_Hello?" Jen said answering the phone._

"Hey, Jen, it's Joey."

"_Hey, Joey. How are you?"_

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"_I'm great."_

"How are Drue and Amy?"

"_They're doing well. Drue is his annoying yet loveable self and Amy, Amy is my baby."_

"I hope I can get over there soon. I really miss everyone."

"_I'm sure you'll get here soon. So, how are things with Pacey? Still all lovey- dovey from the engagement?"_

"Um…yeah. Everything is fine with us. We are just…peachy."

"_Are you sure everything is okay? You don't sound very happy."_

"No, I am happy, I am. I just…I never get to see him. Pacey has been going into work at eight in the morning and coming home after midnight everyday. He says the restaurant is busy so he needs to work all of this overtime but…"

"_But what?"_

"But how much of that time is really spent at work?"

"_Joey, he's going to work. There is no where else he would be going."_

"Jen…What if Pacey is cheating on me?"

"_Can you really think that?"_

"I don't know. He's just gone all the time…"

"_Pacey would NEVER cheat on you. There's an explanation for him working so much. Just don't doubt your relationship."_

"I don't doubt it. I don't think that Pacey is cheating on me because I know how much he loves me. I don't know what to do. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man but how much is he really keeping from me? And now MTV wants us to come back for a reunion special so that adds fuel to the fire. I'm going crazy."

"_Everything will be okay, Joey."_

"I hope so. I have to go but I'll call you soon, Jen. Bye."

"_Okay. Don't worry so much. Bye."_

Joey hung up the phone and went back to work.

_**XXX**_

It was twelve-thirty. Pacey unlocked the door quietly and went inside his house. He took off his shoes, hung up his coat and made his way to the bathroom without turning on a single light. He was a pro. Once in the bathroom, Pacey closed the door and turned on the light. He did what he needed to do and quietly opened the door before turning off the light. Joey was standing on the other side in her pajamas. Pacey sighed. He tried so hard not to wake her.

"I'm sorry, Baby, did I wake you?" he asked her.

Joey shook her head. "I was already up…Pace, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"It's fine," he said.

Joey still looked down. "No, it was rude of me to…"

Pacey grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "Jo, it's okay. You didn't try and kill me so I'm not mad. Even then I don't think I could stay mad, okay?" he joked.

Joey nodded. "Okay," she said before kissing him.

The kiss heated up pretty quickly. Joey ran her fingers in his short hair. Pacey wrapped his arms around her and onto her back. He left her lips to trail kisses down her neck. Joey closed her eyes and felt the electricity run in her body. That was something that never changed over the years and Pacey was the only one who could make her feel that way.

"I love you, Pacey," she whispered as the stumbled back onto the bed.

The next morning…

Pacey knocked on the familiar door. A smiling redhead came to the door.

"Pacey. I thought you were supposed to be here later," she said.

"I know but I'm going out with Joey later. This was the only time I could see you."

"Does she know about it yet?" the redhead asked.

Pacey shook his head. "No, but I think she's figuring out that I don't spend all that time at work," he said before going in and closing the door.

_**XXX**_

Jack wiped is forehead. This was ridiculous. He had never worked so hard in his life. But he wasn't complaining. She was never mean, just wanted a lot of things. Jack happily got all the things she asked for; he was just getting tired from doing it all day. A pregnant woman on bed rest is hard to handle.

Jack laid his head on the counter as Dawson walked into the house with a bag.

"How is she?" Dawson asked taking out the fruit from the bag.

Jack looked up from the counter. "She's very demanding. I swear she asked for twenty items in the last two minutes."

Dawson laughed. "That's pregnant women for you."

Jack took a cherry and popped it into his mouth. "This is all your fault, Dawson."

"My fault?" Dawson said raising an eyebrow.

"You were the one who got Andie pregnant."

Dawson nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Didn't you ever learn about abstinence?"

"I'm not a big advocate on no pre- marital sex."

"I hope you're an advocate on pre-marital babies."

Andie waddled into the room. "Dawson, you're back," she said giving him a kiss.

Dawson smiled and held her stomach. "Andie, you're supposed to be in bed."

"I've been there all day," Andie whined.

Dawson pushed her back out of the room. "Andie, I want you and my baby to be okay. Go back and lay down and I'll be in there in a second."

Andie rolled her eyes and grabbed the cherries before waddling back into the bedroom.

Jack laughed. "I feel so bad for Gale when we leave for New York."

Dawson ran a hand in his hair. "My poor Mother."

_**XXX**_

"You can't keep me in here," Audrey said crossing her arms.

A man with thick glasses and blonde hair shook his head. "Yes we can Audrey, and we will if you keep living like you are."

"It's not my fault my stupid Mother sent me here," she retorted.

The man sighed. "The first step is admitting you have a problem, Audrey."

Audrey laughed. "I don't have a problem."

"Audrey, you're drunk almost every night. You drink constantly until you pass out, when you came here you're blood alcohol level was six times the legal limit. You could have died, Audrey."

"I wasn't even that drunk," she stated. "Why do you keep saying my name with every sentence?"

"It helps to create a more intimate connection. This technique is proven effective in most rehabilitation centers."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's stupid just like this place and just like you."

He began to write. "Hostility shows that I'm affecting you. That's good. Now if only you could be more open."

"I am open. I haven't run down anyone have I?"

"No, no you haven't. I hope it stays that way for the next few months."

Audrey shook her head. "I'm out of here by Thursday. I have a plan to New York that I have to be on Friday."

He took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Audrey, you will not be going to New York on Friday."

"What! Of course I'm going. It's a reunion for Real World Seattle! I won't stay!" she spat.

"I'm afraid you must. I can't let you leave until I'm sure that you've stopped drinking and can be okay on your own. MTV has already been notified that you will be absent," he said calmly.

Audrey leaned back in her chair. "This is Bullshit."

_**XXX**_

Joey tapped her fingers on the table. It was the first of two nights they would be spending in New York and she already couldn't sit still. Pacey put his hand over hers and squeezed it while giving her a smile.

"Are you nervous?" Pacey asked.

Joey took a breath and calmed down at his touch. "A little bit. We haven't seen them in almost six months."

"I know. Funny how time flies sometimes."

Joey smiled. "I love you, Pacey."

"I love you too, Joey," he said before kissing her passionately.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice Dawson and jack sit on the other side of the table.

"I guess you two are back together," Jack said with a laugh.

Pacey and Joey broke apart, only to wipe at their lips in embarrassment.

"Hell, I didn't even know they broke up until the last episode aired last week," Dawson said honestly.

Pacey grinned wide and out his arm around Joey. "I couldn't stay away from her," he said.

"I'm glad the long distance worked out for you," Dawson said.

Joey tucked some hair behind her ears. "Actually, I moved to Chicago. I was offered a job at the Chicago tribune right after the show so I took it. Pacey was just an added bonus."

"What a bonus I am," Pacey added.

Joey rolled her eyes. "He's never going to change."

"So you've been together all this time?" Jack asked.

"No, Pacey and I got together a few times but it was only about a month ago we really got back together. Now we're engaged," Joey said showing off her ring.

"How long have you been engaged?" Dawson asked curious about the short timeframe.

"Three weeks," Pacey said with a huge grin.

"Didn't wait very long," Jack said with a smirk. "Congrats, you two. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world."

Joey and Pacey just grinned. Pacey cleared his throat.

"What has been happening with you Jack?" Pacey asked.

Jack smiled wide. "Well, I moved up to Scuttinburgville about a month after the show ended. I bought myself a dog named Pooch and I finally put my teaching degree to use as a high school English teacher."

"I always thought you'd be a great Teacher. What about you Dawson?" Joey said.

"Ehh, nothing really changed," Dawson said. "I still have the same job, the same house and the same life."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Except for the fact that he got Andie Pregnant."

Joey bounced a little. "Oh, how far along is she?"

Dawson smiled. "A little under five months. We're going to have a Boy."

"That's great news, Man," Pacey said.

"Have you two heard about Audrey?" Jack asked.

Pacey and Joey shook their heads. They haven't even thought about Audrey.

"Well, it turns out that Audrey is in a rehab place for her drinking and she won't be coming to the reunion."

Joey smirked. "That made my day a lot better."

They all laughed and had a great night.

_**XXX**_

Joey took in a deep breath. Although it was only a reunion show, she was still nervous. This program was going to be recorded and probably not edited before it was aired. She really hoped that she wouldn't trip. Pacey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Joey smiled. "My stomach hurts a little but being in your arms is definitely helping."

Pacey smiled and began kissing her neck. "Good," he said between kisses.

Joey felt goose bumps rising with each kiss. "Pacey!" she giggled before turning her head so she could look at him.

"Yes?" he said innocently as he stopped.

"I love you," she said.

Pacey smirked. He never felt so great then when those three words escaped her lips. "I love you too," he whispered before kissing her lovingly.

Jack rolled his eyes as he approached the kissing couple. "Are you two ever going to change?"

The kiss ended and they held hands. "Not as long as Pacey is his cute self," Joey said.

Pacey shook his head. "So when I'm old and gray, you aren't going to want to make out with me anymore?" he laughed.

Joey kissed him softly. "I'll always want to make- out with you."

"One minute," a guy said with headphones on.

Dawson, Jack, Pacey and Joey all got quiet as they waited back stage.

Vanessa, host of TRL, took her place on the side of the main stage, waiting for her queue to start talking.

"In three two…" the man said before pointing.

Vanessa smiled as the audience cheered. "Hey, Welcome to Hangovers to heartaches: the Real World Seattle reunion special. Tonight is a very special night. We have four of the five cast members here tonight and willing to dish all the dirt from the show, as well as answer any questions. Let's bring out the cast!"

The four came out and waved at the cheering audience. Dawson and Jack sat on one couch while Joey and Pacey sat on the other holding hands.

"Welcome back Guys," Vanessa said. "I know that I'm supposed to ask the audience for questions but I noticed some hand holding going on. I know everyone is just as curious about that as me so, Joey, Pacey, are you guys back together or what?"

They smiled and Pacey held the mic to his mouth. "Yes," was all he said before the audience went wild. After a few good seconds, they died down.

"And…" Joey said. "We're getting married."

The crowd roared again. Vanessa got them quiet.

"Before we get to them, we are going to talk about Dawson. Dawson, I heard that you have a baby on the way."

Dawson picked up the mic and smiled. "Yeah, my girlfriend Andie and I are expecting our first child. She should be here in four moths or so."

"I know your daughter is going to be beautiful. Now, you were one of the more relaxed people on the show. But we can't forget the karaoke!" Vanessa said before the clip started.

_Dawson shook his head and waited for his cue. Through the whole song he was in sync with the rapper. Dawson was actually good. _

…_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs

I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love

So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed…

The clip ended and everyone clapped.

"So," Vanessa began, "How was it rappin' to 50 cent?"

Dawson laughed. "It was…the most fun and embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life."

"Speaking of Karaoke, Jack, how was it doing Brittany Spears?" Vanessa asked.

Jack lifted the mic. "I think that singing that song should be outlawed."

Laughter was heard. More of the show went on about jack and Dawson. A good fifteen minutes or so later, it was the other's turn.

"Welcome back from the break," Vanessa said. "Now, without further ado, let's talk about Joey and Pacey."

The audience erupted. They were the favorite couple after all.

"So, let's see some scenes from Joey and Pacey's time on the show…"

"_Pacey...Pacey...PACEY!" Jack screamed the last one._

Pacey heard his name and jumped. The knife he was holding slipped from his grip and slid down his hand causing a huge slit on his hand. The knife hit the floor with blood on it. Pacey moved his foot so it wouldn't get stabbed.

"Shit!" Pacey said.

Both Dawson and Jack were frozen in place. Blood was dripping on the floor. Pacey tired to put pressure on his cut but his finger pressed too hard and a surge of pain ran down his arm. Joey walked in and didn't notice Pacey at first. Joey looked up and she noticed the blood running down Pacey's hand and falling into the small pool already formed.

"O my god! Pacey what happened?" Joey asked.

"Ah, the knife slipped and sliced my hand." Pacey said trying to act cool.

"Put your hand over the sink and hold it. Jack, go get a small towel!" Joey said as she helped Pacey to the sink.

Jack came back a few seconds later with a towel. Joey grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around Pacey's hand. She held it tight to apply pressure to the wound. All of them watched as Joey held the towel so tight that Pacey winced every few seconds.

"Hold it tight. I'll be right back." Joey said to Pacey.

Joey got the first aid kit and took out gauze and medical tape. Joey opened the antiseptic wash and unwrapped Pacey's hand. The slit was deep but not deep enough for stitches. Joey grabbed Pacey hand and poured a small amount of wash on his hand. Pacey jerked.

"Ow! That hurts Joey!" Pacey said.

"You big baby. It's a little wash." Joey poured a little more then put the bottle down.

"See easy Witter. I have to wrap your hand up now." Joey gently placed the gauze over his cut and wrapped it in medical tape so it stuck tightly. When Joey was done she smiled at Pacey.

"All done." Joey said before kissing Pacey's hand.

Joey and Pacey just looked at each other and smiled.  


…

_Pacey leaned in towards Joey and kissed her. Pacey separated them then stood up and faced her._

"Joey I'm sorry about that. I just needed to get that off my chest. I wanted to do that for so long and I just couldn't help myself. Now it's done so I won't try it again." Pacey started to rub his hair. He turned around.

Joey stood up and tapped Pacey on the shoulder. Pacey turned around. Before Pacey could even blink Joey was kissing him! Pacey closed his eyes and just gave in. he wrapped his arms around Joey. Joey enclosed his neck so she could get a better kiss. It felt so right to them. It seemed like heaven on earth, even if it was for a few seconds. Slowly, their lips moved away from each other and Pacey opened his eyes. He watched Joey flutter hers opened. They were still holding onto each other.

"I wanted to kiss you for a long time." Joey whispered.

"So did I." Pacey whispered back.  


…

_Joey picked up her face wash and put some on. She continued to wash her face when she heard foot steps behind her. Joey rinsed and dried off her face then looked into the mirror to see who was behind her. It was Pacey. Joey continued to wipe off her face._

"Morning Pace." Joey said putting down the towel.

Pacey walked up next to Joey at the sink. "Morning Jo. I think we should talk."

"About what Pacey?" Joey said combing her hair for a ponytail.

"O, I don't know. Maybe the confusing situation that we took part in yesterday. You know the one after the music but before the running away you did." Pacey said leaning against the wall.

Joey tied up her hair and looked at Pacey then back to the mirror. "I have no idea what you are talking about Pacey."

"O come on, do I have to spell it out for you? Fine. The kiss Joey! Actually, the kisses. I kissed you then..."

"O yes, the kiss. I remember now. I wouldn't call it a confusing situation though. It was no big deal." Joey combed the hanging part of her hair and almost was out of the clear when Pacey peeped.

"Joey!"

Joey stopped and worded a swear word then turned around. "Yes Pacey."

Pacey walked a little closer but still kept some distance. "How can you say that us kissing is not confusing?"

"Simply, because it's not. So we kissed...big deal. People kiss all the time. We just did it before. Nothing is going to change because of it." Joey quickly turned away and walked down the hall.

…

"_Pace."_

Pacey looked up at the sound of Joey's voice. He put back down his head. "Go away Joey. I don't want to talk to you now."

Joey slowly walked over to Pacey and sat next to him on the bed. Joey didn't have on her dress but she now had on a pair of pj shorts and a white tee.

"Pace I...I need to talk to you."

Pacey didn't say anything but looked at Joey. Joey frowned.

"I know you heard what Zach said and I'm sorry you had to hear that. I was surprised that he told me that he loved me. Zach wants to get back together."

"I kind of guessed that Joey." Pacey said sitting up straight and facing her.

"Pace, Zach was right. I am in love and I had to tell you."

Pacey felt as though his heart was ripped out and stomped on by elephants. It seemed that it didn't even faze Joey.

"Why do you have to beat a dead dog down? Why are you telling me that you're in love with him? Do you enjoy hurting me?" Pacey said.

"I never want to hurt you Pacey. I needed to tell you because you are the wonderful man I love. I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. I've loved you for a long time. When you kissed me tonight I didn't want to stop but I just...did. When we danced I loved holding you close and I loved being in your arms." Joey smiled.

Pacey looked at Joey as though she was joking but when she didn't laugh he smiled back. Pacey leaned forward and kissed Joey. Joey stood on her knees like Pacey and encircled his neck with her arms and pulled him closer. Pacey wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. They kissed for a few seconds then Pacey pulled away.

"Wait, wait." Pacey whispered.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked licking her lips.

"I want you to tell me again. Say that you love me."

"I love you Pacey Witter."

"I wanted that for so long. I love you Josephine."

Pacey and Joey kissed again them Joey spoke with their lips centimeters apart and they were looking in each others eyes. "Don't call me Josephine, Witter."

"Okay Potter." Pacey smiled then kissed her again.

…

_Joey rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Einstein. How can you say what we are doing now is not like rabbits?"_

"Easily. That sentence "going at it like rabbits" always refers to sex. You don't want to have sex so then we aren't going at it. We are just at foreplay."

Joey stood up and looked at Pacey. "So you're saying it's my fault that we aren't having sex?"

Pacey rested his back on the couch and looked at Joey. 'I'm not saying it's entirely your fault that we haven't done it yet."

"It's partially my fault then?" Joey raised her voice.

"Yes. You can't not take any blame for it." Pacey had a cool tone for his voice.

"Well then it's your fault too." Joey smiled at her comment.

Pacey clenched his fists and decided to humor her. "Okay then, how is it my fault that we aren't sleeping together?"

Joey's eyes got wide and they shifted. She stumbled out the words. "Because...you don't...you said you don't want to have sex yet."

Pacey stood up only a few inches from Joey. "I never said that!"

Joey's mouth formed an O then she stomped her foot and talked through her teeth. "Yes you did Pacey don't lie! Last week Thursday you stopped us that time and told me we shouldn't do it."

Pacey shook his head and added his hands. "No no no no no no, I said that we shouldn't do it because it wasn't a good time but I NEVER said I didn't want to. I want to have sex with you Joey. It's YOU who is stopping us from doing so. You need to realize that if we don't have sex, it's not because I didn't want to."

"Fine! Maybe I AM the one who's not letting us get to the next level but did it ever occur to you that I might be scared?" Joey walked behind the couch.

Pacey started laughing and watched Joey's reaction. "You can't be serious Joey. What are you scared of? We have had sex before so you can't be afraid of that."

"Don't pretend like you care Pacey. All you want is sex! It doesn't matter who it comes from. If you're so eager to have sex go out and bone some whore or better yet, sleep with Audrey! We all know she wants you." Joey stomped into the kitchen to go to her room.

Pacey jumped over the couch and grabbed Joey's arm. He made her look into his eyes. Pacey talked with a gentle voice but it still had some force in it. "I do care about how you feel Joey and you know I do so you can't stand here and say I don't. I want you and only you so I'm not going to go out and screw some girl or Audrey. Now can you tell me what is so freighting about me?"

Joey scrambled away from Pacey and started to cry. "Why can't you understand Pacey? I'm not afraid of you."

Pacey stepped closer but she backed away. "Okay, then tell me what is scaring you."

"Sex! Just sex in general. The last time we had sex was a few days before you broke up with me in college so we probably changed. It took me three years to sleep with someone else and when I did he dumped me the next day because he didn't like it. I don't have all this experience that you have and I..." Joey started to cry more and fell to the floor and crouched into a ball against the wall.

Pacey got on the floor with Joey and wrapped his arms around her. Joey let go of her legs then wrapped her arms around Pacey and cried on him.

"Joey I would never hurt you like that. I love you so much that even if you were horrible I would love it. Look at me Joey," Joey turned her tear stained face up to face Pacey. "I don't have all this experience you think I do. I'm not going to judge you. I even bet that you're not as bad as you think." Pacey wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Yes I am Pacey. I was told that I was when he was looking me in the eyes." Joey leaned her head against the wall and felt more tears slide down from her eyes down to her leg.

"I don't believe that Joey. When we had sex before, you were amazing even though you never had sex before me. How could you be bad?" Pacey wiped away the loose tears and smiled.

"Pace, we were both virgins when we started having sex so you had nothing to compare me to."

"I do now and still I must say you were the best I ever had. No girl can compare in any way: sex, beauty, love, brains, anything! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Maybe that ass of a guy doesn't like amazing women. You are the sweetest girl I know, well, when you want to be you are."

The Clip ended. As usual, the crowd cheered and eventually died down. Some questions were asked and then the last clip for the day was shown. It was the notorious break up scene from the last episode. A Teenage girl stood up and went to a mic for the last question.

"Okay, this is for Pacey. How did you feel when you and Joey broke up and why didn't you go after her?"

Pacey took a deep breath and held the mic to his mouth. "I don't know why I didn't go after her. I was an idiot then, I guess. When Joey and I broke up that time, I was absolutely crushed. I loved her with every part of me and boom, she was gone. I have never been so depressed in my life. I'm not going to lie, I did cry that day. I'm glad that I never have to go through that again," he said before kissing Joey.

Vanessa spoke. "Any last remarks from the cast?" she asked.

Joey, Jack and Dawson shook their heads. Pacey smiled. "Actually yeah," Pacey said.

Pacey held Joey's hand in his and smiled at her. "Jo, I don't know if you remember the old house with the wrap around porch next to your house back in Capeside. I remember we were always in there during High School. I know how much you miss Capeside so I've been working all this overtime because I bought that house and I rebuilt it. I bought it for you and eventually our family as well. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope that this house can be where we spend it."

Joey let some tears fall. She could never have asked for a better man. And to think, she almost thought that Pacey could have been cheating on her. Joey wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him passionately.

The crowd kept cheering but Vanessa began to talk. "So there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed Hangovers to Heartaches: The Real World Reunion Special. Have a good Night!"

The cameras turned off.

_**XXX**_

Joey put the last bag in the car. Pacey put down the last big box and closed the trunk.

"Ready?" he asked.

Joey smiled and kissed him. "More than anything."

They got in the car and drove off to spend the rest of their lives together in Capeside.

**THE END**

(Thanks again to everyone for reading this story. I hope I get reviews for this chapter and don't forget to tell if you want a sequel or not :P )


End file.
